A Single Ray of Light Part Two
by airedalegirl1
Summary: During New Moon, Jacob's growing unrequited obsession has disastrous consequences that will change Bella's life forever. Feeling the pressure of others expectations, Bella must go on the run in order to assert her authority over her own life. It's time for Bella's wants to matter, and she finds what she wants in a tall blonde with a sexy Southern accent. PART TWO
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One A

Charlotte

I followed Rose through the woods towards the town of Forks. I had no idea where she was going but she definitely had a certain goal in mind. The woods were beautiful and I thought I might bring Peter out here when everything calmed down. Eventually Rose came to a halt then moved forward silently. "Get down here now Edward" I heard her hiss. I looked up, sitting in a tree, half hidden by branches was Edward Cullen. He jumped down sulkily and stood head bowed. Rose grabbed him by the throat and shook him, "You moron. What did you involve the Volturi for? Did you really think that would help?" her voice was raising and I just hoped that whoever lived in the house behind us was out at work. "You are absolutely unbelievable Edward. Do you realize that Carlisle has been called to Volterra as well? What did you think they'd do? Rip Jasper's head off and send Bella home with a pat on the head. Now, all three of them are likely to die." There was a terrible cracking sound as she pulled his right arm off at the shoulder and proceeded to beat him with it. I stood back for a while before intervening by grabbing the offending limb. "Rose, enough. We need to get him back so we can work out what to do." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself then nodded and pushed him away from the house deeper into the woods. Curious I looked at the house for a few seconds. The wind was blowing and a gust pulled the bedroom curtain outside and I caught the scent. Then I understood, this was Charlie's house and the open window was Bella's bedroom. What a mess!

Emmett

Peter and I were on our feet the minute we saw the three come in through the door. Edward minus one arm and looking very disheveled was pushed forward by a furious looking Rose and Charlotte came up the rear swinging the missing limb like a club. Esme looked at him with a mixture of hurt and anger, "Why Edward?" she cried. He put his arm out to her but she shrank back. I moved forward and grabbed his remaining arm, "I should end your sorry fucking life right now and I would if we didn't need some information from you. Do you have any idea what you've done? Not only are Bella and Jasper in danger but Carlisle too." He looked at me scornfully, "Good try Em but I know Carlisle will be safe. He and Aro are great friends. I told Aro he had no part in what happened to Alice". That stopped us all, the dumb fuck had told them about Alice's death." I looked at Peter and Rose by turn then I slumped back into an arm-chair. "That's it then. We might as well give up." Peters eyes were blazing as he took Edward by the throat. "Edward Cullen you are a murderer and I personally will take you apart one piece at a time burning each one in front of your eyes before grinding your fucking head into dust." He was shaking with rage and I knew how he felt. Edward looked baffled so Peter set it out in small chunks, each delivered with a slap of the face, "You, sent, Carlisle, Bella, and, Jazz, to, their, death." I pulled Peter away before he started making good on his threats in front of us.

Edward

I knew they would be angry with me but I thought I'd be able to explain my motives. I hadn't expected to see Peter and Charlotte in the house or to see Esme so upset. "I don't know what you're talking about. I told Aro it was Jasper who murdered Alice. Carlisle wasn't involved." Emmett shot from his seat and punched me across the room, "You fucking moron, Carlisle is our leader of course he's responsible for Alice's death. What were you thinking? I shook my head, "No Carlisle is Aro's friend he'll be fine." I punched a fresh hole in the wall in frustration. "You really don't get it do you? The Volturi will kill all three of them. Carlisle because he didn't stop things happening, Jasper because now Aro can't collect Alice's gift and Bella just because she's human and she's caused trouble. The Volturi don't do trouble you stupid fucker".

Peter

I thought I'd better stop Emmett this time before things got out of hand. I wanted Edward Cullen alive when Jasper got back. Lets see how he fared against The Major. "Emmett, leave him be. He's not worth it. For now we need to get organised. First thing, Esme do you have any contacts in Volterra?" She thought for a minute then nodded, "Yes. There is someone we keep contact with but I don't know if he will be able to help." Peter looked at her gently, "Try him Esme. See what you can find out. We need to know how the Volturi plan to deal with this. We also need to know if Jazz and the others are there yet and if so where are they staying. Also find out if Aro wants to speak to Edward. Catch him." he added as Edward tried to run for it. Emmett sorted out the problem by sitting on Edwards chest with his feet on his throat. Esme got the phone and started dialing as there was a knock on the door. We looked at each other before hearing Charlie's voice. "Esme? Emmett? Anyone here?" Peter shrugged and Rose went to let him in.

Charlie

I may only be a human but I'm not stupid and I knew there was something wrong that they didn't want to talk about before Jasper and Bella left. I waited a few hours, Carlisle was driving them to the airport which surprised me under the circumstances, and then tried to contact Emmett. His phone went straight to voice mail so I left a message then I had to go to work. When my shift ended I tried again, still voice mail, so I tried Carlisle's number. That went to voice mail too and I drove home with a bad feeling in my gut. While I was having my tea, left overs from the meal Bella cooked last night, I'd missed home cooking, I heard a disturbance in the trees out back. I wasn't quick enough to catch who ever it was but I was a  
pretty good tracker so I got my hunting rifle and followed. I can't say I was really surprised to be led to the Cullen house. I knocked and shouted before Rose came to let me in. She smiled, "I kinda expected you Charlie. You heard us earlier?" I nodded So it was you? What's going on Rose I've been trying to get Emmett or Carlisle all day. Some thing's wrong I know" She pulled me in and shut the door "I think we'll let Edward explain" she said as I followed her into the huge lounge. I'd seen some sights whilst in the police force but none quite so bizarre. Charlotte was standing with Peter swinging what was apparently Edwards arm in her hand. Esme was on the phone while Emmett shouted a greeting from his place, perched on Edwards chest. "Have I called at a bad time?" I asked. "Hell no Charlie. We're just getting set to interrogate the suspect, but I guess that's your department". I nodded as Peter threw a dining chair which Emmett caught one-handed and set down, lifting Edward to crash down on it. "Be my guest" he said standing to Edwards side, arms folded. "OK. Where are they Edward?" He looked sulkily at me, "I don't know who you're talking about". Emmett's arm shot out and Edward rocked sideways. "I'll try again. Where are they?" Edward looked as if he wanted to tell me to fuck off but with Emmett standing by he opted for an easier answer. "Italy. To answer for Alice's death". That made me stop, "Alice's death?" every face in the room went hard "What do you mean Edward?" He looked as if he'd wished that last statement back in his mouth. I nodded to Emmett and Edward rocked again. "She orchestrated all of it Charlie, to get back at Jasper. It's really complicated but I was duped too". I nodded and Ems fist shot out again. I could see a spider web of cracks appearing on Edwards face. It was then I realized I still had my rifle in my hand. "Edward I'd really like to be doing Emmett's job but I know that if I punch you it would only hurt me. However, if I shot you in the head it might be a bit different". I lifted the rifle and touched it to his forehead. "Wanna try it?" "No, No" he screamed and huddled over. Emmett pulled him back up saying "Edward at least try go act like a man". "I'm going to ask you one more time and if I don't get an answer I'm gonna pull this trigger". Esme had by now disappeared into the dining room. "So, let's try again shall we, Who killed Alice and why, and your bonus for ten, Where are Jasper and Bella?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two A

Bella

I watched as the car wound up the narrow road and into the walled city. It would have been beautiful if it hadn't been so scary. I gripped Jasper tighter and he kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry darlin'. You'll be fine." I shook my head, "I'm not worried for myself. I'm worried for you and Carlisle." As I said that Carlisle looked at me amazed. "Yes Carlisle. I worry for you too." He patted my arm, "I don't deserve your care but thank you anyway." Jasper took a deep breath of my scent and ran his fingers down my cheek as the car stopped outside a huge building, a clock tower. As the chauffeur got out and opened the door for me I started to shiver. Jasper grabbed a travel blanket from the back and wrapped me in it. I wasn't cold, just scared but I felt better for the gesture. The only problem was that it was a barrier between his body and mine and the closer I was to him the calmer I felt. I knew it helped him to be in close contact with me too so I pulled the blanket down a little so I could rest my head against his shoulder. I felt him relax a little and smiled. I couldn't do much but I could at least help a little.

Jasper

I felt Bella begin to shiver and wrapped her in a travel blanket from the car. As I carried her into the building I felt her push it down to rest her head on my shoulder. At once I felt calmer and I took her hand placing it on my cheek. The walk was a long one but Carlisle knew where he was going. "We're using the human entrance. Aro must have realized Bella wouldn't cope with the other way in". I raised an eyebrow but I didn't ask, I didn't want Bella any more frightened than she already was. Eventually we reached a polished desk behind which sat a human woman. She smiled brightly and spoke in rapid Italian to Carlisle. He answered in equally flawless Italian and motioned for me to follow him to a small door. "We've been allocated guest apartments, follow me". More corridors and steps but eventually we reached a pair of huge gilded doors. Waiting in front of them were two figures. A small blonde haired girl and the huge figure of a member of the Guard.

Bella

I was already sick of this place. It was all cold stone corridors and flights of marble steps. I was so glad Jasper was carrying me or I think I might have started screaming by now. The doors we came to eventually were beautifully gilded and decorated. I squinted in the semi darkness to make out the two figures waiting for us. One was a young girl, pretty but hard faced, with a stern expression. The other was the hugest guy I had ever seen, he made Emmett look like a midget. They both smiled at our approach, "Carlisle. So nice to see you again" the girl said in a quiet voice. He answered, "Jane, Felix." So the big guy was called Felix! He pulled the doors open and beyond was a large gallery brightly lit by crystal chandeliers and thickly carpeted. It was so quiet here with no echo of footsteps on stone so we walked silently until Jane stopped outside a door in the wall. "Carlisle. I'll come for you when Aro is ready." He shot us a look and opened the door into a beautifully appointed waiting area. As she shut the door on him and turned to walk back up the corridor Felix jerked his head for us to continue. Much further along the corridor was an identical door which he opened, ushering us in. "Someone will bring food for the human" he said as he shut us in. I quite expected to hear the turn of a key but none came.

Carlisle

When I saw our reception committee I realized Aro was testing us out. He wanted to see if Jasper was intimidated by the size of Felix or nervous of Jane's abilities. I was so proud of him as he looked at both of them then dismissed them and gave his attention to Bella once more. I thought he could probably beat Felix in a fight but there was nothing he could do to neutralize Jane's ability so he didn't let it bother him. He had once told me, "Only worry about the things you can influence. Anything else is a waste of time and energy". I had just seen that in action.

Jasper

The room was warm and comfortable with an open fire which had obviously been lit some time ago. I sat on the couch with Bella still in my arms and she turned her head to kiss me. "Don't be afraid Bella." She smiled at me. "I'm not Jasper. When I'm with you nothing else matters. I love you." I held her to my chest and enjoyed the warmth she generated there. "What next?" she asked. I shrugged, "No idea. I've never been here before. I guess we wait. At least they are going to feed you." I kissed her again, she was like a drug to me, one I craved constantly. While kissing her nothing else mattered, everything felt right. She touched the black smudges under my eyes, "What about you?" I shook my head, "My diet is frowned upon here." There was a knock at the door and Jasper took me with him to open it. Standing outside was another beautiful vampire girl with a tray of hot food. "For Bella" she said as she circled us and put it on the coffee table. She opened another door in the room, "A bathroom. If you need anything just ring." She motioned to a bell hanging in the corner.,then she smiled at me and went out closing the door behind her.

Bella.

I wasn't really hungry but I picked at the food to please Jasper as he sat quietly watching me eat. "The big man, Felix, was he there to intimidate you?" Jasper smiled his beautiful smile, "I guess so. They must know my history. He's big but my guess is he isn't as fast as me." I stretched out and took his hand, "Don't fight him, please. I couldn't bear to see you hurt." He cocked one eyebrow, "Hey, have a little confidence in me. I don't start fights Bella but if someone else does then I'll finish them." I knew he wouldn't discuss it further so I decided to freshen up. I didn't know how long we would have to wait, or what the future held, but I'd feel better if there was a comb and toothbrush in the bathroom. Jasper carried me through then went back to make the fire up again. The crazy thing was that here I was sure we wouldn't be disturbed but we were still in the wrong place for romance.

Carlisle.

I knew the wait wouldn't be a long one. Aro was a very curious man and always impatient to learn. Sure enough I'd only browsed the books on display when Jane was back. "Aro will see you now Carlisle. Follow me please." She forgot I knew this place as well as she did but I followed slowly, gazing at the pictures on the walls. Most were the same as I remembered but there were a couple of new ones and these I stopped to look at. Jane was becoming impatient but I ignored her. As we approached the audience chamber I straightened my back and put in place my blandest expression. The doors were opened by two black cloaked figures and I was ushered in to the presence of the Volturi Leaders. Sitting in three carved wooden chairs were Aro, Marcus and Caius. They stood as I entered and Aro came forward to take my hand. "Carlisle, my friend, its been too long. So good to see you." As he held my hand I knew he was reading my thoughts, every one I'd ever had. I just hoped that he would reach the correct conclusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One.

Jasper

When the knock came on our door I knew this was it, within hours at the most I would be dead and Bella either dead herself or a vampire. If Carlisle survived I hoped he would break it all to Charlie gently, Charlie was a good man who'd been pulled into our world by the schemes of my ex, Alice, he didn't deserve all this heartbreak. Bella had stiffened in my arms and I knew she must be terror-stricken so I sent her any calm thoughts I could muster myself, but it was hard as I was so tense. I'd always thought I would die in battle not here in a building full of a bunch of superior smug vampires. The door opened and Felix stood smiling grimly.

"Aro will see you now."... as we both rose he added "Bella".

She looked at me with tear filled eyes knowing there was nothing either of us could do. I kissed her and whispered,

"I love you. I'll be waiting."

She caressed my face for possibly the last time and I put her down. When Felix stretched out to pick her up she stopped him with look that would have felled an ox.

"Is it far?"

He shook his head, "No. Just at the end of the corridor."

"Then I'll walk, but you may give me your arm."

I was so proud of her, she may be going to her death but she was going in style. As she made her way painfully to the door I could see a grudging admiration in the big mans face. She stopped, hand on the door frame and turned back,

"See you soon, in this world or the next my love",

Then she turned and they were gone, this time I heard footsteps outside the door and knew it was now guarded. Her quiet courage was an inspiration to me and I hoped when my time came I would be as fearless as she.

Felix

Our walk was very slow as the girl holding my arm could hardly put one foot before the other. She was frightened and in pain but she kept her head up as our destination got closer.

"Felix? "She asked,

I was surprised when she spoke to me, "Yes?" I wasn't used to talking, especially to humans.

"Who am I going to meet?"

"The Volturi" I answered.

"Yes but who? I'd like to know their names".

I looked at her,

"There will be the three masters Aro, Caius, and Marcus and with them Jane and Alec I think".

She nodded,

"Jane...I heard about her from Edward she's got scary powers hadn't she?"

As I answered my mind was running on, Edward had told her? I'd overheard Aro talking and he said that the warrior told Bella all about us. Did the worm lie? If so why? I would have to find a way of telling Aro what I'd heard. I didn't imagine it would make any difference to the eventual outcome but I didn't think it was right that the prisoner's pay for something they hadn't done. When we eventually made it to the end of the corridor I pushed open the door and escorted Bella in.

Bella

Felix seemed preoccupied but he did answer my questions. As he pushed open another set of exquisite doors I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders, I couldn't help my trembling hands so I gripped Felix arm tighter. Sitting in three chairs side by side were three of the strangest men I'd ever seen. Although they were beautiful, in a strange way they looked fragile, their skin was so pale it was almost like onion skin. Their eyes were a vivid ruby with a knowing look and I thought that was probably due to the amount of time they had lived. Edward had told me they were old when Carlisle met them centuries earlier. I looked around and saw Jane standing against the wall with a young man. Both had the same red eyes and slightly bored expression. Felix took me to a chair placed in front of the eldest man who I presumed to be Aro. At my approach he stood and bowed, smiling at me.

"Bella so lovely to meet you. I've been I intrigued to see the human who captured a warriors heart. I must tell you that I have heard a good deal about you, all good I hasten to say. Would you take a seat?"

He gestured to the chair nearby. I wanted to say Shove it but Felix looked at me and I realized it was a warning not to upset the man talking to me, so I nodded and sat gingerly, my legs really hurt now. Aro saw my grimace and shot a look at Felix.

"How remiss of you. Our guest has a problem with her legs and you made her walk".

Before Felix could defend his actions I interrupted.

"No Aro that was my decision which Felix graciously acceded to".

Aro shot me a calculating look and the other two Volturi sat forward in their seats.

"Bella I would like to take your hand if that is permissible but I warn you that with my touch I can read every thought you've ever had."

I knew it was a command wrapped in a request so I held one shaking hand out for him to grasp. His eyes as he took my hand in his were glittering with excitement. For a few seconds he stood bent over our linked hands then he laughed.

"Well, it seems you have a talent of your own young Bella. How intriguing...still, I must ask you a few questions".

I had no idea what he was talking about unless, like Edward, he couldn't read my thoughts. Was it possible that Aro couldn't hear me?

Aro

I was surprised when the human girl came in, I could see a resolution in her eyes mingled with the fear, there was more to her than I had first thought. Was there something that drew Edward and the warrior to her? We would see. She obviously understood just how perilous her position was but tried hard to hide it. When I took her hand I was excited, I really wanted to see her thoughts but what I saw was...nothing, she was a blank to me. I wondered how she was blocking me, as she had blocked Edward, then it crossed my mind that she would make for an interesting addition to our world.

"Bella, Bella, you are something of an enigma and I love a puzzle. Carlisle tells me you are an innocent caught up in all this and I'm inclined to believe him".

There was a hiss from Marcus but I ignored him, I had already more or less decided what I was going to do but the others didn't need to know that decision yet.

"Could you tell me who told you about us?"

Her answer, 'a Quileute' baffled me.

"Explain" snapped Marcus and I raised a finger to caution him to hold his tongue.

"Who Bella?"

She told the story of the Quileute tribe and their legends.

"Ah I see. So it was an accidental action that led you to us?"

She nodded,

"But Edward Cullen gave you the suspicions? Or was it another?"

Bella

I didn't want to lead them to Edward but I wasn't going to put anyone else in danger for his actions. "Yes, Edward saved me from an accident and that started me thinking."

"I see." he said, eyes burning more fiercely now.

I detected an almost fanatical glaze to them. "And the warrior? He had nothing to do with it?"

"If you mean Jasper then No, he didn't. All he ever did was to save me after Edward put me in danger." "Ah yes Edward. Did Edward ever offer to change you?"

I knew this was a dangerous question but I couldn't see a way out of answering.

"No he didn't."

Aro nodded thoughtfully and looked over at the others

"Really? I think we need to talk to Edward Cullen."

Jane disappeared through another door in the wall after he said this and I wondered if Edward was here too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A

Esme

I tried to shut my ears to what was happening in the other room as I dialed Henry's number from memory. It went to answer phone and I cursed putting the phone back down. No sooner had I done so than there was a loud rap at the door. I couldn't imagine who it might be so I opened the door cautiously. Standing in a pool of light shining from behind me was a huge Quileute. "Sam? What's the matter? Why are you here? Carlisle is away". I realized I was gabbling but I was trying to keep his attention from the noise. He looked at me seriously, "I've got a message for Carlisle or Emmett from Jake". I stepped aside, "You'd better come in then. Emmett's through there". He looked towards the noise, shrugged and walked through.

Sam

It takes a lot to surprise me but the sight of a disheveled Edward sitting in a chair with Charlie holding a rifle to his head made me pause momentarily. "Emmett, I have a message from Jake and it's important". Emmett stepped back and Peter took his place, one hand on Edwards shoulder keeping him in place. I jerked my head and Emmett followed me outside. "A message from Jake?" he asked. "Well, I think it originated from Annie". Emmett looked serious, "If it's from her its real important, she's the Inuit lady who helped Jasper and Bella in Alaska. What'd Jake say". I looked in his face and knew there was trouble brewing. "He wants you to get Edward on a plane to Volterra. If he doesn't get there soon it may mean the end for Jasper. He says Annie's son has arranged a private jet for you through a friend of a friend. It will be standing by at Sea-Tac when you get there. Also, he said Rose and yourself should go with Edward, No idea why and that's all he said. Do you need any help? The pack will be happy to help Bella". Emmett clapped my shoulder "Thanks dude we've got it, you might keep an eye on Charlie though. I think he's about ready to pull the trigger on Eddy boy". I laughed, "Yeah good on him. I can think of a couple of things I'd like to do to the ass hole myself.

Emmett

When I told Peter and Charlotte they went ape shit. Not that I hadn't expected it. "Peter, Annie knows what she's talking about. Trust her, Jasper did". That quieted him a little but he still wasn't happy. "I hate sitting out a fight" he grumbled. Charlotte whacked him one up the head, "You don't fight the Volturi idiot, you die." Then she turned to me, "We'll stay with Esme". Again Peter grumbled but the look Charlotte gave him was warning enough. "Emmett go, and don't come back without Bella and the Major". I nodded "I don't intend too". I used Edwards Volvo for the trip to the airport. He wasn't happy but sandwiched between Peter and Rose in their present mood I wouldn't have been either. As promised there was a plane waiting and we said a hasty goodbye before bundled Eddy inside the cabin. Once we'd taken off we could stop watching him so closely, he was still twitchy from looking down the barrel of Charlie's rifle. Personally I hadn't known Charlie had it in him and I was impressed. If Sam hadn't turned up he might just have pulled the trigger too. He turned out to be one bad ass cop!

Edward

I was shocked by Charlie's threats but even more by Jake's message. I didn't want to go to Volterra, Aro scared me, but I was more worried at the idea of coming face to face with Jasper. I knew he wouldn't care about the others if he saw me. It would be a case of kill first and explain later. I didn't think I could rely on Bella either. She seemed to be totally in his control and might not speak up for me. Emmett and Rose were nervous about going to Volterra but they never relaxed their guard. One or the other were watching me all the time. It wasn't as if I had anywhere to run in a fucking plane so why didn't they leave me alone. Was I the only sane one left in the family? Why couldn't they see how Jasper was manipulating everyone, even Carlisle. My only ally, poor Alice, was dead. Having taken in everything they said about her and thinking long and hard about it I realized they were trying to manipulate me too. She had only tried to help me. All this nonsense about revenge and Jasper's ancestor was all so far-fetched it was ridiculous. Once we got to Volterra I would be able to talk to Aro and sort the whole mess out. He'd know I was telling the truth once he touched my hand...and Bella's I thought. Her thoughts would tell the truths that her tongue wouldn't.

Charlie

When the others had left I sat with Esme and she told me everything that had happened leading up to Alice's death. I was only about half an hour too late to save her, was my first thought but then I realized that I couldn't have stopped what happened, even Jake had been involved in it. My poor Alice, I'd never known the full story of her life but it sounded to me like she had never been very stable. I think the only thing that kept her from going mad earlier was Jasper. He'd been the steadying influence on her right to the day he couldn't take it any more. As an empath he must have smoothed out her chaotic thoughts, giving her mind the peace it couldn't provide itself. In the end it was probably the right outcome, she had become so caught up in her madness that I didn't think she would have come back from it. Jasper had been at least partly responsible for her death but I didn't blame him. Poor Esme was the one I felt sorry for, she'd tried her best with them all but by closing her eyes to their faults she hadn't helped and now she was suffering for her mistakes. She told me about the Volturi and I could see she was terribly afraid for her husband, son and Bella. I knew there was nothing I could do but wait here with her. She would get the news first and I wanted to be here with her to receive it.

Rose

The flight seemed to take forever with refueling stops. Edward tried to run once so when we landed Emmett sat on him. It wasn't pretty but it was effective. I was scared of going to Volterra, somewhere I'd only heard about from Carlisle. I could only imagine how scared Bella must be right now. I just hoped they hadn't separated her from Jasper although thinking back to Bella's behavior recently and knowing Jazz I thought if the Volturi tried it there might well be fireworks. She'd really impressed me, where had the quiet little mouse I had so despised gone? I liked the new Bella and hoped she might one day see me as a sister. I just wanted for us all to make it back home safely. I looked at Emmett and smiled, home was wherever my mate was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5A

Bella

Aro explained that he would like to postpone our conversation for a while and asked Felix to take me back to my room. As Felix offered me his arm I realized what Aro had actually said and not trusting him one little bit I turned to question him but he was gone, all three chairs stood empty. We walked slowly along the corridor but not as far as we had come earlier. As Felix opened a door for me I stopped. "Bella?" He asked. "This isn't our room" I pointed out firmly. "It's the room Aro has made available for you". "No. I want to be with Jasper". Felix shook his shaggy head. "Sorry, I'm just following orders". He tried to usher me gently in but I slid to the floor. I knew it would be easy for him to move me but I was making a stand, well my version of one anyway!. He looked down at me and smiled sadly, "It won't do you any good to argue. Aro's orders are that you be separated". "Well you tell Aro that I'm sure there is a vampire law about separating mates and I insist on being with mine". I crossed my arms and looked at him. "I'm sorry Bella. I can't help you but I will pass your objections on to Aro". With that he picked me up, carried me into the room and left me sitting in an overstuffed armchair. When he shut the door this time I heard the lock snap. So it was divide and conquer was it? What they hadn't taken into account was the fact that I was unable to look after myself and I sure as hell wasn't going to let one of those creeps help me.

I sat and waited, getting colder and colder with no way of making the fire up. I thought about Jasper and a tear slid down my cheek. I twisted my wedding ring round and round as I started to sob. Where was he? I couldn't bear the pain and emptiness in my soul that I felt now I was away from him. It was far worse than before and I realized what Jasper had said to me a while ago. That once we were joined sexually it was for ever. What we had done, what I had done in the lodge had sealed our fate. We were one and I decided that no one had the right to keep us apart. I shuffled to the door clutching the furniture and hammered on the door with what I think might have been a solid silver candle stick. It made some impressive dents in the wood and I think the silver started to bend too. Eventually my arm got too tired to hit any more so I slid down, putting my head in my hands and started to cry again. I must have sobbed myself to sleep only waking when the door started to move, pushing my body along the polished wooden floor. It was Felix with a tray of food for me. Setting it down on the coffee table he turned to look at me, "Bella, what are you doing on the floor?" "Fuck off Felix" was my only reply. He grimaced but came and sat down beside me. "I spoke to Aro on your behalf but he won't change his mind. You won't see Jasper again until Edward gets here". "Why?" I sobbed, "I need him Felix. I can't cope by myself". I felt his huge arm wrap around my shoulders. "Bella. I can get you some female help if you need it. We have some humans who help out occasionally in these circumstances. Would you like me to send for someone?" I shook my head. "I want Jasper." He shook his head. "I can't do that Bella. Please let me sit you down and make up the fire. You need to eat too". I shook my head violently "NO.I don't want anything to eat and I don't want a fire. I WANT JASPER" I screamed. He pulled me into his huge arms and held me gently as I cried. I was exhausted and must have fallen asleep again. The next thing I knew I was in the armchair with a roaring fire and food on the table. I pushed the tray onto the floor watching in satisfaction as the drink slowly seeped into the expensive looking rug on the floor.

Felix

She was going to make herself ill if she didn't stop and Aro needed to know about it, I was sure he didn't want her dying by accident. As I walked into the audience chamber I heard Alec talking to Caius. "He's going nuts in there. The furniture smashed, the whole place is a mess. I don't know how much longer the door will hold. He just keeps shouting her name. What do we do? It's not right keeping mates apart. I don't care what anyone says they should be together." I joined in the conversation, "You talking about the warrior Jasper Whitlock?" Alec nodded, "He's a fucking lunatic. Should be called the Berserker if you ask me". I nodded, "She's acting the same. She's destroyed a candlestick beating on the door, now she's refusing to eat. She just keeps demanding to be with him. I tried to speak to Aro but he wont listen". "I wouldn't worry too much" Caius said. "Edward Cullen will be here soon and well get the truth. I think Aro has intentions of changing the human but I'm not sure he's decided on the warriors fate yet. Personally I think we should let him live, he's twice the man Edward Cullen will ever be".

Bella

Hours had gone by and still no one came. I'd managed to crawl the short distance to the toilet but that was it. I just sat looking at my wedding ring or hammered on the door with anything I could find but I was fast running out of battering rams. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and my throat sore from screaming for Jasper. I didn't know how much longer I could bear the feelings being apart from him gave me. Twice Felix had been in to check on me, the last time I threw the log basket at him. He caught it of course and merely put it back, made up the fire and left a fresh tray of food, clearing up the debris of the last one before leaving again. He'd given up trying to talk to me and I didn't blame him. I just screamed obscenities at him when he tried. The last tray was about to follow its predecessors when I saw a folded paper bird sitting beside the dish of fruit. I picked it up with shaking fingers. I held it to my chest carefully, "Annie" I whispered, "help me".

Emmett

When we finally landed in Pisa we were expected, a limo was waiting for us, care of the Volturi I supposed. I wondered if it was the same car that had delivered Carlisle, Bella and Jasper. Edward sat sulkily in the back with me while Rose insisted on sitting with the driver discussing pistons or something like that. My Rose never passed on an opportunity to discuss cars. It was dark by the time we arrived in Volterra but we were guided to guest accommodation, I hoped we weren't actually to see the Volturi, that we were just the delivery guys. We'd only been there for a short time when there was a knock on the door and in stepped the biggest motherfucker I'd ever seen. He looked from me to Rose then spoke. "I need help with Bella". That was it, Rose shot up, "Where is she? What's the matter?" He put a hand out, "She's OK, well not OK but she wont talk to any of us and Aro is worried about her. She's refusing to eat". Rose looked at him narrowly. "I take it she's not with Jasper." He shook his head, "Aro wont allow it". I spoke up then, "So whose full-time job is it to keep the Major from his mate?" The guy actually smiled, "Not mine I'm glad to say". Rose kissed me, "See you later honey" then she walked out, "Lead on" she snapped as she passed the giant. That's my Rose! I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six A

Rose

I could hear the banging from two corridors away, "Large mice?" I asked. He laughed "You could say that. Bella actually, she keeps it up for hours". I looked at him, "Where is he?" Felix shook his head, "I can't tell you because I don't know. But if you think she's kicking up a fuss..." He led me to a huge oak door and turned the key. "If I were you I'd duck" he said as he pushed it open. A tray whooshed past at head height then I heard her," Fuck off Felix. I want Jasper, tell that ass hole Aro I want my mate". He raised his eyebrow. "She's all yours" and as I entered he shut and locked the door behind me. Bella was crouched by a huge armchair, her hair in rats tails, her eyes red and swollen and her face gaunt. "Rose? Is it you Rose? Annie told me something would happen. Oh Rose, I want Jasper but they wont let me see him. I miss him so much Rose. It hurts so much. I've got to get to him. Help me Rose". The words were all running together she was speaking so fast. I was by her side in an instant and picked her up, hugging her to me. "It's OK Bella. I'm here now. You need to calm down". I sat in the chair with her in my lap and stroked her hair as she sobbed. As I watched she turned a plastic ring round and round on her finger and I realized what had happened. Dear god, they were mates. How could she bear to be away from him? It must be torture for her, him too. "Bella? Would you mind if I washed your hair for you. Its real tangled", she sniffed and rubbed her face but nodded so I took her through and helped her undress to shower. I didn't see a mating bite but I knew they were joined none the less, by her behavior.

Aro

I thought it would be better to see Edward in the presence of his "father" Carlisle but I wondered if it would be good to have Bella here too. As this was all about her I decided to send Jane to fetch her. Edward came in accompanied by Carlisle but it was obvious they'd had words. When Bella came in she was accompanied by not only Jane but a woman I could only imagine was Carlisle's "daughter" Rosalie Hale. I crossed over to greet the women, Bella was leaning heavily on Rose and glared at me, "Bella and Rosalie how nice to see you together". Rose acknowledged me but Bella just continued to glare. "Bella, I thought you might like to hear what Edward Cullen has to say" She looked at me then switched her glare over to Edward. "I've already heard his lies. He has nothing to say that I want to hear." I could see she was very angry with him but also with me. "I'm sorry Bella that you feel so aggrieved with me. I know you feel you should be with your "friend" but I felt it was best for you to have time to reflect on what has happened over the past two years". As she looked at me I could see that she really wasn't afraid any more. The anger and hatred she felt had over ridden everything else. "I want to see my husband. You have no right to keep us apart." Her eyes flashed as she spoke and I realized she was going to make a magnificent vampire.

Rose

I watched as Bella laid into Aro, the leader of the Volturi. She was the only one in the room who wasn't intimidated by him, shit even I thought he was a scary mother. I saw him wince as she mentioned her husband but he wasn't prepared to address that subject just yet. Instead he turned to Edward. "So nice to see you Carlisle, and your 'son'.I was intrigued to hear from you Edward, as we had never been introduced. I have made some inquiries about the incidents you described but I wanted to hear the facts from your own mouth. After all a charge of wilful murder is a very serious one. I thought it best to have all those involved here to add anything you may have forgotten. He clapped his hands and the huge doors at the back of the room opened slowly to reveal several figures. I recognized my husband among them and standing next to him was the terrifying black-eyed monster I'd last seen in Alaska. All traces of the Jasper I knew were gone. His eyes were black diamonds, his muscles hard with tension and his face a blank mask. Standing to the back of our men was Felix and a smaller young man I had never seen before. Bella turned as she heard the door open. When she saw Jasper she screamed and tried to go to him. She was stopped by the huge guy Felix who was at her side even before I could react. He held her as she struggled to get to Jazz who walked forward with no sign he had even heard her and I knew the monster had taken control once more. I looked at Emmett and he shook his head, Jasper was already like this when Emmett saw him.

Emmett

When I saw Jazz as Felix opened the door of his room I knew trouble wasn't far away. He looked worse than when we were in Alaska, except that the fury was being held internally, and I could only imagine what he'd been through here without Bella. As we walked into the huge audience chamber I heard a scream and saw Bella, then Felix was at her side holding her back gently. She looked desolate as she screamed for Jasper but I was afraid he was beyond hearing anyone. When he finally made his move we would see the doors of hell open right in front of us. Bella went quiet when she looked at him and started to cry quietly. Felix handed her back to Rose and returned to his station just behind us. I walked beside Jasper until we were standing opposite Edward. I looked over to see him watching Jasper and saw his hands shake, yeah Edward I thought be afraid, be very fucking afraid! He knew who Jasper would lunge for if and when he made his move and I didn't rate his chances of survival, even with Felix standing behind Jazz. Felix might be fast but I knew Jazz was faster and so did Edward.

Bella

My heart broke as I saw what they had done to my husband. Somebody would pay for this, Aro, Edward, I didn't care, but someone would pay. Rose stood at my side where Felix had placed me. I stayed upright but I was shaking with anger. I looked at Aro coldly then at Edward. Carlisle nodded at me and I returned it, knowing he would do his best for me as he had promised Jasper. What neither of them seemed to understand was that if Jasper lost his life then I lost mine. I clenched my hands together, feeling the plastic ring on my finger. We would get out of this, we must. In my pocket lay the paper bird, Annie's message, my talisman, the one thing giving me hope in this darkest of places.

Aro

I was disconcerted by Bella's reaction to the warrior and curious too. Were they really mates? I couldn't see it but they had both reacted as if they were. I may have underestimated the human girl. Carlisle didn't know that they had mated but he knew they were close. I wondered if Edward knew as much. I turned to the newcomers and stepped forward to greet them. "Emmett, I've already had the pleasure of meeting your beautiful wife it is good to meet you too". I looked at the warrior, his eyes were full of something and I knew it was only a matter of time before he made his attack. The only reason he hadn't reacted to Bella was to keep his focus. "Jasper." I acknowledged him and stepped back again. "Now, let's start, shall we? I'd like to get this problem resolved as quickly as possible." I looked from one to the other..".Edward why don't you speak first as you are the one making the accusations". I saw him look around wildly for help but I doubted he had any friends in here. I knew I was right as the silence continued, "Well Edward, please don't keep us waiting. Personally I'm fascinated to hear what you have to say".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven A

Rose

I looked at Emmett as Edward started to talk, I'd never heard so many lies and so much rubbish. Why hadn't Aro taken his hand and read the truth for himself? It didn't make any sense unless...unless he was giving Edward enough rope to hang himself. And Edward was too wrapped up in his story to realize this. He made Jasper sound like a homicidal maniac, turning Alice into a mad woman before killing her. Stealing Bella from him by some kind of trick. Surely Aro would see through all this.

Jasper

I know Emmett was afraid for me but I couldn't afford any weakness now. When I realized that they weren't going to bring Bella back to me I lost it, smashing everything in the room and then starting on the huge oak door itself. No one was keeping me from my mate, I needed her and I knew she needed me. She would be scared and alone and she was here somewhere. I was making good inroads into the door when I suddenly realized this was exactly what Aro was expecting and it would play right into Edwards hands. I knew he'd portray me as a blood crazed animal and I needed to prove him wrong. As I calmed I felt the pain in my chest and in my head. It had been masked by my fury but now I felt it. I needed to be with Bella for the pain to ease. Without her I was only half a man, I couldn't think straight, I couldn't bear the empty feeling that was threatening to overwhelm me. The only way I could cope with it was to let the beast out. He would feel no pain, no anguish, nothing. He would just wait and watch and react if necessary but I was scared. I'd had trouble caging him last time and I wondered if I would have the mental strength to do it again. I'd had Bella to help me then but would she be there to do it again? Would my beautiful wife still be alive to help me or would she end her life crying over my dead body? I didn't know but I couldn't bear the feelings I was left with without her. I punched my fist through the granite blocks making up the wall and screamed my defiance as the beast rattled his chains before bursting forth. I never acknowledged my brother as he walked beside me but he knew I was ready to do whatever it took to keep Bella safe, even if it took my life. When the doors opened and I saw my beautiful bride standing beside Rose I smiled inwardly and the beast roared, he too would save her if he could. We were two parts of the same person, the beast and I and we both loved our lady. As Edward started to talk I tuned him out, I wasn't interested in anything he might say. I kept my attention on Aro, he was the one that mattered, his decision would mean the difference between life and death for all of us.

Aro

I heard Edward Cullen out although I didn't believe a word he said, he did however. I tasted the flavour in the room before speaking, my brothers also thought Edward a liar and both were wary of Jasper Whitlock, the warrior. My interest was taken by the human girl, the human who had fallen in love and become the mate of a vampire, and what a vampire! Not one of the smooth types like Edward or his 'father' Carlisle Cullen but one of our wildest types. What was there in the warrior that Bella had seen,?That made him so special? She never took her eyes from him as if willing him to look back. She had utter confidence in his love for her and I thought he for hers. These two were indeed mates in the most primeval way, a way I could understand. I had kept them apart purposely to see how they would react. I wanted to see what they would do and I wasn't disappointed. I loved these two for their intense relationship but what to do with them? After all he was responsible for the death of one of my most coveted items, Alice Cullen. Still, she was beyond me now. Was there anything I could salvage from this mess?

Bella

I knew Jasper was responding to me as I was to him. Our love blazed the gap between us like a burning sun, he was glorious in his anger. The "ultimate predator" Edward had called himself but he was a pussy cat in comparison to my man. My man really was the Ultimate Predator, one who would kill for what he believed without a single regret. I wanted to be in his arms, in his bed, with him for eternity with no need to look over our shoulder for a silent enemy. I looked at Edward, he really was a pathetic excuse for a man. Carlisle who stood behind him was twice the man his son was and if we made it out of here alive, No, when we made it out alive I would beg his forgiveness and Esme's throwing their apologies back at them. They were the kinds of people we wanted and needed as friends.

Aro

"Edward. Thank you for that. Have you finished or is there anything else you want to say, anything you want to reconsider or alter?" He shook his head and I stretched out my hand for him to put his in palm up. He hesitated then put his hand in mine, I noticed his was shaking a little. I closed my eyes and watched his thoughts flit through my mind. His memories were interesting to say the least but not in the least like his words. I could see that he had twisted his memories to fit his fantasies. His mind worked differently from ours and I could see he was fighting madness and losing the fight. I wondered, could we help him? Perhaps we could keep him here in protective custody. But there were other concerns to discuss now. "Jasper, you killed Alice Cullen?" I asked but before he could reply, or not as the case may be, his sister Rosalie Hale stepped forward. I saw her husband hesitate before coming to stand beside her. She held out her hand, "I saw what happened. It wasn't his fault and he wasn't the only one who attacked her." I smiled in gratitude and took her hand in mine.

Bella

I was shocked when Rose and Emmett stepped forward to give Aro a way of seeing Alice's death first hand. I saw that they were protecting my man. Jasper couldn't speak for himself today so they stepped up for him and as they did so I shuffled forward staggering and almost falling before I felt a strong pair of hands on my arms. I knew it was him as the feeling of completeness flooded over me. I looked up into his black glittering eyes and whispered, "I want to speak to Aro. Take me over please." His jaw worked but he couldn't speak, he couldn't respond to me but he wouldn't let me fall. I took small faltering steps and he supported me all the way. He watched with interest as I made my way slowly to him at my mates side. I looked into Aro's face and spoke, "I know you've seen everything now and I guess you are ready to make your decision about us all. I just wanted to say something first if that's permissible?"

Aro

I was fascinated by this fragile human who was quite rightly afraid of us but still determined to have her say. I looked at my brothers, Marcus looked bored but Caius seemed as fascinated as me. "I think it only polite to allow you to speak my dear. The floor is yours" and I graciously waved my hand stepping back I pace or two. She smelled appetizing but it would be time to feed soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**As you have all been so patient with me and the story I'm giving you a big thank you by posting an extra three chapters tonight. Hope you enjoy them.**

Chapter Eight A

Rose

Bella sure had guts, I was terrified of the Volturi and I was a vampire for gods sake! She was a fragile human with a delicious aroma. I didn't know what she was going to say but I doubted it would change Aro's mind if he'd already decided our fates. I looked at Emmett who seemed mesmerised by our little sister then at Jasper who stood silent and still, holding her arm. I just hoped that if Aro decided Bella must die he also decided Jasper must too. I didn't see him coping without her. Then she started to speak slowly and quietly and Felix and Jane moved closer.

Bella

"I know that this is all my fault, after all I fell in love with a vampire although I didn't know it straight away. I didn't learn about your world from one of the Cullens though, they kept your law. I found out by looking into local legends of The Cold Ones. They don't deserve to pay for something they didn't do. Edward Cullen is guilty of jealousy, malice and spite but none of these deserve the death penalty in my eyes. As for Alice Cullen, she was mentally unstable and because of this she played a game of revenge that only she understood. It caused the death of a dear friend of mine and much heartbreak but she's paid for her sins, her death was a necessary evil. She was dangerous and would never have stopped in her pursuit of vengeance. Carlisle and his family have done everything they could to keep things quiet and at the same time help my husband", I squeezed Jaspers cold stone hand, "to keep me alive. We've all made mistakes and we've all as a direct result paid for them one way or another. Alice is beyond your justice and at peace but we are here in front of you waiting for your judgement. My wish is to become a vampire if I am spared and want to spend eternity with the man I love. Carlisle has a wife waiting for him back home. A wife who has committed no wrong but will be punished never the less if he loses his life. My sister Rose and her husband have helped me to survive, something I am sure you will frown upon but they did it for Jasper. He is a good man with a good heart and he doesn't deserve either your censure or your condemnation . I would therefore ask for your mercy for those standing in front of you now.

Aro  
I wanted to shout "Bravo" after hearing Bella's speech, it was so impassioned. She spoke up for every one of the Cullens, even Edward whose actions resulted in her being here. She spoke well but justice must seen to be done and someone had to pay for the law that had been broken. She may want to become one of us but she should never have been put in the situation where she could make such a decision. I was unhappy with the possibility of Carlisle's death but he was the leader of his strange coven and as such was responsible for their actions. I had been against his unnatural way of life from the start but as an experiment it was interesting. The couple Rosalie and Emmett had impressed me with their unwavering loyalty to Bella and the warrior, and that could become a problem if we decided to destroy those two. Ah, the responsibility of deciding life or death for others was a heavy one. Edward was the most at fault but he had a bargaining chip, his talent. I'd already lost Alice's gift, was I ready to waste his too? Isabella would make a magnificent vampire but that too had its problems. If we decided that the warrior must die as punishment for Alice's murder then she would become a liability. The question was, could she control the warrior as Alice had or would he become a danger to our world himself. So many questions and too few answers!"My brothers and I will discuss our findings and make our final decisions. Felix please show our guests to their rooms". I had anticipated the next demand Bella would make "I want to be with Jasper please Aro." I nodded graciously, "Perhaps you would all like to wait in Bella's room until we call for you".

Carlisle

I knew Aro had already made some or all of his decisions, this wait was just a game to him, it gave him a feeling of power. I had been impressed with Bella, she was extremely courageous to stand up to him,I just hoped it wouldn't cost her too dearly. Aro was strange that way, he liked a spark in his opponents but it could upset him just as easily. We followed Felix back down the long corridor, Bella was struggling by now and I saw Jasper sweep her up into his arms without a pause, his eyes still black, muscles rigid with tension. She had a very deep connection with him for him to feel her pain while he was so conflicted.

Bella

The pain in my legs was excruciating now and it was difficult to put one foot in front of the other. I gripped Jaspers arm tightly as a really severe spasm shot up my left leg and I found myself swept from the ground into his arms. I locked my arms around his neck and kissed it, "Thank you Jasper" I whispered, I could feel his mixed emotions, rage, helplessness, love, hope, joy, despair and apprehension all trying to claim him for their own. "I'm with you Jasper whatever happens we'll always be together" and I rested my head on his shoulder. My room was big but it still seemed crowded with us all in there. Jasper stood by the door, still holding me, head resting on mine. Emmett was holding Rose close to him while Carlisle sat in one of the armchairs head on hands. Thank goodness Edward hadn't been sent to wait with us, I wouldn't have rated his chances of leaving in one piece very high. I closed my eyes and immersed myself in the pleasure of being in my husbands arms.

Edward

I couldn't work out why I wasn't sent with the others. I wanted to talk to my father and sister. I needed to know what they had told Aro and Bella...well, she'd done a real hatchet job on me and I had no idea why. She must know that I still love her and that she held my life in her hands. I couldn't believe the Volturi would kill me, after all I had a talent Aro coveted. Maybe I'd be invited to stay here for a while. Then when things quietened down I could go back and find her again. It sounded like she was going to let Jasper change her...I hated the thought of his venom running through her body but at least she would still be there waiting if it took me years. I'd noticed the stupid plastic ring on her wedding finger, it figured he was just too cheap to buy her a real ring. Didn't she mean more to him than that. I'd have got her the most expensive one I could find to show how much I loved and cherished her. Still she would get all that eventually...with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine A

Aro

My brothers and I stood together discussing the vexing problem of the Cullens. I wanted to spare Carlisle but it was going to be a difficult ruling to get past my brothers. I was insistent on Bella being allowed to become a vampire but again it would be a ruling I would be fought on and I had to choose my battles carefully. The one thing we had all agreed on was that Rosalie and Emmett would be pardoned but stay on probation, there was no case to answer in their actions. They had shown an interest in the human to be sure but they hadn't let our secret out they had just protected her from Edwards approaches. Ah, Edward yes, what to do about him? This was a difficult one as he had broken our law by allowing Bella to find out about us. He was mentally very unstable and quite possibly our weakest link. His thought processes had become muddled and he wasn't safe to be out in the world any longer. Caius voted for his death but I didn't want to lose his talent so I turned to Marcus. "How do you see the problem of Edward?" Like me, Marcus had his own agenda and I wanted to see which fights he would pick and which abandon.

Carlisle

I was really worried now, especially for Edward, as I felt Aro had some hidden agenda. I knew he had wanted Edward to join him some years ago and he had been turned down. I didn't think Edward would have a choice this time and I would have to explain it all to Esme. I knew Edward had

done some very stupid, even dangerous things but he was still my son. As for the decision about myself I was vaguely hopeful, I wanted to see my beautiful Esme again and if I was given a second chance I would try to be a better father to my remaining children. Rose and Emmett had been very angry with me for the way I stood up for Edward at the expense of Jasper and Bella. They were right of course and I hoped to have a chance to apologize I knew they had been back to the house or they wouldn't be here with Edward now, which was a hopeful sign. I had no idea of Aro's decision about Bella and Jasper. I thought Aro would allow Bella to live as long as she was changed. She had impressed my former friend that much was obvious. My biggest worry was for Jasper. Of all of us he was the most blameless but I had seen Marcus scowling at him. He was nervous of the young man standing there. Jasper had a name as a fearless warrior and I think Marcus saw him as a potential threat although all Jasper had even wanted was a quiet life with a woman of his own. We had all thought Alice was that woman, but it seems we were all wrong. The Volturi also thought Alice had kept him in check when in fact it turned out to be the other way round. If Aro saw him in the same way, a potential threat, then he was doomed and Bella with him. I knew she wouldn't live on without him.

Bella

I knew we could be spending our last few hours together in this life and I wanted to make the most of it. Jasper was locked inside his head but I knew he heard me so I ignored everyone else in the room and poured out my love for him. I caressed his hair, his face, his neck, feeling his muscles react slightly to my fingers. I laid my cheek alongside of his and tried to fix the feel of his skin, his smell, everything in my mind. It wasn't fair, we'd never had a chance at a life together. We had earned that right but fate had other idea's, we'd been stopped at every turn. I traced my name on the skin of his arm wishing I could reach within his chest and hold the heart that belonged to me, to tear my own out still beating and offer it to him to keep safe for me. I had seen Carlisle watching us but I had no time for him now. These precious moments were all for my husband, the one I loved more than life itself.

Rose.

I spent the time waiting to hear our fate in Emmett's arms, my rightful place, and watching Bella. She loved my brother so deeply and he'd waited so long to find her, it just wasn't fair. I had resented my human life coming to an end but I had found Emmett soon after and had another chance. Poor Jasper had finally found his mate only to lose her to death, either his, hers or theirs. I knew they would be together eventually, she would find a way to end her existence if forced to become a vampire without him. I had seen how stubborn she could be and if it came down to it I would help her. I had an idea how she felt about Jazz and if it was anything like the way I felt about Emmett then she couldn't live with the pain of separation.

Emmett

I watched Rose watching Bella and could read her thoughts written plain on her face, the pity for a love not destined to be. I didn't feel good about any of this. We could all be dead in a few hours or some of us could be taking the sad news back to Esme, Charlie or both. How had it come to this? Where did it all go so terribly wrong? I thought I knew, we should never have listened to Edward when he insisted we leave Bella, that's when all the bad shit started to happen. I guess Rose and I could have stayed out of it and in the clear but I wouldn't have thought much of myself if I'd walked away from Jazz and Bella and their troubles. I'd been taught that the family stick together and I'd followed that mantra to the bitter end. I didn't want to die or lose my beautiful Rose but I was proud of my actions and hers in the end. I pulled her tighter to me and kissed her.

Jasper

I knew my time was over, there was no way the Volturi would let me live after I took their coveted prize from them. Alice would have her wish even though she would never know it. Her revenge had followed me from the grave but in killing me she was also taking Bella's life, something I would have saved if there was any way. I couldn't tell my beautiful lady how much I loved her or how I would have fought to the death for her but she knew none the less. Her words to Aro had touched me deep within. She had fought for me right to the bitter end. My beautiful Bella, my love, the one who held my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten A

Carlisle

I heard the footsteps coming down the corridor and I knew this was it, we would live or die in the next few minutes. I looked at my sons and daughters in the room and smiled at them, I was proud of every one. Rose and Emmett stood, hearing the steps too but Jasper stood with Bella in his arms as if he'd heard nothing. The door opened and Jane stood there unsmiling, "Aro is ready for you. Follow me please." I waited for the others to move first then took Jasper gently by the elbow. "Come on son. We need to go". Bella looked at me and smiled, "Thanks for everything Carlisle. If we don't make it please apologise to Esme for me." I nodded and we walked down the corridor to discover our fate.

Aro

I watched as our guests filed in, they looked nervous all except Jasper and I had expected nothing less from him. Bella in his arms looked almost a part of him as I believed she probably was. We would soon know, one way or the other. Marcus was seething but he looked outwardly calm,so I kept an eye on him just to be sure. "Sorry to have kept you waiting so long but as I'm sure you appreciate there was much to be taken into account. Please make yourselves comfortable". I gestured to the chairs I'd had put out for them but they declined politely. "As you wish. Bella is there anything we can get you? Food, drinks, painkillers?" She looked at me and replied calmly, "No thank you Aro. The only pain you can cause me no painkiller will touch." She was gracious and I appreciated courtesy so I bowed in response. "Very well. I am sure you are impatient to hear our findings so I'll begin. I think we should start with you Carlisle as the leader of this coven. My friend, you know how concerned we were when we learned of your unusual life style. We agreed at the time it would lead to trouble eventually, we are not gregarious by nature and such a large group of us living together was certain to bring problems. I am just sorry that it should have turned out to be such a large and ultimately fatal one for some at least". As I said these last words I could see in his eyes that he knew our decision. "Although you were not intimately connected with the problems caused you were the one ultimately to blame for what happened. As coven leader the 'buck stops here', is how the humans put it so very aptly. Felix".

Emmett

I couldn't believe what I'd just seen, it happened so quickly. Felix moved, Rose screamed and Carlisle was dead. We were all stunned, we'd never thought that he would pay for Edwards crimes. As Felix threw his lighter on our father's body I saw Edwards face. He finally saw the price of his actions. Were we to be next? Aro turned and for the first time the smile had been wiped from his face. "A very sad outcome but I'm sure you understand why the decision was made." He steepled his fingers in front of his face and looked directly at Edward. "I hope you have learned something from this Edward?" There was a silence that seemed to go on and on before Marcus spoke, "Just get on with it Aro. I'm getting bored." Aro glanced at his brother and smiled indulgently. "Patience brother. These things cannot be rushed."

Aro

I knew I had their undivided attention now. The shock of their leader's death had impacted on all of them, well, all except the warrior. He stood a granite masked statue holding his life in his hands. Bella had let out a small cry and buried her face in his shoulder. It was good that she saw we meant what we said, a lesson she would do well to remember. I turned to the main troublemaker,"Now Edward, a good deal of this trouble can be laid at your feet. We've listened to your version of events and heard these other good people give theirs. It pains me to have to say this Edward but you are a... liar." Edward started to get up but Felix who was back had stationed himself behind the chair and put his hand on Edwards shoulder to prevent him from doing so. He started to speak but I silenced him with a gesture, "No. You have had your say and now it is my turn. We are very disappointed in you Edward and you have come very close to losing your life, like Carlisle, however...we have come up with an alternative." I stopped and looked at the others before continuing, "It seems to us that you have done your utmost to keep the human girl Isabella, that you consider her yours, a prior holding so to speak. Yet she has chosen another over you so we are giving you a chance to win her back. You can choose to stay here and join the Volturi without her...or...you can choose to fight for the right to the girl." The gasps all around made me smile.

Emmett

I could hardly believe what I was hearing, Edward had a choice while Carlisle had burned? A choice of fighting for Bella, who didn't want him, or staying in Volterra, what a choice. Edward was looking around for help but we avoided his eye. I knew what I would choose, stay in Italy rather than with a woman who didn't want me. If he won and turned Bella into a vampire he would be her first victim and I knew she'd rip his fucking head off. Rose looked at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing. Thinking about it he'd been given the choice of his death or imprisonment here. He knew as well as Aro that if, and it was a big if, he won Bella he'd have to change her and she'd kill him.

Aro

I waited impatiently for Edwards reply, this "choice" had been a concession to Marcus. If Edward decided to fight and he won then the girl would be his. If he chose to stay with us then he would have to live with the consequences of that decision. I knew what he would choose, I would collect yet another talent, whilst Marcus held out hopes that he might jump the other way. He had some kind of history with the warrior, not directly but there was something and later I would make it my business to find out the nature of it. It was down to Edward, his decision would influence who lived and who died and he wasn't even aware of the serious nature of his decision.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Edward

I didn't know what to think. Felix wouldn't let me get up, Aro wouldn't let me speak and the others, Emmett and Rose wouldn't even look at me. I looked over at Bella in Jasper's arms and it finally dawned on me that she didn't want me. I could fight to win her but I'd only be winning her body, her mind and heart already belonged to another. I could change her but I thought I might end up her first victim. The other question I had was who would I fight? If it were Felix I might stand a chance because I was faster and I could read his moves as soon as he considered them. If it were Jane...but then that wouldn't be a fight would it. The only other possible opponent was...no...I wouldn't fight Jasper for the very simple reason that it was a fight I couldn't win. Even if I beat him...and that was an enormous ask, I'd lose Bella even more completely than I already had. In simple terms, I couldn't win. I realized I couldn't win, Aro had very cleverly cornered me, I was destined to stay in Volterra at least for the foreseeable future. I turned to the three sitting in the chairs watching me expectantly. "I've made my decision. I'd like to stay here and join the Volturi. Aro smiled while Marcus looked furious. I heard Rose gasp and saw Emmett nod his head. He'd done the maths like me and had come to the same conclusion. I looked over to Bella but she never even raised her head, just nestled into Jasper as if for comfort. She wasn't mine and I suddenly saw that I'd lost her the day I turned my back on her after the party. She was Jasper's mind, body and soul. Aro clapped his hands in joy. "How wonderful brothers, Edward has chosen to join us. Welcome to Volterra. If you follow Jane she will show you your new quarters." I bowed my head and followed Jane out of the chamber knowing I may never see any of my family again.

Emmett

A coward to the very end Edward. I think he knew he couldn't win either way but I like to think I'd have given it my best shot. I guessed it was our turn next and as I looked Aro was gesturing to Marcus who obviously wasn't very happy with the outcome. "Ah, Emmett and Rosalie. It has been lovely to finally meet you after hearing about you from your father. Thank you for escorting Edward here but I'm sure you must be eager to be off. Please give my condolences to your mother, the beautiful Esme. Perhaps one day she will visit us herself. We always appreciate visitors from the world outside. Still, I mustn't keep you any longer. She will no doubt become anxious to see that you are fine. Please tell her of Edwards decision for me. Goodbye friends." I couldn't believe it, we were being dismissed without any sanctions. Well I guess he got what he most wanted, Edwards gift in his power. We gave our thanks and got the hell out of Dodge. As we left I looked back at Bella and Jasper. They looked so alone and vulnerable and I made to return but Rose pulled me out and shut the door. "Are you mad? We need to get out of here asap". "What about those two?" I asked jerking my head towards the doors. She stopped with a sad look on her face, "Em, did you really believe they were going to make it out alive after what happened to Carlisle. Aro has to punish someone for Alice's death and Jasper is the obvious choice". "What about Bella?" I asked. She shook her head "If he goes she'll join him Emmett the same way I'd follow you". I couldn't argue with that so I took her hand and followed the corridor to freedom.

Bella

I saw that it was to be Jasper and I against the might of the Volturi and I whispered "Yours for eternity" to him before struggling from his arms, to my feet. Aro watched me, I know he heard my words to Jasper but I didn't care. "Bella, are you sure you wouldn't like a chair?" I shook my head, "I don't think so Aro but thank you. If you could jut tell us your decision and give us time to say goodbye we're ready". He looked slightly startled, "I think you are being a little premature Bella. I'd like to talk to you a little longer before we make our decision". I laughed at that, "I'm sorry to appear rude Aro but I think you'd made your decision before we even got here". He smiled, "My dear girl it sounds as if you don't trust us to be unbiased." I smiled back at him, "Oh I don't Aro". At this Marcus hissed quietly and Caius looked affronted. "I'm sorry if that sounded insulting, it wasn't meant to be. It's just that looking at the facts we should never have been commanded to fly here. You could have insisted on my being changed in America. For you to insist we fly here makes me think there was more to it than just a hearing. You wanted Alice to add her talent to your guard and she was killed. The way I see it you needed a scapegoat for the crime and who better than a man who makes you nervous. Or at least his reputation does, and I wouldn't mind betting that the reputation you heard so much about came from Alice". The look on his face proved I'd hit home. "The really sad thing is that Jasper has spent a number of years trying to live down the warrior reputation. He's done nothing to earn since joining the Cullens. Why wont you just leave him be? All he wants is to live quietly with me, he has no dreams of conquest or war, he wants the peace the Cullens provided him. Let him be that man, that peaceful and loving person that I can see. The warrior is tired of fighting let him be, please. He's done nothing more than try to protect me. If you punish anyone it should be me". I felt Jasper tense at my side but I squeezed his hand, "Leave it to me Jazz". Aro looked at him, at our two hands clasped, then at his brothers. "Bravo!" said Marcus sarcastically. "Do you really think we'd believe you a human? I've seen your peacemaker in action and I have to tell you he is quite something. He didn't earn his title God of War for nothing". I shuffled forward. "Perhaps if you had been in his shoes you would have got the title instead. If it was a case of fight better than anyone else or die what would you do? He didn't have a guard to protect him" I sneered. "He had to fight to survive, you might want to try that sometime, I did and its not easy so don't point the finger until you've tried the task". The silence when I finished speaking was so loud it was deafening.

Aro

Inwardly I was laughing, She was a real spitfire and probably the right partner for the warrior. I waited to see if Marcus would answer her charges but he was unnaturally quiet, for the very first time I thought, my brother was speechless. This human deserved a chance for her gall if nothing else.

Marcus

I was furious with Aro, after all we had said and after I'd told him my feelings I could see he was going to ignore everything and give the blood crazed monster another chance and the human girl too. I could see her being a liability down the road but he'd get what he wanted, Another butterfly for his collection. All I could do was watch and wait. My day would come and there would be no one to plead for him then. I got up and threw Aro a look so he would know how unhappy I was then I swept from the room. I knew Caius would back him up but I would keep my spies on the warrior, he would slip up eventually. Perhaps he wouldn't change the girl, I could only hope but I could be patient. I'd waited a long time to get my revenge, I could wait another century if necessary.

**Thank you for continuing to follow the story. Please keep the reviews coming I do read them all.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A

Bella

I didn't know what to make of Marcus leaving, was it a good sign or a bad one? I had been sad to see Rose and Emmett leave but I wished them well, they deserved the outcome they had got. I was sad for Carlisle, he hadn't deserved to lose his life for Edwards actions but I saw that the Volturi were sending a message to all vampires. Keep the laws or pay the price, this was a very dangerous world I was going into. As I looked at Jaspers face I saw the hurt in his eyes and knew that if he could have he would have saved Carlisle, the man would had shown him there was another way to live, without murder and hatred.

Aro

My task was almost over, just these two left to deal with. I knew I would have to deal with Marcus later but I wasn't going to be forced into a move I didn't like. I wanted to see Isabella the vampire and to see what talent she had. Perhaps it would make up for the loss of Alice Cullen, who knew? "Friends I am sorry to keep you waiting until last but I needed to get the more unpleasant decisions over first". I could see Bella's face become very alert although his was as impassive as ever. He more than anyone knew how it was sometimes good to put your enemies at ease before the axe fell, but not on this occasion. "We have come to a rather unusual decision regarding you both. There was some talk of you both being put to death for your transgressions but we have decided on another sentence." She looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Isabella, you have six months to make good on your pledge to become as we are. If at the end of that time you are still human then your life is forfeit and we will come for you. At the end of your first year as a new-born we would like you to visit again, purely for confirmation. As for Jasper..." She looked more concerned than when I had started to talk about her own predicament.

Bella

I knew this was when I would really learn my fate. "Jasper has a somewhat violent history which concerns us." my heart stuttered. "However, we feel that you may be a steadying influence on him. Shown by the fact he hasn't attempted to attack Edward or try to save Carlisle, a very sad business. So, he is to remain in your custody permanently. Be aware that we will watch your situation periodically and if it seems that you cannot influence him for the good then we will act swiftly and with deadly force. Do you have anything you would like to say?" He looked so benign but I knew better. We had won but it was a qualified win. "I would just like to thank you and the others of the Volturi for your decision on behalf of Jasper and myself." Aro beamed at my polite thanks. "Then run along sweet Bella and join your family before the plane leaves". He approached somewhat warily and took my warm hand in his cold one, kissing it and then replacing it in Jasper's. The fingers curled around mine possessively. "Goodbye my friends. See you in a year if not sooner." and he twirled round and disappeared.

Emmett

I just wanted to get the hell away from this fucking place, it was pure evil and I wanted out. The Volturi guard who had escorted us to the waiting area just said we would be leaving soon and disappeared. I was beginning to wonder if it was a trick when the door opened and the pilot stuck his head in, "Ready to go folks?". How this human could work for those freaks I would never understand. We walked across the square to the helicopter and took our seats but although the rotors were spinning we were still on the ground. "Do you have a problem?" I snapped. He turned to me smiling and shaking his head, "Nah. I'm just waiting for the OK to leave". I sat back, muscles tensed waiting for the fuckers to come back and haul us off the damned copter. Rose was holding my hand tightly and looking round for incoming freaks too. Suddenly she squeezed my hand tightly, "Em look!" I turned to see Felix sauntering over to the helicopter followed by...yes it was Bella and Jasper. God, they'd made it after all. As they climbed in Bella turned back and put something in Felix hand, holding it for just a shade too long. As we took off I couldn't believe what I saw, Felix standing there smiling slightly at Bella.

Bella

I couldn't believe that we were free, we'd done it, we'd got out of Volterra alive. As we climbed into the helicopter I turned to Felix. "It was you. You were the one who left me the bird. You know Annie." He smiled, "Oh I know a lot of people Bella. I've been around a long time and met a lot of interesting people. Go Little Bird, fly off home with your warrior." and he moved away so we could take off. I watched as his figure got smaller and smaller before finally disappearing into the darkness. Then I turned to the others. "I'm so sorry about Carlisle, he didn't deserve to die. How are we going to break it to Esme? I don't think I can bear to see her face." Emmett looked at me and smiled grimly, "I think Esme had an inkling this might be the outcome and she's not on her own, Peter, Charlotte and Charlie are with her. "Charlie?" I blurted out. He nodded "He was ready to blow Edwards head off before we left". I looked at him and Rose happy that they weren't blaming me for Carlisle's death.

Jasper

We had survived, due to Bella's strength not mine. I still couldn't believe it, we were going home! I wanted to hold her close, tell her how much I loved her but I couldn't. The beast was roaring in triumph and wouldn't go back in his cage. I was trapped once again and I was so tired I couldn't fight any more. I had a raging thirst I couldn't quench and a burning need for my wife I couldn't vocalise. I was trapped with no way out.

Bella

Once we were out of sight of Volterra I breathed a little easier. I was in my husbands arms, free from threat and I couldn't be happier. I looked at him and pressed my lips against his, suddenly realizing that he wasn't reacting. When I looked I saw the same hunted and angry look I'd seen in Alaska. The beast needed caging once more and it was up to me to do the job, but not here. I wanted to get home to have all the time in the world to lavish on my man. I whispered to him, "Soon my love. We'll be home soon and I'll free you from your beast. We'll cage him so well he'll never get free again." I heard Emmett's snigger followed by a crack and a cry of outrage but I didn't look up. Nothing mattered but Jasper and I.

The flight from Pisa to Seattle was spent mainly in silence. The Volturi had thoughtfully provided the same jet so we had no refuelling stops. I wanted to go home with Jasper, we needed time before we could be with the others and Rose seemed to realize this. She offered to explain everything to Esme and Charlie giving me a "Shut up and do as you're told for a change look" I thanked her with tears in my eyes. I felt a little guilty leaving them to deal with Esme's grief alone but my priority was Jasper, his needs came first every time. At Sea-Tac Rose and Emmett hired two cars. An automatic which I would manage and one for themselves. Rose drove their car and Emmett the other as far as Port Angeles then I took over. Emmett helped me into the driver's seat of our car and kissed me goodbye. "Don't be a stranger bells. I'll miss you and the big guy". He touched Jaspers shoulder "See you Jazz". Rose kissed me, "Thanks for everything Bella. Look after my brother". I nodded kissing her back and set off a little hesitantly for our home in Port Angeles. I hadn't wanted anyone coming with us to our home. We needed it, selfishly, all to ourselves. I watched Jasper from the corner of my eye as I struggled to remember the way. He slid across the seat and put his head on my lap. I put one hand on his hair and smoothed it as I drove, he was so tense it made me cry. Driving one-handed whilst crying isn't to be recommended and I sighed with relief when I saw the track leading to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A

Bella

When I finally drove up to the front of the house I was exhausted. I couldn't get from the car to the house unaided but Jasper seemed to sense it. He sat up slowly still not looking at me and sliding across pulled me onto his lap so he could climb out carrying me in his arms. He trudged slowly to the front door which was still off its hinges and into the lounge. He seemed as weary as me so I grabbed a throw off a chair and steered him to the huge couch. He laid me down and snuggled into my arms pulling the blanket over us. I stroked his face and kissed him gently until I felt his muscles relax a little then I dozed off happy and content that we had a future after all.

When I woke up there was bright sunshine, pouring through the patio doors. I looked down to see him, eyes closed, head on my breast listening to my heartbeat. I touched his cheek and whispered "I love you". His eyes never opened but he murmured "Love you back". I could see he was still struggling to come back to me. This last encounter with the Volturi had sapped his strength, physical and mental. He was bone weary and clinging to me like a child. I wriggled over until I could see his face. It was full of tension and the black smudges under his eyes were a good indicator that he needed to hunt. "Jazz" he didn't respond. "Jazz look at me baby". He opened his eyes slowly as if each lid weighed a ton. The look in them almost broke my heart, he was begging for my help. I shuffled off the couch motioning him to stay where he was and made my way to the bathroom using the furniture as an aid. I knew he was aware what I was doing but he never moved. Once I'd washed and changed I came back in on my ass. "Jazz I need your help",I held out my arms and he came to me as if in a dream. Once he'd picked me up I whispered in his ear. "Show me the land we have". He kissed my face and headed out the back, through the partially demolished kitchen. What the hell had happened here? I wondered. His pace was so slow he seemed to be making no progress but once in the woods I knew what to do. I asked him to take me to the pond I knew was here somewhere. He stepped so silently that the deer drinking there hadn't heard us. I could feel when he scented them and wriggled from his arms to the grass. "Hunt Jazz, you need to hunt". As if waiting only for my permission he took off, fast as a gazelle but deadly as a snake. I watched in awe as I saw him take down the first deer. It had no time to run and its neck was broken instantly. I watched fascinated as he drained it and ran out of sight after the others. It was terrible and beautiful at the same time, like the time I had seen a lion chase down a gazelle on TV. But this apex predator was mine. I sat watching the trees rustle in the breeze, happy to wait for him to return. I knew he may be some time as it had been too long since he hunted last. As I sat there I thought about the last week and everything that had happened to us. I thought about Felix and Annie. How she had reached out from beyond the grave to comfort me. Suddenly I felt I was being watched. I looked around warily only to see Jasper standing in the shade of the trees opposite. He was watching me intently, his eyes burning into mine. He looked magnificent standing there, his skin flashing here and there as rays of light caught his skin and shattered into rainbows. His shirt was stained but not ripped, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, his jeans creased, his feet bare and I felt my desire mount.

Bella

He stood the other side of the pond staring at me until I beckoned him with a crooked finger. I was startled as he leapt the water and landed cat like in front of me. I could see his eyes were now a dark gold and I saw again the orange flashes dancing there. He took me in his arms and nuzzled my neck, "Let's go" he whispered and picking me up ran for the house. All I could hear was the breeze whistling past and my heart thumping its way out of my chest. The back door stood open which was just as well or he would have kicked it in. The next thing I knew I was laying on the huge bed and Jasper was looking down at me with such longing in his eyes. I took off my blouse before he stopped me, "No time" he hissed as he ripped off the rest of my clothes and lay down beside me before rolling on top, holding his weight on one hand. "God you are exquisite he murmured as he ran his free hand over my face my neck and finally my breasts. I gasped with pleasure arching my body up to meet his. I literally pulled the buttons off his shirt in my haste to get it off. I wanted to feel his naked body against mine. As I undid the zip of his jeans he lifted his whole weight in a one arm press up so I could slide them down over his hips then he slid out of them discarding them on the floor. As he lowered his body to mine I thought I would go crazy. I could feel his hard muscles and then his erection pressing into my stomach. I clutched him as tightly as I could ,kissing every inch of his body I could reach. He looked into my eyes, "I think I owe you". I smiled and grabbed his face in my hands. "Well now, its not nice to keep a lady waiting. Surely as a southern gentleman you know that." He smiled and his face lit up, he looked so young at that moment, it was so easy to forget that for all his experiences and knowledge he was at heart a young man. He kissed my lips, "Sorry ma'am, I've been remiss I hope you'll let me make it up to you." I pretended to think about it but my brain was screaming for his body. "I may "was all I could manage and that in a whisper. He trailed kisses down my body covering every inch with his blazing lips. When he reached my hips I tensed slightly, I had no idea what to do. He looked back up at me, "Trust me Bella." I nodded, "Oh I do". And his kisses moved lower until he was caressing my very center with his tongue. The venom stung a little but i wasn't complaining as he penetrated me further and suddenly I wasn't there any longer. My body was humming with delight as I watched from above. The fireworks faded a little and I was back in my body, breathless and panting. He looked at me again and lifted his body so it was hovering above me, his erection just touching my stomach as it twitched. "I love you Bella" he whispered as he adjusted his position to enter me. As I felt him start to slide inside me I tensed again but then I could feel what he was feeling, the joy and contentment as he finally became one with me. The slight pain was gone almost instantly and we moved together eagerly. My waves of desire mingled with his as he moved faster and faster taking me on a voyage of ecstasy. We came together, I felt him spill his cold seed inside me as I climaxed, this was heaven and we had finally arrived.

**I thought I'd kept you waiting long enough.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen A

Jasper

I rolled onto my side spent, and took Bella in my arms as she shuddered coming back to earth. I had never felt anything like this before. We were joined in a way I hadn't believed possible, now I could feel every sensation she did. As we lay together I felt a completeness, a peace and belonging and I knew I had found my forever. It had been worth the years of pain and torment to get to this place.

Bella

As he caressed my arms I felt strange, it was as if a small part of my heart had broken off and floated away while another piece but cooler floated in its place and made me whole. I could feel all that Jasper was feeling, I could almost hear his thoughts and I knew he felt the same. "Is this how its supposed to be?" I whispered in his ear. He shook his head "I don't know Bella. I've never felt anything like it before but I have heard of it. I feel you inside me and me inside you". I giggled "Well one of us has the advantage there". He smiled "True" and I felt him growing hard again. "Oh Yes". He took me again and we rode the waves of pleasure together. This time the strange feeling was intensified. I felt my heart splinter into shards and mix with his. We were truly one now and I could feel his hands as they touched my skin, the emotions he felt as he looked at me and I knew he felt the same. If there was a heaven on earth I had just found it. As I snuggled up to Jasper, kissing his neck and starting to drift off to sleep I heard his phone buzz on the bedside cabinet. I opened my eyes in time to see him crush it to silence in his free hand.. Nothing was going to interrupt us now.

Peter

When Emmett and Rose got back Charlie and I were discussing fishing techniques. For a human he was good company and I noticed Esme seemed to be leaning on him for support. We'd all tried to keep her occupied to stop her worrying but I guess we weren't entirely successful. I'd come in from hunting this morning to find her sitting on the couch with Charlie who was doing his best to comfort her. "News?" I asked eagerly. Charlie shook his head, "Nothing yet. I'm hoping we might hear something today. This waiting is killing me." He hugged Esme to his chest, "I'm sure it will be OK. They'll be back soon." I wasn't so optimistic, I knew the Volturi and they didn't take prisoners!

Esme

There was a knock on the front door and Charlotte went to answer it, I just couldn't face anyone until I had Carlisle back at my side. I missed him so much that it hurt. Poor Charlie had become a tower of strength for me and I really appreciated that he'd taken time off to stay with me. He must be frantic with worry himself for poor Bella. All I wanted was my family back safe, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Bella and most of all Carlisle. Charlotte came back in with Sam and as I looked at his serious face I knew he'd heard something. "Sam?" inquired Charlie. "Charlie, Esme" he acknowledged. "Jake is on his way home. Billy had a heart attack last night and they don't expect him to make it, I thought you should know. He'll call here too if that's OK, to see you all. I think he might have some news but he wouldn't tell me. He said he needs to pass it on in person." We all looked at him, Oh No. It must be bad news I thought, someone isn't coming home. I couldn't bear that thought and buried my head in Charlies shoulder.

Peter

Sam motioned for me to follow him outside. "It's bad news Peter. I don't know who exactly but they won't all be coming back. I'm sorry I had to be the messenger but Jake hasn't got anyone else he could ask. I never liked the Cullens much but that changed when they helped Bella. As long as Edward doesn't become coven leader we will honour the treaty we made with Carlisle. I'm not saying he won't come back but its always a possibility. Could you pass that on if it becomes necessary?" I nodded, "Sure. I never liked the Cullens much either so we have something in common." He smiled grimly, "Let's hope Carlisle comes home safe with Bella." and he turned loping back into the trees before phasing back to wolf form. We didn't like each other but that was only to be expected, we were natural enemies working together for the sake of one human girl who had turned all our worlds upside down.

Jake

I wasn't looking forward to my mission, I wanted to see my father who was in the hospital and probably not going to make it but I had something I needed to do first When Johnny H had come to me with the message from Annie I felt gutted, Carlisle dead! He'd paid the price for being the Cullen leader but it was Edward fucking Cullen who was guilty. He was responsible for his father's death. Unfortunately he was out of our reach, at least for now, but we all had time to wait. Eventually we'd get a chance to right the wrong. There was no mention of Bella though and I hoped that was a good sign. Johnny had told me that Annie had a "Friend in Volterra" and while I thought it amazing I wasn't surprised at anything I heard about her. She was a very special lady and I was proud to have known her.

Peter

I had a quiet word with Charlie regarding the news Sam had given me. If things were as bad as it seemed they might be, we would have to watch Esme. If Carlisle didn't come back she would be beyond consolation. He offered to hang around if needed which I appreciated, I had no idea what to do with her if it was bad news. Charlie was still optimistic about his daughter and I hoped for Jaspers sake that he was right. What a fucking mess and it was all that screwed up Edwards fault. I promised myself if he came back I'd kill him myself, Esme or no Esme.

Esme

We heard the door open a few hours after Sam left and I saw a tall handsome Indian boy walk in. He looked very solemn as he walked over and sat down beside me. "Hi Esme. We've never been formally introduced but I'm Jacob Black." I took his hand, "Yes I know you Jake. My husband told me all you did in Alaska and I'm very happy to finally meet you." His hand felt scorching enfolding my much smaller and colder one. He looked over my head to Charlie and I sensed a message sent and understood. I started to shake as I realized what he had come to tell me. "It's Carlisle isn't it Jake?" My voice was so quiet I wasn't sure he'd heard me at first. He nodded, "We got word through the Guardians. I'm very sorry Esme but Carlisle won't be coming back. The Volturi held him ultimately responsible for Edward's wrong doing and they killed him." I looked at this beautiful boy who was giving me such terrible news. "Are you sure Jacob Black? Is there no chance that your news is wrong?" I knew before he said it that there was no mistake. My husband was never coming back to me, he was dead, I'd never see him again, hold him and hear his soft voice. I crumpled to the floor hugging myself tightly to stop myself shattering into a million pieces. I felt Charlies arm around me and grateful for the comfort it afforded me I held on to him desperately as I died within.

Emmett

We'd left Jazz and Bella in Port Angeles, Bella insisting she could manage from there. Rose was very silent as we drove off. "You OK Rose love?" I asked taking her hand in mine. She shook her head, "How are we going to break it to Esme? I know how I'd feel if it were you. How will she cope? How will we cope without him? I'm scared Emmett." I pulled off the road and pulled her into my arms. "I don't know Rose but we will. We have to carry on or all his work will have been for nothing. He taught us a way to live that was better than any other. He gave us a home and stability and guidance. Now its our turn, to make him proud of us. To show that we learned the lessons he tried to instil in us, that we are as good as he was. We'll support Esme and try to help her find a way through this." Rose looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. "Thank you Emmett, for everything" and she kissed me. I could have stopped somewhere for the night after that kind of kiss but we had to get home. Neither of us was really in the mood anyway, so I started the car and headed on back to Forks and Esme.

Rose

When we got home I saw Charlie's cruiser parked outside next to Peter's car and thought it might be a good thing Bella's dad was here. We got out slowly as Charlotte came down the steps. She looked very sad as she walked over to us. "She knows" she stated. I was confused, "Esme knows? How?" She explained, "Jake came here. He'd got a message from the Guardians. They knew about Carlisle's death." I groaned, "How is she?" I looked towards the house. Charlotte shook her head, "Not so good. Charlie is with her. He's been here ever since Jake came last night. I don't know how she'll cope, I couldn't if it were Peter." "No, me neither if it were Em. Does she know the rest?" Again Charlotte shook her head, "No. Jake only told us about Carlisle. Why is there more bad news?" she put her hand to her mouth, eyes opening wide, "Oh No. Not Bella or Jasper?" I took her arm, "No, just Carlisle." Her eyes narrowed. "What about Edward? Don't tell me they let him go?" Emmett broke in then, "No way. I'd have killed the fucker myself he he tried to come back. He's staying in Volterra with Aro, safest place for him." She agreed, "Where are the others?" I smiled at that, "Bella took Jazz home. He wasn't too great and she felt they needed a little down time. I think she plans on coming over in a couple of days. She's one hell of a woman Charlotte, you should have seen her in front of the Volturi." "Yeah" Emmett butted in again, "My little sis really knows how to kick ass."

Esme

I'd heard the car pull up and watched as Charlotte went out to them. I couldn't move, I felt welded to the spot. Nothing was real any more, I was alone. When I lost my baby I thought I could never feel again, I just wanted to die. Carlisle saved me and gave me a new life with children, a home, a family and now it was all gone, he was gone and I felt such emptiness, I'd lost it all again and there would be no Carlisle there to put me back together this time. I heard steps and looked up to see Rose and Emmett standing there. Charlie moved away as they rushed over to hug me. My children were home or at least some of them. "Edward?" I asked, dreading the possible answer. Emmett growled low in his chest but Rose scowled at him. "He's staying in Volterra with Aro. I think its for the best, he doesn't have any friends left Mum." To hear her call me that mended my broken heart just a little. "Oh Rose I'm so sorry for the way we acted. Do you think Bella will..." I noticed her absence and that of Jasper. "Bella and Jasper?" I asked looking at Charlie. "They're fine Mum. Jasper needed a time out but I'm sure they'll be visiting in a day or two." "Where are they now?" Charlie asked, relieved to hear his daughter was OK. "Jazz has a house in Port Angeles. They went there." He nodded, "She'll be fine if she's with him." then turning to Esme he continued, "You must be real proud of your children Esme they're a fine bunch." We all knew he wasn't including Edward in this but it was nicely said all the same. "Guess I'll be heading home now they're here but I'd like to call in again tomorrow if that's OK with you?" he was addressing Esme again. She gave him a wan smile, "Yes Charlie I'd like that and thank you for everything." He smiled, nodded to us all and left, we listened in silence as his car negotiated the winding track back onto the highway.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Sixteen A

Jasper

The last twenty-four hours had been the best of my life vampire or human. Being with Bella was wonderful, giving me a warm glow deep within me, in a part of my being I didn't even know existed. She was my personal sun, around which my dark planet orbited. The peace and contentment flowed into me whenever we touched and we'd done a lot of that. At present she was soaking in the tub while I made lunch. I knew she was stiff and sore but she shrugged it off as part of the experience. I'd seen the bruises I'd left on her body but she made sure I didn't feel guilty. "Emblems of your passionate love for me" she'd called them. I finally felt a complete man. We had made love over and over, she being as greedy for it as me. She would sleep naked in my arms then wake and we would start over again. Each time was different, sometimes gentle and calm, at other times passionate and hungry. I'd called a halt when she could hardly move any longer. "We have eternity my love."When she called I went to help her out of the tub and wrapped her in a huge fluffy bath sheet so she didn't catch a chill. "Time to eat darlin'" I said as I carried her through to the deck. I set her down carefully at the table and with a flourish uncovered the tray I'd prepared for her. I'd picked some wild flowers and put in an empty jar to please her. Alongside the scrambled eggs, toast and freshly squeezed orange juice was a small jewel box. I saw her look at it and frown. "Have you been spending money on me?" she asked. I shook my head, "Not a penny, I promise" and I handed her the box. She was hesitant at first but she slowly took off the top to reveal the present inside. When she lifted it carefully out she looked at me with wonder, "Jazz its beautiful. Did you braid it yourself?" I nodded. "I have to admit that the clasp isn't new." She stopped me with a kiss. "I love it. Put it on for me please." I took the bracelet out of her hand and fastened it round her wrist. The contrast between the colour of her hair and mine gave the bracelet a pattern but I was only interest in its symbolism, our lives and hearts intertwined to make one.

Bella

It was beautiful, the perfect gift. I saw the meaning immediately and my heart burst with even more love for the man kneeling beside me. I waited for him to rise and sit back down but he stayed where he was watching me as I ate my food finding to my surprise that I was ravenous. When I cleaned my plate I sat back and trailed my hand across his naked shoulder. "I love you Jazz". He looked very serious and I wondered what had happened, "Jazz, what's wrong?" He smiled, "Nothing darlin' I just wanted to ask you a question." I was nervous now. "OK. Go ahead." He took my hand in his and touched the plastic ring on my third finger. "I'd like to make that official Bella. Will you marry me again.,this time in front of our families." I didn't know how to say all the things I wanted to so I just nodded, tears flowing down my cheeks. His smile was dazzling. "Thank you Bella. You've just made things complete." He kissed me again and again and as usual things got out of hand quickly. When we finally got showered and dressed I knew we had a journey to take. I sat sipping my coffee watching him as he cleaned up my dishes, "Jazz?" He turned, "Yes darlin'?" Why do you like to watch me eat? "He smiled, "I like to watch you whatever you're doing." I shook my head, "It can't be as interesting as watching you eat." He froze then, "Watching me eat?" I think he'd forgotten our first morning, "Yes. I took you out to hunt, remember?" He shook his head, "I don't remember. Didn't it scare you?" "What a stupid question. How could anything you do scare me. I watched you in awe, you were so beautiful, like a leopard." He threw the dishes back in the soapy water, covering himself in bubbles and took me in his arms. "You always know the right thing to say."

Jasper

There was nothing I could do or say that Bella didn't like, even my hunting didn't disgust her. Soon we would have to discuss her change but for a few weeks at least she would be free and happy. I knew we needed to see the family and Charlie but I'd been putting it off. Now Bella mentioned it I had to go along, so we got the car out and set off for Forks. Bella sat beside me, one hand entwined with mine and her other resting on my thigh. It felt hot against the denim of my jeans, burning a way through to my flesh. I pulled her head onto my shoulder and we drove the rest of the way close like this. We'd decided to stop at Charlies first but Bella saw his cruiser parked at the station so we pulled in there. I help Bella out of the car and holding her elbow to take most of her weight I aided her into the station. Charlie saw her and jumped over the counter in his eagerness to get to her. "Bells. I'm so glad to see you honey. I heard from Rose and Emmett that you were OK but its great to see for myself." As he held her close he mouthed to me, "Thanks for keeping her safe." I nodded. "Hi Jasper, thanks for bringing my girl back here. Everything OK? Are you going to see Esme? I'm headed there in a few minutes myself." Bella leaned back and looked at her father. "How is Esme?" Charlie shook his head. Not good Bells. She goes down hill every day and none of us know what to do to help." I suddenly thought, maybe I could help, I could try to take some of her despair away.

Bella

We waited for Charlie to finish up and drove over together leaving our car at the station. Jasper would run over and pick it up later I had no doubt. As we pulled up outside the house I heard a roar and I was pulled bodily from the car and into a bear hug that took my breath away. "Emmett please, you're making me dizzy. Put me down big brother." He stopped swinging me and gave me a big kiss instead. "Bells. It's great to see you. How you doin'?" "She was fine till you decided to spin dry her." It was the voice of Rose, my big sister. She took me from her husband and put me back down on the ground, "One day we hope to house train him." I laughed, it was good to see them again. Then I saw Esme standing in the doorway. She looked so fragile standing there and my eyes filled up. She smiled sadly then came down the steps and hugged me. "I'm so glad to see you Bella, Jasper. It seems as if you've been gone for such a long time. Rose told me you stood up for Carlisle in Volterra and I want to thank you for that. I'm sorry I'm not more welcoming but I don't seem to be able to cope. Oh Charlie, I'm so glad you're here. I can't think..." she trailed off and threw her arms around him.

**Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming along with your guesses as to why Marcus has it in for the warrior.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

Rose led me to the kitchen to talk while Jasper stood with Emmett and Charlie around Esme. "How is she Rose? I can't even imagine how she feels. They were together so long, I was dying inside being away from Jasper for just a few hours". Rose nodded, "Yeah I saw. I thought about it a lot since we got back, she already knew". I looked at her, "How?" Rose smiled "Jake with a message from Annie". I suddenly remembered the paper bird on the tray. I'd forgotten all about it in the euphoria of coming home with Jazz. "I guess that helped you a bit. Sorry we didn't come back to help you". Rose gave me a knowing look, "Lady you needed time with your man and it looks like you made good use of it, you are positively radiant and so is he. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see him finally settled. You trod a long and hard road to get there but you persevered. Was it worth it?" I grinned and bit my lip. "That's all the answer I need". She hugged me then she noticed my bracelet. Holding my arm up she looked at it keenly. "That's beautiful, did Jazz get it for you?" I nodded, "Well he made it for me". She stroked it gently. "Wow. You've really changed him. It suits you anyway, nothing flashy, a bit like the ring" she said smiling widely. "Oh yes. I wanted to talk to you about that".

Rose  
I couldn't help a little scream as Bella told me she and Jazz were going to be married properly, well kind of. She wanted a simple ceremony and he'd left it all up to her, whatever made her happy made him happy. I noticed while we talked that he kept looking over just to reassure himself she was still there, and she did the same. Charlotte had joined us when she heard my shriek and she and I took over the planning of the whole thing. Bella seemed to accept that we wouldn't do anything she would hate. We both knew her well enough by now. It would be quiet and simple and we would try to involve Esme if she'd let us. We hoped it would take her mind off things a little.

Charlotte

As soon as I saw Bella with the Major I knew it was a done deal at last. He adored her and I could see she felt the same way about him. They both glowed with an inner light, something I'd never seen Jazz do in all the years I'd known him. I'd heard about the impromptu wedding ring but I had to admit I wasn't sure Rose wasn't having me on till I saw it for myself. Bella wore it as if it were the most precious jewel and I often caught her twirling it with a secret smile on her face. But the thing that touched me most was the bracelet I saw on her wrist. Many years before Peter, Jazz and myself were sitting round a camp-fire outside a nameless town as we wandered aimlessly and Jasper told us of an old family tradition handed down on his mother's side. I think she was part Indian but way, way back. After the first night together the man or woman would collect some hair from his and her pillow and braid it into a bracelet. A sign they were now one entity. I'd thought at the time it was a pretty tale but now I saw how powerful a statement it really was.

Bella

Charlie went off with the other guys to meet up with Jake and go hunting. I wasn't sure if my dad was now an honorary vampire or wolf but either way he'd been accepted by both sides. Rose, Charlotte and I joined Esme in the lounge and I sat beside her. "Esme I can't begin to understand how you feel but I do know that Carlisle was a brave man right to the end. He looked after me and I tried to look after him but I'm afraid I didn't do a very good job. He didn't deserve to...well he just didn't and I wish with all my heart that we could have brought him home to you". Esme took my hand. "Thank you, I know you tried. Anyway, it's good to see you and Jasper together. I hope you have at least as many happy years as Carlisle and I had". I could see she was in pain and tried to think of something to say but she beat me to it. "Can I get you something to eat? You must be starving". I was about to refuse until I saw Rose shake her head and mouth "Let her." So I smiled, "Thanks Esme I'd love something". She patted my hand and walked out and Rose nodded, "Thanks Bella".

Esme

It was good to have a houseful again for a little while and I knew Carlisle would have been so proud how they had all made their peace with one another. Bella was trying so hard that I knew she felt guilty and I wasn't having that. She more than anyone was innocent in it all. I'd overheard her tell Rose about the wedding and their plan to involve me which was very kind. I would help and put on a brave face. I wouldn't spoil their special time for anything but when it was all over I would go to join my beloved Carlisle, somehow. As I cooked for Bella I felt an arm on my shoulder and turned to see Jasper standing there. He pulled me into a hug, "Esme I'm so sorry for what's happened. I hope you can believe me when I say that if there was any way I could have saved Carlisle I would". I squeezed him, "I know Jasper but thank you for saying it. I wanted to tell you that both Carlisle and I are very proud of you son. We didn't do right by you and that is something I must learn to live with. I hope you can forgive us both". He nodded "Carlisle and I already made our peace, now its our turn". As he held me close I realized how much of Carlisle had rubbed off on him. This strangest son of ours had turned out well and I was proud of him. He took the pan from me. "I'll finish this, you go talk to the girls before they push Bella into a full-blown church affair." I laughed, "Not the Bella I know" I said but I allowed him to push me out of the kitchen.

Bella

I watched as Jasper went into the kitchen and hoped he could help Esme with the pain, she was trying for us but I knew deep in her soul that she was giving up. Without her mate the world must have seemed a black and unfriendly place. After a few minutes she came out looking more cheerful and walked over to me, followed by Rose and Charlotte. Your dinner is in the oven and the boys have gone out hunting. Well girls what are we going to do for Bella and Jasper's wedding? I want it to be just right". And I knew she was thinking of her own to Carlisle. There came a knock on the door and Esme went to answer it. When she came back in I was delighted to see Emily. "We heard from Jake that you were here and Esme kindly invited me to come over and see you". She hugged me warmly then stood back to get a good look. "Bella you look great, much better than when I last saw you. She looked around, where's this supreme being you told me all about?" I laughed "He's gone hunting with Charlie and the rest". She looked surprised but just smiled, "Oh well I'll get to see him eventually I guess". She still looked beautiful to me but the scars on the side of her face reminded me of Edward. Johnny H had really done a number on him and I hoped that whenever he saw them in his reflection it would remind him of the price of jealousy.

Emily

It was so good to see Bella so radiant, I wish Sam had come but he just said that he didn't know what to say to Esme. I think the pack was worried about who would take Carlisle's place as the leader. When I realized that Edward wasn't here I knew things would be fine between the wolves and the vampires. We had something in common, to keep Bella and Charlie safe. I was invited to join in the wedding planning, Bella was looking a little apprehensive and I knew she was thinking about Alice and her idea of parties, weddings in fact any kind of gathering but I saw her slowly relax as we all agreed the wedding should be at their home in Port Angeles. It would be a very simple one, no suits, no dressing up and no minister. Esme suggested that perhaps Emmett could officiate but Bella just smiled and told us to leave that to her. I knew she had a plan by the smile playing around her mouth. She didn't want a long walk down the aisle for obvious reasons but we girls thought we might get her to walk a short distance with a strong arm beside her. Charlie would finally get to walk his daughter to her husband. Jasper would arrange his best man and I didn't envy him the job because I knew of at least two men who would lay claim to the job, Emmett and Peter.

Bella

Everyone seemed to know exactly what I wanted. The girls would arrange for some flowers and food for the human guests but I now had to decide what to do with them, I didn't want bridesmaids but they all deserved a role, if not for them I wouldn't be here to get married. "Esme, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked and she looked surprised but smiled and nodded. With her help I made it down the front steps and we walked a little way before I stopped her. "I wondered if you would walk me to Jasper along with Charlie?" If she could have cried at that moment, she would have. "I'd love to Bella, thank you for asking me. Do you think Charlie will be OK about it?" I nodded "I'm sure he'll be delighted". Her smile was the first I'd seen on her face since we got here. When we got back the other three agreed it was a lovely idea and Charlotte came up with another. She had heard of a tradition somewhere on her travels where the bride's sisters would each walk a short way with her, handing her on from one to the next until she reached her groom. The symbolism wasn't lost on me and I quickly agreed. Each of them would walk beside us for a few steps, it sounded perfect.

Jasper

Emmett kept hinting about a best man and I saw Peter scowling at him. This was going to be tricky if I wasn't very careful. I knew this was the only thing Bella wouldn't be involved in but I wanted someone important to her to be standing beside me, So who?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

When Charlie returned shortly after he admitted he couldn't keep up with the others. "Getting too old I guess". The meal was ready so he and I sat eating in the kitchen with Esme who seemed to find some comfort in being near Charlie. She didn't say much but I knew her thoughts were miles away in Italy with Carlisle and Edward. If not for Emmett and Rosalie coming back I think she might well have travelled to Volterra to be reunited with her beloved Carlisle but she wouldn't make them feel even more guilty by forcing her death on their conscience too. I'd only just finished eating when the others came sauntering in and with them was Jake. He gave me a dazzling smile and after looking to Jasper for permission, which made me smile, picked me up and hugged me tight. "Good to see you again Bells and looking so happy, I guess you've finally found your special someone". I nodded, "Yes Jake I have, about time you did too". He grinned a little sheepishly, "Reckon I have Bella". I twisted round to look at Jasper, "Jake's going to take me for a short walk. Wont be long" and I leaned back to throw him a kiss which he caught and brought to his lips with a smile. We were so perfectly matched it was almost beyond belief.

Jake

I knew Bella was desperate to hear my news so I carried her out to the trees and we sat together on an old log. "Well?" she said, eyes sparkling. "I've told Billy so I guess you are next". "Oh sorry Jake I totally forgot, how is billy?" Jake shook his head, "Not good, but he recognised me, he's only awake for short spells now and the doctors say it wont be long. I'm just glad I can be here with him as he takes his final journey. Anyway, as for me, well Bells I finally found my girl, imprinted the second I saw her." "Really Jake? Who is she? Come on Jake spill". He looked bashful and it made me giggle. "Don't tell me she's an old woman with no teeth and lots of wrinkles". He laughed and hit me playfully on the arm. Unfortunately it was right over one of my painful bruises and I winced, hissing through my teeth. "Sorry Bells was that too hard?" Before I had a chance to answer a cold voice from behind us replied, "You have my permission to talk to Bella or give her a hug but any violence however unintentional I take personally". Jasper leaned over and kissed my cheek, "You OK darlin'?". I nodded, "it wasn't violence Jazz he just caught a sore spot. Really I'm fine". He nodded and gave Jake a warning look before disappearing again. "Wow, guess I'd better be careful with your man watching every move". "He's just a bit overprotective" I started to say but Jake stopped me. "You can never be overprotective with the most important thing in your life and I think I might react the same way with Mel". "Oh, so she has a name?" I answered caustically. "Yes she does and she's the most wonderful person I've ever met. She's one of Annie's nieces and a guardian too". "Oh, a wolf and a bear, that should make for interesting cubs". He smiled broadly, "Yeah. Well the first one we'll name for you or Jasper depending".

Bella

I was thrilled to hear that Jake had imprinted. He'd been on his own too long and I was so happy with Jazz that I wanted everyone else to be happy too. "So, are you going back to her soon?" He shook his head, "She came to Forks with me. She's on the Res now with Sam and Emily. I'd like you to meet her, do you think Jasper would allow that?" I nodded, "Yes I'm sure he will, but he might want to come too. Jake nodded enthusiastically, "Good idea Bells lets grab him and go". I smiled he was still the same impetuous boy as always. When we got back we found Charlie and Esme sitting together on the swing seat in the garden, they seemed to be talking earnestly so I didn't disturb them. "Jazz, I'd like to go to the Res with Jake to meet his girlfriend. Will you come with us?" He looked at me as if gauging his answer then nodded, "OK but remember I'm a Cullen and the wolves don't like us on their land". Jake nodded "True, but you're a Swan too so you'll get a pass this time". The two seemed to have forgotten the words exchanged earlier and I was very happy about that. I wanted them to be friends because I'd hate to give Jake's friendship up, but Jasper was the most important person in my life and I would never do anything to hurt him.

Jasper drove me to the Res while Jake made it back quicker in wolf form. When we reached the border Jasper slowed right down. "Bella, I know you and the Quileutes are friends and I appreciate that you want to see them but will you promise me something?" I looked at him quizzically, "Sure Jazz anything", and squeezed the hand I was holding. "If I ever tell you to leave I want you to go, no questions, no hesitation and I mean at any time, not only today or with the Quileutes but in any situation". I wasn't sure where this was coming from but I knew he was only concerned for my safety and I loved him even more for it. "Yes Jasper I promise", and I kissed him gently on the cheek. He seemed less tense after this and sped up again. Waiting outside Emily's stood Jake, bouncing up and down with impatience. When we pulled up he almost ripped the door off in his impatience to get me out. I found myself carried into Billy's and almost thrown at the girl sitting on the couch. "Bella this is Mel, Mel this is Bella, my greatest friend". We both looked startled which in turn made us giggle and we were soon talking like old friends. Emily walked in soon after and brought home-made muffins which we grabbed before the boys turned up to demolish them.

Jasper

I had a feeling bad things were coming and Bella's promise made me feel a bit happier. I always knew when trouble was on the horizon even if I wasn't sure which horizon it was hiding behind. I sat in the truck watching as Bella was man handled into the cabin. She was happy and that was good enough for me. I wasn't sure I would be as welcome though. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my window. I wound it down to face Sam Uley. "Jasper" he acknowledged, "Sam" I returned the gesture. "Do you think we could talk for a few minutes?" I nodded and stepped out of the truck taking a casual glance at the cabin. "She'll be fine I promise you". he reassured. "Oh I know that or I wouldn't have brought her here".He nodded," I know. I was sorry to hear about Carlisle. It must have been an enormous blow to you all". I nodded and he went on, "I spoke to Emmett and I'm sure he passed the message along". "Yes he did but I have to tell you that we have no leader any longer. There is Esme, Emmett and Rose. Bella and I will be moving on". He nodded at that. "I thought that might be the case so please tell Esme that she is perfectly safe if she and the others stay here our treaty remains intact". "Thank you Sam. There's trouble coming and its good to know you will look out for her." He studied my face, "You feel it too eh?" He looked around, "There's something in the wind but we'll just have to wait for it to present itself before we can work out what to do. Look after Bella she's one of us too and we will protect her from anyone we feel is a threat, that includes you, so take care Jasper."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Esme

I wanted to be here for the wedding but it was so hard without Carlisle. I don't know how I would have coped without Charlie, he was such a help. He'd given me his mobile number as well as the house and I often woke him in the middle of the night to talk. Rose and Emmett did all they could but I Charlie was much easier to talk to, I didn't know why. He had offered to drive me to Port Angeles for Bella's hen night and I preferred this to running with Rose, that would be too painful. As we drove Charlie brought up the subject of Alice. I hadn't mentioned her because I didn't want to hurt him. "Esme, can I ask you about Alice." He sounded nervous so I smiled, "Of course Charlie." He hesitated and looked over at me, "She told me something about her past but I'm still confused. She was locked up before she became a vampire and afterwards she didn't remember her past but she blamed Jasper for what happened. Why?" This I could answer easily so I told him of her past and what Bella had heard from James. The part about Jasper's ancestor he found amazing. "Wow, what a coincidence. Shit happens though I guess." I smiled, "Yes. I guess it does." He stretched out his hand and took mine. "Esme I know I can't do much for you but I'm always here if you need a shoulder or someone to talk to." I squeezed his hand very gently, "I know Charlie and I'm very grateful." I kept my hand in his for the comfort it gave me.

Bella

I was nervous about tonight, I didn't know what to expect, I'd never been to a hen party before. Rose and Charlotte had turned up early this morning waking me up and dragging us out of bed. Once dressed Jazz was chased out with firm instructions not to come back until the next day. I felt sorry for him, being kicked out of his own home, until I saw Emmett and Peter waiting in the driveway for him. I watched as they all ran off in the direction of the woods and I knew the next time I saw him he would be standing waiting for his bride. I wasn't left to brood for long though. I was roped in to help with the decorations for the next day. Everything had to be ready so tomorrow we could relax...relax some chance of that! After I did my bit by supervising the food for the buffet I was shooed into the bathroom for a long bubble bath, the emphasis on long. After half an hour Rose came in with a glass of non alcoholic cocktail for me. With my tablets I couldn't afford to drink much, I really didn't want to fall flat on my face tomorrow.

Rose

We got Bella out of the way so we could decorate the front of the house for the wedding. Nothing fancy just some twinkle lights and greenery twists. We knew they were simple people and both hated frills and lace. We had arranged one surprise and I was looking forward to her face when she saw it. Charlotte was leaping from tree to tree with the garlands when Emily turned up to help. "I offered to bring Esme but she said Charlie is bringing her later." I nodded, "Yeah. She gets a lot of support from him. He's a great guy." Emily nodded, "Well Mel and I spent the day baking and we've brought the cake and other sweet things for tomorrow, where do you want them?" I showed her to the huge fridge Jasper had installed, though why a vampire, even one with a human girlfriend would need all that fridge space was beyond me. We carried the stuff in from her station wagon, my eyes boggling at the amount. Seeing my expression Emily laughed, "You haven't seen the pack when they start. They'd clear this in about five minutes and that's with a two minute break in the middle. It amazed me how Bella had brought together two sworn enemies and made them if not friends at least neutrals.

Charlotte

We'd arranged a quiet hen night because Bella was still a little fragile and we didn't want her keeling over. Besides, she couldn't dance or join in any physical activities so it was going to be low-key. I'd built a huge bonfire in the back yard for the evening and Emily sorted out a barbecue for the humans and wolves. Peter and I hunted early over the border in Canada so we were set for tomorrow and I knew Rose and Emmett would head into the woods in the morning with Jazz if they didn't get their fill tonight. As soon as Esme arrived we'd start. Bella had started to complain she'd be as wrinkled as a prune if we didn't get her out of the tub soon, so I went to rescue her.

Charlie

When I drew up outside Jaspers place I had to admit I was impressed. I'd heard he'd done the work himself and it looked good. Not flashy or expensive looking like the Cullen place although it was probably as big. This looked warm and cosy, it invited you to come in, kick off your shoes and relax with a beer and I knew my Bella would have fallen in love with it as soon as she set eyes on it. I helped Esme out of the car and walked her in. Once Rose and Bella saw her they made a fuss and I knew she'd be OK, tonight at least. I gave my daughter a big hug and took my leave, promising to be back bright and early the next day. As the wedding was going to be a small affair with just vampires, wolves and those in the know like me there was no need to wait until evening so the wedding was going to take place in the late morning sunshine, or at least I hoped it was going to be sunny.

Bella

It was great to see my Dad even if he did high-tail it fast when he saw he was the only guy in attendance. He'd been invited to go with the rest of them but he'd offered to sit with Billy for Jake. I knew Billy was fading fast and I just hoped he'd hang on until Jake got back late tomorrow. Harry who'd recovered remarkable from his illness would be there with Charlie tonight and would sit by Billy's bedside tomorrow until Jake got back. Esme looked very grave but she was here and I was glad. I'd watched Charlie as he opened the car door for her and held her hand up to the house and I realized just how much she had begun to rely on him.

Emily

Rose and Esme had kept Bella amused with stories and a film during the afternoon so we could put the finishing touches to the place and light the bonfire. I was going to get the barbecue started for Bella, Mel and myself and I'd made some of the special rib sauce that she always adored when she came to the reservation. We'd arranged a little surprise for her too. After the food we had a visit from a masseur just for Bella. I have to admit he was 'hot' and she blushed the whole time he worked on her. "Do I need to tell Jasper its off tomorrow?" I asked her at one point and she went even redder at which point we all fell about laughing. On a serious note though we hoped the massage might help to loosen up Bella's muscles and make it easier for her to walk down the aisle as she insisted on doing. When I saw her drooping I nodded to Rose and we took her back to the house grumbling all the way. "Now Bella you need to look your best tomorrow or Jazz might take off." She slapped me weakly and went to bed like a good little girl. I think the last drink she had might of helped, or it could have been the alcohol we'd spiked it with. Not too much, just enough to help her to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen A

Charlie

When I got up the next morning the sun was shining and that pleased me, my daughter would have a sunny wedding day. I'd been at the hospital until the early hours but Billy was still hanging in there. He'd woken for a while yesterday evening and I told him about Bella and Jasper. He smiled and asked me to give her a message, he'd sent her his blessing. I had a job to do this morning before turning up at the house but first I had to ring Harry and see how Billy was holding up. It seems he was about the same, looking forward to seeing Jake later in the day.

Bella

I had butterflies when I woke up and at first I couldn't think why. As a ray of sunlight shone across my counterpane I remembered. Today I would be whole, I was marrying my darling Jasper officially, in front of all our closest friends. As I looked at the clock by the side of the bed I realized it was after 9. Panicking I shouted for Rose, Emily, anyone. I needed to shower and dress and eat, no, I couldn't eat or I'd be sick, I could think of a hundred things to do and I had less than 3 hours to do them. Rose came in smiling at the expression on my face. "Calm down Bella, you have plenty of time. All you have to do is sit and be pampered. Everything is under control. Emily is in charge in the kitchen, Charlotte is ready to help you with your hair, I've got the dress and Charlie's already here. He and Esme have gone on a mysterious trip which I understand you arranged. I smiled "Yes that's my surprise. What about Jasper's ring?" I'd ordered it from a local jeweler "Emmett has gone to collect it. Anything else?" "Flowers?" "All done so breathe and eat". Emily came in with a tray of fruit, toast and juice. I shook my head, "I can't eat I'll be sick. They sat on the bed with me, "Yes you can and you will. We don't want you passing out during the ceremony".

Time seemed to move erratically, either too slow or too fast. Charlie came back having completed his assignment. He said he was going to stay with Esme until it was time as I had enough help. I think the sight of all the women was too much for him. "Is Jazz back yet?", I must have asked at least fifty times. In the end Charlotte snapped, "Bella he'll be here. He's hardly going to stand you up, it took him over a century to find you so for all our sakes Shut Up". Rose was doing my hair and she nodded agreement. "Bella if he stands you up Char and I will hunt him down and emasculate him OK?" I tried to calm myself but it wasn't easy. Being away from him was agony, I needed his touch, to see his smile, smell his scent. "She's got it bad" murmured Emily as she and Mel passed with yet more food.

I heard music from the back and knew it meant the guests had started to arrive. I wanted to peek but Rose wouldn't allow it. "No, you wait miss. Its your turn soon enough". I slipped into my dress as the minutes ticked by. It was simple cream long skirted with short sleeves and as I looked I gasped in surprise, someone had embroidered a tiny but exquisite bird in flight over the left breast. "Oh, its beautiful. Who did this?" Emily smiled, "We all did a little so its from all your sisters". "Oh god she's going to start crying" said Char but I held the tears back, "Thank you all". I had nothing to hold except Jasper's ring which I clasped tightly in my right hand. There was a knock on the door and Esme came in. She held a necklace of blue stones in her hand. "Here Bella, something blue and old for you, I wore it when I got married". I could see she was close to tears so we just hugged as she fastened it around my throat. "Are you ready?" I nodded, "Yes I am. Is the minister here?" she smiled "Yes we picked him up this morning. He's in hiding until you arrive". I nodded, "Good". I took a deep breath, "Ready girls?" They all nodded, Esme clapped her hands, "Stations girls and get Charlie in here please".

Charlie came in, pleased not to be forced to wear a suit, it was casual only. He'd put on a tie though and I smiled at this acknowledgement of the special day. "Ready Bells?" I nodded and took his and Esme's arm as he opened the door. The house was full of wild flowers in simple bunches, the smell reminding me of our time by the pond. I could see people through the open door, Jake and Emmett standing there both with big grins on their faces. I walked slowly leaning on my supports until we walked out into the sunshine then Esme and Charlie handed me over to Jake and Emmett. I looked at their faces, took their arms and carried on a few steps more before Char and Peter took over followed by Rose and Emily and finally back to Charlie and Esme who handed me carefully into Jasper's care. The look on his face said it all, there was joy and mastery there. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold and the smile he gave me almost stopped my heart.

Jasper

As I heard the whispers I knew my Bella was on her way and I turned to see a vision of beauty coming towards me. She had insisted on walking and everyone wanted to help so her progress was slow. She walked painfully but the excitement and love on her face when she saw me said it all. I still didn't know who the minister was but she'd assured me he would be here and that was good enough for me. Sam stood at my side, a sign that the wolves were happy with our marriage. As I took her hand I knew she was mine, forever. We turned back and I found there was a young man standing before us. He was dressed as casually as the rest but there was a wisdom in his deep brown eyes that seemed to look into our very souls.

Minister

"Friends, we are here to witness the joining together of Jasper Whitlock and Bella Swan. I have been privileged to watch their love blossom and seeing you all here, wolves, humans and vampires just shows how special they are. I am here representing a very special lady who is unable to join us today except in spirit. Our beloved Annie saw young Bella before she even arrived in Alaska. She knew that Bella was a very special person and that is shown if you look around you. Who else could have brought together such a gathering? Annie has watched over Bella but now it is time to pass that responsibility to another. Jasper has proved his love for her and she her love for him. I would like you to stand while they make their vows. I watched as everyone stood and it dawned on me that I was seeing ancient enemies standing as friends, and all because of their love for a single girl. As the assembled crowd stood, Jasper and Bella turned to each other and held hands. They began to speak,

You are my husband  
You are my wife  
My feet shall run because of you  
My feet dance because of you  
My heart shall beat because of you  
My eyes see because of you  
My mind thinks because of you  
And I shall love, because of you.

I took their hands in mine, one in each and said, "Jasper I hand this woman over to your care on behalf of all assembled here. As you exchange rings I would remind you that the contract is binding on both of you for all eternity". I watched as he slid the simple gold band on her finger and she the twisted rose and yellow gold on his. "I would like everyone to stand again and welcome the new couple, Bella and Jasper Whitlock". As they turned to kiss I saw Bella look at her ring and gasp as she saw the tiny paw print on her wrist. She looked at me then over at Jasper's to see the same. "A gift from Annie" I whispered. "Now kiss the bride Jasper before you get pushed to the back of the queue"

Bella.

After we'd been congratulated by everyone I pulled Jasper over to meet our minister properly. "Jazz I'd like you to meet Johnny H. He looked at me then back to the young man. "I have a lot to thank you for." Johnny H nodded, "I was only too pleased to help but now I must get back. I hope to see you again in Alaska, the lodge is yours whenever you need some solitude". He shook hands with Jazz, hugged me, then walked away towards the car waiting to take him back to the airport and home, Charlie and Esme waiting patiently. They'd offered to drive him back to the airport as Esme didn't feel like staying for the celebrations and Charlie was going back to sit with Billy until Jake got back later.

As the sun was setting Rose and Emily dragged me from Jasper's side to get ready for my going away. I had no idea where we were going and I reluctantly left him after a kiss. Laid out on the bed were a pair of white jeans and a peasant style top. I tried to get out of them what they had planned but both were tight-lipped. Once I was changed I was helped out to the front of the house and I gasped. Sitting astride a midnight black stallion dressed all in white was my Jasper. He lent down and pulled me to sit side-saddle in front of him and we rode off to the cries and cheers of the guests. As we rode he kissed my neck, whispering "Happy Mrs Whitlock?" I could only nod and press my head against his neck. After all, how could I be anything else?

**The vows are an Inuit wedding song you can find on the internet.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty A

Jasper

Bella's face as she saw me sitting on the horse was a picture. If the place hadn't been filled with our friends and family I would have taken her then and there. As it was I pulled her up to sit in front of me and when she leaned back against my chest I felt such warmth. We weren't going far, just through the trees to a small log cabin with no phone, no door bell, nothing except an open fire and oil lamps. I was determined we wouldn't be disturbed this time. This time was for us and just us, I'd already warned Emmett and Peter that I'd rip their arms off if they even considered interrupting us for at least a week. Emmett grinned, "Hell Rose and I demolished our first place in two days." but was answered by Peter "Only cos Rose was trying to get away from you big guy." I left them rolling around in the dust, I had other things on my mind.

Bella

I'd never sat on a horse before and this one was huge. As Jasper lifted me to sit in between his legs and I leant back against his chest I relaxed totally. I knew he'd never let anything bad happen to me and it was quite obvious that he knew a thing or two about horses. We rode through the trees slowly, just enjoying the closeness and the knowledge that we were together for eternity. I looked down at our entwined fingers and twisted his to see the tiny bear paw print on the wrist. Then I looked at mine. "Our mark, bonded for life" he said as he kissed the top of my head. "I'll soon have another." He looked at me, "Only if it's what you want. If not I'm sure we can find a way of hiding from the Volturi." I shook my head, "I want to feel this way for eternity, I need to be with you, we are one remember." He didn't answer but kicked his heels against the horse's flank and we were flying. I held on to his neck as he tightened his grip around my waist. I pushed back into him and could feel he was aroused. "Faster Jazz. I need you." I whispered.

Jasper

That was all I needed to hear, we were close to the cabin but I couldn't wait any longer so I reined in the horse and jumped from its back, Bella in my arms. I laid her gently on the leaves scattered under the trees and we made love over and over watched only by the horse and the stars. Heaven on earth with my angel below me. It was much later that I led the stallion with Bella sitting on its back, hair streaming in the breeze, cheeks aglow, on to the shelter of the cabin. There I lifted her down, kissing her face, her neck, her wrists as I carried her through the open door to the bedroom, the bed covered in petals by the girls this morning. As I relinquished my hold on my lady she pulled me down with her, "No way do you leave me, even for a second today Jasper Whitlock." and she kissed me, picking leaves out of my hair as she did so.

Bella

When I woke on the petal strewn bed I was stiff and sore again but blissfully happy and fulfilled. There was an appetising aroma coming from the kitchen so I hauled myself out of bed and staggered the few steps to the bathroom. A bath had been run for me filled with bubbles and more petals and surrounded by a shop full of candles flickering in the breeze from the open window. I slid into the warm water and revelled in the warmth caressing my skin, as I ran an inventory I realized the bruises were worse. One arm was black almost from elbow to shoulder and my ribs bore finger marks. My lips felt swollen from kissing and I was sore from the number of times we'd made love. I thought I might need a few hours rest to let my body recover. Having managed to haul myself back out and into the bedroom I realized I wasn't the only casualty. The headboard had deep cracks on the edge where Jasper had grasped it to avoid hurting me, the footrest was gone altogether and the pillows were mangled. I didn't remember any of the destruction only the wonderful feeling of him deep inside me and the fireworks as I orgasmed.

Something was cooking and the smell reminded me how hungry I was so I threw on one of his shirts and made my way slowly to the kitchen wincing slightly as my body protested. When he saw me he rushed over and picked me up. "You OK darlin?" I nodded, "Just a bit stiff." He looked at me and his smile faltered. "I'm sorry Bella, I find it really hard to keep control when I'm with you". Looking at my arm he touched my skin with his finger very gently. "I think we'd better stop a while so you can recover." "Not unless you want a divorce "I threatened. He threw his hands up in mock horror, "OK but we have a relaxing day today, read, go for a ride, have a picnic, just no sex. I'm worried I'm really going to hurt you". "Jazz we need to talk about changing me, then I wouldn't be so fragile. I want you so damn much I can't help myself. Just tell me this feeling won't go after I'm changed". He grimaced, "Well for a little while until you learn to control your thirst". "I have a thirst now" I said archly. "Yeah I know" he said, "I can feel it".

Jasper

I didn't want to talk about Bella changing. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to stop but there was no one else since Carlisle's death, that I trusted. I was also scared that once she was changed maybe she wouldn't feel the same way about me. I couldn't lose her but I knew we only had a limited time before the Volturi checked on her. I loved her just as she was but the idea of her dying in a few years time and leaving me alone was more than I could bear. If she decided not to become a vampire I'd spend whatever time we had together then go to the Volturi and beg them to end my torment. I knew we had to make the decision soon and I guessed I'd leave it up to her to say if and when. At least when she was a vampire she would be in less danger all round. I picked her up and walked outside into the sunshine laying her on the grass and sitting beside her. I knew she loved to watch me in the suns rays. "Her glimmer man" as she called me. Whenever I looked at her, wherever we were, she was always looking back, as if she couldn't take her eyes off me. I felt the same way about her, I couldn't believe my luck in finding a girl who loved me for what I was, who made no demands on me except to love her, who wasn't terrified of my past or the scars mental as well as physical that were a result of it.

Bella

I knew why Jazz had brought me out here, he knew I loved to watch his skin sparkle. I could watch him for hours whatever he was doing, I loved him so much. I knew he was apprehensive about changing me but I knew he would be able to stop. His love for me would prevent him from going too far. His soul would hold him back from hurting me and therefore himself. "Jazz?" He looked down at me, "Bella?" I smiled, "What are you thinking about?" he hesitated then shrugged, "Changing you." I nodded, "I thought so. Jazz I really think we need to do it soon. I know there's something coming and so do you. I want to be a help to you not a hindrance. I want to protect you as you will protect me." He smiled at that idea but at the same time he acknowledged the sense in it. "OK. When do you want to do it? I'll help you as much as I can with the pain but it's not going to be pleasant." I knew this but the pay off was worth it, to spend eternity with my husband, my beautiful mate. "Tomorrow." I was certain as I said it. "Tomorrow? Why so soon Bella?" I took his arm and pulled him down on to me, "I have one very good reason for wanting it soon." and I kissed his neck as I undid the buttons on his shirt. He tried to stop me but it was a token attempt and when I'd finished he tossed it aside, "Bella. We were going to rest today." he murmured as I ran my hands down his chest. "Yes but that was before I knew I was going to get three days enforced rest. I need something to think about while I'm changing." and he couldn't argue with that so he gave in, disgracefully.

Jasper

I couldn't say no to her, especially under the circumstances. As we made love in the sunshine I memorized her smell, the soft feel of her skin, the way she flushed as she climaxed. All the things I would never see again. I would love her just the same after her change but there was something very special about this human girl and I wondered what special thing she would carry over to her new life? As we lay together on the grass in the suns rays I thanked whatever guardian had looked kindly down on me and sent one of her angels down.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Aro

I knew there was something going on between Marcus and Edward so I'd tasked Felix with watching them both. I knew he had his spies and his ways of getting information and I wanted to know what they were so busy talking about. Caius was unhappy too, "Marcus is planning something brother and I feel we should be confronting him about it." I nodded, "Yes Caius, but we must have patience. We need to know what he is doing before we ask him about it. I want to know how much he is prepared to lie." Caius wasn't happy but he agreed to keep his peace for now. I knew Marcus was unhappy with the way we were running things but Chelsea had kept him loyal until now at least. So, what had changed?. He was getting impatient with my way of working and I knew I'd have to act sooner or later.

Felix

I'd had to be very careful how I made my inquiries about Marcus, he was suspicious of everyone. I didn't want to go to Aro with only half a story but I was very concerned about what I'd already found out. Marcus was making preparations to go after the warrior and that meant danger for Bella too. I had to get a message to the Guardians before I did anything else. My biggest problem was Edward, he could read thoughts from a distance so I had to be incredibly careful only to think trivial things around him. Jane needed watching too in case she was going to be recruited by Marcus. So far, like me, she was just watching, I didn't know who for though. What Aro wanted to know above everything was why Marcus hated the warrior so much and that I still had to find out. I had finally managed to send my message to the Guardians and just hoped it would give them time to act. Then I found the story behind Marcus hatred, I could go to Aro now.

Aro

I waited impatiently for Felix, watching Edward and Jane talking. An unlikely pairing I thought but they were becoming firm friends. He had finally given in to his true nature and fed on human blood and I knew the anguish this had caused him at first was being eased with her help. My little firebrand had found a soul mate. I turned at his footsteps. "Felix, walk with me" I commanded as I led the way out of the audience chamber and along deserted corridors to a small room I kept as a private area. "Well, what have you learned my friend?" As Felix began to speak I realized things were even more advanced than I had imagined. He wasn't going to wait even the six months I'd given Bella for her transformation. He had heard about their marriage and was going to act within the month.

Felix.

I explained that Marcus intended to kill the warrior and his mate in revenge for a deed he had only recently learned about. I had found one of the human servants willing to spy on his master. Well perhaps willing was too generous a word, it was a case of spy or die and he'd chosen the former. Since Edwards arrival here he had been monitoring everyone's thoughts for Aro, or at least that was the plan. But Edward found out something very interesting that he took to Marcus. He had discovered that Aro was responsible for the murder of Marcus wife Didyme, in order to keep Marcus loyal to him. Marcus was beyond fury and determined to lead a rebellion against Aro, starting with undermining his authority. Aro had spared Bella, Jasper and the other Cullen's so Marcus would destroy them all very publicly leading to suspicion and probably encouraging the Romanian's to rise up again. There would be open warfare in the vampire world.

Aro

This was more serious than I had thought, I'd allowed the couple to leave and given them my protection provided they kept to their word, which it seems they were doing. I couldn't condone Marcus going against my decisions, we had to stand together or we would lose our power. There had to be a way to stop his plans without revealing what I knew. I needed Marcus on my side but I would destroy him before allowing him to destroy all I had built. I decided I needed to talk to Edward so Felix was sent to request he join me before our council meeting later in the day. If he refused then I would have to act immediately. When he returned Felix had Edward with him, I knew I would need to speak to dear Jane too at some point. "Edward. How have you settled in here? I hope you are finding your way around." He nodded to me but his eyes were wary, he knew I was hiding something from him and that made him nervous. "What are you working on at the moment?" I'd give him a chance to admit his part in Marcus plans before calling him an enemy. He shook his head, "Nothing really. I spend most of my time in the library learning the history of the Volturi." "Really?" And have you made any friends here?" He hesitated before answering this question. "I've talked to Jane. Also Marcus has been giving me some lessons on the gifts our group have." I nodded, "Good. What do you see in your future Edward?" Again the hesitation, "Eventually I would like to live out in the world again, find a mate. The usual things we all crave." I nodded "Yes I see.. I hope you are seriously considering your future and how you are going to shape it. There are some things it would be unwise for you to be found doing Edward, I hope you realize that. Think carefully before you make any major decisions. It would be sad to see you standing before me again and I may not be able to save you next time." His eyes narrowed and I knew my message had got through, we would have to wait now to see which way he was going to jump.

Edward

When Felix told me that Aro wanted to talk to me I was worried, did he know about Marcus plan? Did he know I was involved? I soon had the answers to my questions. He knew and he was warning me off. My dilemma now was whether to tell Marcus of Aro's suspicions. Who was the more powerful and who offered me the most? I hated to admit it but Aro held the reins of power here in Volterra, he would ultimately decide whether I lived or died but Marcus was offering me a second chance with Bella. Marcus had sent me to talk to Jane as she had information about Bella. It appeared that she was with Jasper out of fear for what he might do if she tried to leave him, fear of being left human, fear for Charlie's safety if she repulsed the feared warrior.

Jane

I had passed on the lies about Bella and Jasper as Marcus had asked me to do although I didn't know why he wanted Edward to think he still had a chance with her. I considered telling Aro but I thought I needed more information first. Then I saw Felix take Edward off and knew that he had an audience with Aro. I wondered how much Aro knew of Marcus plans regarding Edward, if anything at all. I wasn't sure they'd pull it off but it was interesting to see them plotting together seemingly unaware of all the eyes watching them. I waited until Edward returned and casually ran into him. It was easy to get the truth out of him, Aro had warned him that he knew about Marcus plotting. The million dollar question was what would Aro do? And knowing that Aro was aware of his machinations what would Marcus do? Which way to jump? I had the same dilemma as Edward.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two.

Charlie

I was spending more and more time with Esme who had decided I was the only one she could talk too. I didn't mind, she was a real nice lady but I didn't want the others to think I was trying to muscle in, so on the Friday evening I rang to say I needed to go to the hospital with Jake. Billy was going fast and I felt it was hard on him to sit there alone with his dying father. Harry needed to get home, he was still not well himself and the stress was beginning to tell on his health. Esme sounded really disappointed but told me Rose and Emmett were with her so I didn't worry too much. When I got to the hospital I found Jake standing outside, "They're changing his drip so I came out for some air. I just want it over Charlie. Is that a bad thing?" I shook my head and put my arm on his shoulder, "I'm sure Billy feels the same way Jake. He's already told me he's ready to go. I think he just wants to make sure you're OK. He still worries about you Jake. Tell him its OK, that you are sorted now. Tell him about your girl." Jake wiped tears from his eyes as I followed him back into the hospital. We sat by Billy's bed for the next couple of hours watching him struggle to breathe. When he opened his eyes I nodded to Jake and went out for a coffee and to ring Esme. I just wanted to make sure she was coping.

Esme

I appreciated the children being here but they weren't Charlie. He seemed to know how I felt and always had the right words for me. I knew I was being selfish but I missed his warmth tonight. Rose was sitting opposite not reading the magazine in her hands and Emmett was not watching the basketball game on the TV. The atmosphere was very strained, they just didn't know what to say to me. When the phone rang it surprised us all. Rose got up to answer it and called me, "Esme, its Charlie at the hospital." I moved a little too fast getting to the phone but I needed to hear his voice, "Charlie? Is it Billy?" He sighed, "No Esme. He's still hanging in there but I don't think it will be much longer. I just wanted to make sure you were OK. You don't sound it." My hand was shaking, "No Charlie, I'm not so good tonight. Would you like some company at the hospital? Do you think Jake would mind me being there?" "No I don't think he'd mind. Do you want me to drive over and pick you up?" Emmett mimed driving and I got the message, "No Charlie, Emmett's just offering." "See you soon then Esme." When he replaced the receiver I felt better, just the thought of seeing him had the power to calm me.

Jake

I sat holding my Dads hand as he tried to speak to me. "Dad, I've got something to tell you, I've found myself a girl. She's intelligent, pretty and she loves my motorbike. I'm going to ask her to marry me. She knows about the pack, she's a Guardian so we should get on well. What I'm trying to say is that you don't need to worry about me any more. I'm set." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand before closing his eyes again. Within seconds there were beeps and alarms sounding and the machines were going crazy. Charlie came into the room with the doctors. "We can shock him if you want us to Jake". I looked at the doctors as if they were speaking an alien language. "Son. Do you want to let him go?" Charlie asked. I nodded as the tears started to fall again The doctors left Charlie and I to say our goodbyes. As we left the room I saw Esme Cullen coming down the corridor. She saw our faces and hurried towards us.

Esme

As I entered the hospital I saw Charlie and Jake walking towards me. Seeing their faces I ran to them and put my arms around Jake. "I'm so sorry Jacob," he leaned into me and cried so hard I thought his heart would break. I walked him into one of the empty family rooms and sat down on the couch with him. He continued to cry as Charlie came in with two coffees. I smiled at him and he came to sit beside us. When he took my hand I started to shake, my sorrow mixed with his was too much for me and poor Charlie had both of us to cope with. When Jake's sobs slowed I handed him one of the by now cold coffee's. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and mumbled, "Thanks Esme." I squeezed him "You are very welcome Jacob and I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do?" He shook his head, "No thanks. I'll be all right and Sam and Emily will make all the arrangements. I'd better get back and tell the elders. Sorry I ruined your blouse." He touched the wet patch where his head had lain. "No problem Jake, I'm just glad I was here. You gave me reason to my life. I should be thanking you." He kissed my cheek as he got up then shook hands with Charlie and walked out, head bowed.

Charlie

"Sorry about that Esme. It's the last thing you needed, I was just glad to see you." She smiled, "Do you know Charlie, for the first time since I heard about Carlisle I felt useful. It was a terrible thing but it has helped me. Would you mind if we go somewhere and just sit for a while? I can't bear to go back to the house and be watched by Rose and Emmett any more." I was more than happy to oblige so I drove us to a little all night restaurant I knew on the highway. "Hope you don't mind Esme but I haven't eaten today and I think my stomach is about to complain real loud". She smiled at me, "I don't mind Charlie. To be honest with you it's nice to be with someone who isn't waiting for me to collapse. I know they are only worried for me but I can't go on like this. I need to find a niche for myself or I know I'll only end up wanting to die." I watched her as I ate, playing with the salad we'd ordered as cover for her. "Esme, I may be right out of line here and please excuse me if I am but I think you need someone to look after to give your life some meaning again. Couldn't you do voluntary work at the hospital or find some lonely old person who needs a companion?" She looked at me, mulling something over. "Sorry that was out of order, please excuse me." I took a mouthful of food to hide my discomfort. "Charlie. I was thinking along the same lines but it's not as easy as that. Being what I am makes it difficult to interact normally with humans closely. Car...Carlisle managed it but he was a special person. I was wondering if...maybe...if you...oh, I don't know how to ask." I looked her in the eye, "How about you come and be my companion?" She looked surprised, "Oh hell it wasn't supposed to sound like that. What I meant was..." She put her hand up to stop me and as I looked up I saw a slight smile on her face, "Charlie. Lets stop beating about the bush shall we? My husband is gone and you are alone. We like each others company and you aren't good at looking after yourself. How about we try looking after each other for a while. If it leads somewhere, well, we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it. What do you think?" I nearly choked on my pie. I reached across the table and took her hand, "Sounds like a plan to me but how do you think the others will take the news?" She shrugged, "Only one way to find out. When you've finished we'll go tell them."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

We spent the night talking about us, our hopes and dreams and the places we would go, the things we would do once I was over my newborn time. We'd left the curtains open and watched the night sky, just before dawn we saw a falling star and I made a wish, that I would be always with my Jazz. I think he made a wish too as I saw him close his eyes and his lips move. I took his hand from my hip and put it to my face. "It's time Jazz." He opened his eyes and the haunted look was back. I caressed his face with my free hand, "We'll go through it together my love. I know you will be here with me till it's over. Then we have eternity together as equal partners. Now Major, you have a task to carry out." I lay down and he knelt over me. I suddenly wondered, "Jazz, will your eyes change colour after you bite me?" He shook his head, "No my love. If my eyes turn red it will be because I've drained you and you won't see that because you'll be dead. The amount of blood I'll drink will be minimal. I'll be trying to inject as much venom as possible into your body not taking blood out." I smiled, "I just wondered. I love you Jazz. See you again soon." I watched as he leant over me and closed my eyes as I felt his breath against my neck. "Yours for eternity" he whispered and I felt a sharp pain as he sank his teeth into my jugular. At first I felt nothing and I wondered if it hadn't worked but before I could panic I felt the venom start to burn its way through my veins.

Jasper

As I sank my teeth into her neck I heard her sigh my name. I knew when she felt the venom start to work as her hands tensed in mine and she gasped slightly. I laid beside her and took her into my arms, spreading as much calm and peace as I could into her and taking away as much of the pain as I could. It was agony to see her flinching in pain and moaning slightly as the venom spread through her tissue. I felt like a monster hurting her this way but she had been right about one thing, I couldn't have killed her when I bit her. My very being screamed at me to stop. As my teeth sank into her flesh I felt the pain at the same time she did. We were so close that we were going to go through the pain together. I remembered the pain of my transformation and as the venom coursed through Bella's body I felt the burn along with her, her pain was mine, and mine hers. As she writhed and sweated I felt the flames too and curled around her protectively. What touched me most was that her hand clutched mine for the whole three days that we burned, sometimes harder than others but she never let go once. I spoke to her when I could force the words through my clenched teeth but that wasn't often and it was a long three days. I watched as the rays of the sun crossed our intertwined bodies over the course of time, lighting our faces, our torsos before fading to the blackness of night.

Bella

I knew what to expect, everyone had warned me about the terrible pain of the venom and I remembered it dimly from the bite James had given me. I braced myself but there was nothing I could do that made a difference. I felt a cold hand in my burning one and clutched it like a lifeline. I knew if I let go I would burn up, then the fire ran along my veins into my chest but as it ran it cooled slightly, Jasper was taking some of the pain away for me. I couldn't move or speak but I could listen and I heard Jasper's soothing voice and focused on it. I knew time was moving along and suddenly the pain intensified. I started to see flashes, like short jerky films, I saw Renee and Charlie, myself as a little girl, my bedroom at Charlie's, my teddy bear but then the films became strange, I saw a woman I recognised as mother but she wasn't mine, I saw little boys and girls dressed in long dresses and strange outfits, I saw cannon smoke and heard gunfire, then I saw Renee and Phil at their wedding and my friends from Forks laughing on the beach, Jake with Quil and Embry, Leah and Joe, Annie and Johnny H then it went strange again. I saw three women dressed in long dresses, a beautiful Mexican girl who pulled me down to kiss me but instead bit my neck. The film ran over and over, some I recognised, some I didn't. My brain was struggling in the fire to make sense of the visions. Who were these strangers in odd clothing? Why was I seeing them? Then the fire intensified and I felt my heart ablaze, growing hotter and hotter until I thought it would crumble to ashes. I took a gasping breath and then...nothing. I lay still listening and the sounds I heard were strange until I focused.

Jasper

As I burned with Bella I saw visions of her life, her parents, her childhood, her friends all mixed with films of my childhood, my mother, my brothers and sisters, the war and Maria, then it dawned on me. Bella would be seeing the same disjointed films, we were reliving our pasts together, seeing each others memories as she burned. I knew as the films flickered past faster and faster and the burn intensified that Bella was close to waking and I pulled back from her feelings to be ready when she opened her eyes. Would she smile and recognise me or would she see me as a possible enemy and attack. With any newborn the first reaction was to attack, to perceive everyone as a potential enemy and defend themselves so I quite expected that Bella would attack me on opening her eyes. I should have thought to dress before we laid down but I wanted to feel her closeness. I may pay for that now as the first thing she would see was my scars, a sure sign of danger to any vampire. As she took her last breath and her heart stuttered for the last time I moved back to give myself room to manoeuvre. I watched closely as her eyelids flickered and her nostrils dilated, she was sensing her surroundings before opening her eyes. I kept very still, trying to look non threatening but not doing a very good job. I tried to sense her feelings, bewilderment was the main one, she was confused and frightened and I knew any moment she would open her eyes to see the world as a vampire for the very first time.

Jasper

I moved carefully off the bed to give her some space and as I moved, her eyes snapped open. She looked at me then glanced quickly around the room. I stood very still as her glance returned to me, she raked my body with her eyes, taking in my scars one by one before allowing herself to look back to my face. She reached out with one hand, startled at how fast her movements were. Then she turned the outstretched hand this way and that, looking at the play of light on her skin. Her eyes flickered to me again and she sat up slowly consciously, slowly cocking her head at the sound of bird song through the open window. Then she was up and gone, straight through the open window landing cat-like on the grass. I saw her stand and stretch, a beatific smile on her face as she raised her face to the sun. She glanced at me again then down at her naked body. The play of light on her skin fascinated her and she stretched and then lay on the grass looking up. I approached the window slowly trying not to startle her. She was acting very laid back for a new born and I was very cautious. She heard me move and sat up quickly looking through the window. Her eyes met mine and I saw their ruby colored irises contract. She stood slowly watching me and then ran off at full speed into the trees. I jumped through the window and followed her at a distance. As long as I didn't sense any humans I would stay back and watch her. It was wonderful to see her experiencing things for the first time through her vampire eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Aro

I needed to talk to Marcus now I had some solid information about his plans. We met in the audience chamber, Felix and Jane standing guard so we wouldn't be disturbed. "Brother, I hear that you are not happy with the decision I made concerning the human girl and the warrior". He shook his head, "You knew I wanted him to pay for Alice Cullen's death. The girl I'm not so concerned about as long as she joins us within the time frame you gave her although I think you were over generous there as well". "I see brother but why don't you tell me your real reason for your hatred of the warrior. You had no interest in Alice Cullen before her death so why now? I think there is more to this than you are willing to admit". Marcus looked at me warily, he knew I had some information but he didn't know how much. "Aro. Why would you say such a thing. You have obviously been having me watched brother I'm shocked", I was still cautious, "Why would I feel the need to do that? Have we not always been open with each other? If you have a complaint about the justice I have dealt out I wish you would tell me. Then perhaps we can work out a compromise or at least I can tell you the reasoning behind my decisions. You are unhappy at present and I hate to see that. Especially when it starts to cause divisions within the Volturi, a dangerous thing by the way. Our strength is in our unity and must not be weakened by infighting". I sat back in my chair. "Please Marcus tell me what is bothering you, or should I ask Edward to join us?" At that he stiffened, "Why would you call on Edward Cullen?" I shrugged, "Why not? You have been seen spending a lot of time with the boy, I just wondered if he could throw some light on the situation. Were you unhappy with Carlisle's sentence?" He shook his head, "No. He was responsible for his coven and he paid the price for their transgressions. "Oh good. I would hate to think you were getting soft brother. Then were you unhappy about the couple of Rose and Emmett being allowed to leave?" Again he shook his head. "They are weak, not leaders and I doubt they will dare to transgress in the future". I smiled at this, I wasn't so sure but it would be interesting to watch and see. "Very well, so far we are in accord. Now, as for the human girl Isabella? Does her freedom upset you? I'd be interested to hear why". He looked a little less comfortable now. "The human girl belongs to Edward Cullen rightly". "Oh really? I understood he left, giving up his claim to her". "He would argue otherwise. After seeing that he couldn't live without her and hearing she was in distress he came back to claim her". "Yes" I said, "I have heard that version of events from him too. Unfortunately she didn't want him back. Are you saying she should have no say in her partner?" Marcus eyes narrowed. "You know perfectly well that Edward has prior claim". "Yes but he wasn't prepared to fight for her was he?" I knew I had him there. I had deliberately given him a chance to fight for Isabella and he had declined. "Edward fears that the warrior has an unfair advantage". "Oh I'm sure he does, unlike Edward Cullen he is not a coward. Edward gave up his rights to the girl when he stood down from a fight, end of story Marcus. Now we get to the real reason for your discontent with the warrior. I can only surmise that you have a personal reason for wanting the warrior dead. He killed Alice Cullen in self-defence, or at least to defend his family. So why do you hate him Marcus? That is the burning question. What has he done to earn your eternal wrath? Would you like to tell me yourself or must I worm it out of your accomplice? Caius and I are very concerned that this is turning into a private vendetta. Not something we would like to see. It isn't good for the Volturi's image after all. As I see it the only person who should feel aggrieved is me for losing Alice Cullen's gift, but then it was, how shall we put it...a little erratic at best. So Marcus, what is your real grievance?"

Marcus

I had a nasty feeling that my brother was playing with me, that he knew more than he was admitting to and I wondered who had betrayed my confidence. I doubted it was Edward Cullen as he had a lot to lose if my plans backfired, no girl and Aro's lost. Aro knew that I wanted the warrior dead but he had gone against me at the trial backed up by that idiot Caius. They couldn't see what I did, if allowed to live the warrior might become a rallying point for those vampires who were dissatisfied with the way we ruled them. Our power was the only thing that kept us safe and Aro was jeopardising it by his softness. He was a murderer and must pay for what he did by losing his position of power here. I didn't want the warrior being a focal point for rebellion, that was my place. I looked over at Felix and Jane idly wondering if they would follow me should I launch a take over bid for control of the Volturi. Aro had so many gifted vampires watching out for him that it would be difficult and I had so few. "Well brother are you going to tell me what upsets you so much?" Aro's eyes were glittering as he looked into my face. "He is dangerous brother. A possible rebel with great skill." Aro laughed at this, "Marcus do you not think if he were going to rebel he would have done it by now? Your warrior is a spent force, trust me. He no longer fights and the human girl will soften him still further. No Marcus, you'll have to do better than that. Either tell me why you want him dead or give up your plotting." I was shocked that he knew I was getting together a group of the guard willing to do my bidding. "I have never plotted against you brother." He glared at me, "Oh I know that Marcus. If I thought for one second you were even thinking of trying to overthrow my position I would have you destroyed. I have many friends here and the loyalty of the Guard, minus a few incidentals."

Aro

Marcus was stalling for time, he thought I didn't know this, that I was unaware of the force he was assembling to go look for the warrior, kill him and bring Isabella back here to Volterra. I was sadly disappointed by him. "Marcus. Brother, would you like to tell me why you plan on killing Jasper Whitlock or must I call in the members of your rebel force to answer?" His face was shocked by the fact that I knew of his pathetic force, did he really think me so naïve as to let him do as he liked? "No Aro. I have no secrets from you." I nodded "How true Marcus, nor from Caius as it happens." I gestured and our other brother appeared looking disappointed. "So sorry Caius, but I did warn you that Marcus had his own agenda. He has formed his band of rebels who are even now on their way to Seattle." Caius was enraged but Marcus looked stunned. "Already gone? I never gave any orders for the guard to leave Volterra." I shook my head sadly, "No Marcus I believe you, but unfortunately you reckoned without the devious nature of your co-conspirator. Promising Edward Cullen the girl back was a very dangerous thing to do. He knew we were watching you and as a result decided to act before we could stop you." I gestured to Felix who came to stand beside Marcus. "Dear brother, if your rebels prove successful we can accept the consequences but if they fail as I rather think they might then you must take responsibility for your actions. For now I think it would be best if you remain in your quarters, Edward will be detained too and if you fail I rather think he might blame you so I would prepare to deal with his disappointment.

Marcus

Little did Aro know that I was aware he wanted the warrior alive because he was hoping to collect Jasper once Bella was changed. Chelsea would bind them both to him so he would be getting a tremendous fighter and Bella with her apparent shield abilities, hence their invitation to visit once Bella's newborn time was over. I had also found out from Edward that Aro was responsible for the death of my wife many years back. Edward had been able to read Chelsea's thoughts and found out I was bound to Aro by her skill. This knowledge broke her hold over me and I intended to get my revenge on my brother-in-law. The story of the human girl that I had used as an excuse had fulfilled its purpose, I didn't want him knowing I was aware of his part in my wife's death. There was no way I was going to allow him to collect more powerful gifts to keep him as our leader. Now Chelsea had no power over me and I had Edwards gift on my side I knew eventually I would overcome Aro.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five A

Bella

When I opened my eyes I was fascinated by the dust swirling in the rays of light beaming through the window, I had a dim memory of looking at the stars with Jasper but I couldn't remember when. As my eyes took in the room I noticed him standing there. The scars I had barely been able to see with my human eyes were much worse than I had imagined, crescents overlapping each other. He looked dangerous but as I started to react to the danger I felt my overwhelming love for him squashing the fear. He stood very still just watching me and I felt his apprehension. I listened to the bird song outside, it was so beautiful that it took my whole interest for a few seconds before I noticed the sun on my skin. It sparkled like diamonds, just like Jasper's had done. I watched the play of light while still keeping an eye on him too. I sat up and realized with awe that I could not only feel my legs again but move them too. I was so excited I jumped out of the bed and out of the window without conscious thought. The grass felt wonderful under my feet and I wriggled my toes in its dew laden blades. Again the play of sunlight on my skin caught my attention and I watched it, aware when Jasper followed me with his eyes. Suddenly I heard something and ran to investigate. I knew he was following me but I didn't feel threatened, I knew it was my mate behind me. When I got to the pond I stopped remembering the night we'd got back from Volterra and how he'd hunted in the morning while I watched. Hunted, suddenly I felt my throat burning, I saw a movement in the trees and recognized it as a deer. I heard its heartbeat and a craving for its blood overtook me. I was on it in a second, breaking its neck by instinct and drinking its warm blood. As it slid down my throat I moaned in pleasure. Pleasure, that made me think of Jasper again and I looked at him standing on the far side of the pond watching me. His beautiful golden eyes were flashing orange and I smiled.

Jasper

It was amazing to watch Bella run after the deer and take it down so quickly. When she'd drained it she turned to me, her red eyes burning, her lips stained with blood, a single trickle running down her breast and she smiled at me. I stood craving her touch but unsure she would welcome me. Then she stunned me by leaping the pond and landing in a crouch at my feet. I heard a soft rumble in her throat and tensed for the attack. When it came I staggered back under the onslaught. She gripped my arms and pulled me into an embrace whispering, "Mine Jasper, Mine". She knocked me to the ground and I didn't resist knowing she was, at least for now, far stronger than me. Whatever it was she thought I had of hers I would find out soon enough. She sat on my stomach and looked at me intently. "Bella" I said her name quietly so as not to startle her. She looked around then back down at me. Then she lowered her head to the side of my neck and I tensed. This was a dangerous position for me, she could rip my throat out in an instant. I felt her breath against my throat., then I heard her, Jasper Whitlock you are mine, for eternity" and she bit down on my shoulder. I tensed as the venom in the bite stung, she had just marked me as hers and I was filled with joy. She flipped us over and nuzzled my throat as her hands, impatient, ripped my jeans off in one fluid motion and could see I was already aroused. Growling again she turned us once more and slid down my erection until we were fully coupled. I gasped in pleasure as she rode me for what seemed hours stopping each time just before I was about to explode and allowing me to calm slightly before starting her motions once more. Eventually I couldn't take it any longer and I flipped us so I was on top of her and plunged as far as I could into her, before coming explosively inside. I groaned and bit down on her shoulder marking her as she had me then relaxing onto her breathless and utterly spent. She pushed my head up slightly and smiled kissing me gently, "Mine" she whispered and let my head fall back on her shoulder. I took her hunting again later, she was a natural although she seemed to be more interested in watching me than feeding and this I found strange. I could feel her joy and exultation as she ran through the woods. After so long on crutches or being carried she was finally master of her own body again. Time after time she came back to me as if for reassurance and each time we ended up on the ground in a tangle of limbs, she was insatiable. Eventually I persuaded her to come back to the house with me so we could shower and dress, although I liked the sight of my naked huntress so much it seemed a shame to hide her glorious body from view. As we got out of the shower she stiffened and I stopped to hear what had alarmed her. I could hear footsteps crunching the dry leaves under their tread. I couldn't hear a heartbeat though so I wasn't worried she would attack. "Come. We have time to dress" I told her pulling on her arm. She looked at me and smiled, "OK, Who is it?" I shrugged, "No idea but it's not a human so you will be fine. Just stand well back and I'll keep you calm". She nodded and dressed quickly watching me all the time.

Peter

I knew I wasn't welcome but I had to let the Major know the message we got from Alaska, they needed to prepare. As I got close to the cabin I suddenly realized I couldn't hear a heartbeat although I could smell Bella. Fuck! he'd already turned her and that was a complication we could have done without, we didn't need to be nurse maid to a new-born while the shit was flying. As I approached the door it opened and Jasper stood there watching me warily. "What do you want Peter. Now isn't a good time." I nodded, "Yeah I guessed that. Is she awake yet?" As I said that I saw a movement behind him and she appeared, a vision of beauty with crimson eyes, watching me intently. "Bella" I said smiling at her but ready to move fast when she attacked. She looked at me for several minutes and I saw her testing the air, then she shook the hell out of me by smiling, "Peter. You look even better now I can see properly." I looked at Jasper for an explanation as she took Jasper's hand and went to stand at his side. "She...how long...what the hell is going on Major" was all I could splutter out. He looked at her with wonder and admiration, "No idea Peter. But then Bella's always been special. Haven't you darlin'?" She smiled at him and nuzzled his neck, "It's good to see you Peter but could you go now. I need some time to get used to what I am." I looked at her as I spoke to Jasper. Sorry Bella but we've had a message from Alaska through Jake and trouble is on its way . It seems there's a rift in the Volturi and a group of storm troopers is headed this way with a flame thrower aimed at your man there". I saw her eyes narrow and heard her snarl "I think maybe you'd better go away until its all over cos we can't be watching our backs for you and the Volturi guard from the front honey". Before I'd finished she was right in my face, "Listen to me Peter Whitlock. If my mate is in danger then my place is beside him and anyone who tries to stop me will find themselves with parts missing, understand?" She was shaking with anger but still in control. I had no fucking idea how but she sure wasn't acting like a newborn. I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Whoa girl, step back. No one is coming between you two. I just thought as a newborn", she didn't wait for me to finish, "Well don't think just do as you're told". And she was once again by Jasper's side holding his hand and glaring murderously at me. "Maybe we could take this down a notch or two". I suggested and she smiled "As long as you know where I stand". I knew all right and it would take a courageous man to suggest otherwise now.

Jasper

I knew Peter wouldn't be here if it wasn't serious so I gestured for him to come in, which he did warily, never taking his eyes off Bella. She in turn watched him but I felt what she felt and had to smile, she'd measured him against me and then dismissed him, now she was wary for me and I knew if he made the wrong move she'd be on him immediately, protecting me. I sat with her on the couch and she snuggled into me for reassurance, her hands on my chest under my shirt. "Sorry to bust in on you but the Guardians have had word from Volterra that Marcus is making a move and he's gunning for you Jazz".


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Esme

Rose and Emmett had been very good about Charlie moving in although we kept it from his human friends for now. I hadn't said anything to Jasper and Bella either, we wanted to tell them in person. It was hard to explain that when your mate dies the ties binding you together disappear and things can go one of two ways, either you can't cope alone and you follow them into the unknown or if you are very lucky you find someone else who draws you to them. I had been extremely lucky to find Charlie, someone who knew all about me and still wanted to be with me. I had known Emmett would be less of a problem than Rose. He liked Charlie and he just wanted me happy again, he just grinned and patted Charlie on the back, "Glad you got to hang around. Want to watch the game? It's just started." I sighed and shook my head, "Well that's one down now let's try for two shall we and we went to the piano where Rose was playing quietly. "No need to say anything I heard." She looked at us very seriously for a moment before nodding her head, "Just look after her Charlie. Break her heart and I'll break your neck" then she went back to her music. Since then we'd all got on well and Jake had been let in on the secret when we invited him home for dinner one evening after the funeral, along with his girlfriend Mel. She was very nervous at first but she soon became more relaxed as she realized she was safe. Emmett had her laughing at his antics and it felt normal, like a home once more.

Rose

I had trouble with the notion of Charlie and Esme but after a few weeks even I had to admit that he looked after her well and never tried to be another Carlisle. It was good to see her laugh again and I wondered how Bella would take it when she found out. I knew that she had planned on getting Jazz to change her as soon as possible and each day I wondered if my new sister would be walking through the door a vampire at last. When we finally heard that Bella had changed it was Peter who brought the news and he wasn't here to bring the glad tidings, rather a warning that trouble was on its way, big trouble.

Charlie

As soon as I saw Peter's face I knew it was bad news and I wasn't wrong. Someone had got a message out of Volterra to the Guardians that there was serious in-fighting between the Volturi, and Marcus had soldiers on their way to kill Jasper and take Bella back as a prisoner for Edward. I was sick to death of hearing that ass hole's name, he just never gave up. I should have pulled the trigger when I got the chance but I promised myself I wouldn't hesitate if I got another chance. There wasn't time to change me without my becoming a liability now so it would have to be put off until this fight was over one way or the other. Esme tried to put a brave face on things but I knew she was terrified of the Volturi. Peter had one piece of good news though. Jasper and Bella would be here soon to show a united front to the guard. It was strange to think that the next time I saw my daughter she would be a vampire, I wasn't sure I should be here when she arrived, after all I was now her preferred meal. When Esme asked Peter how Bella was he threw his hands in the air, "She's one crazy mother fucker but she's got her shit together. I don't know how she's doing it but she hasn't attacked yet." We decided after this that I'd go back to my place in Forks and they would ring if it was safe for me to come back.

Emmett

I was really looking forward to seeing Bella again, from the way Peter described her I thought we might have some fun together. After all she'd be almost as strong as me for a while. Rose kept frowning at me, as if she could read what was in my mind. "Emmett, you leave Bella alone. Its going to be tough enough for her as it is without you winding her up. If she's as controlled as Peter says then she may well have a short fuse and we need you in one piece for the fight, so chill". As usual Rose was right and the thought of a serious fight was enough to keep me occupied for now so I just nodded and went back to my game.

Rose

I heard their footsteps as they approached the house and looked out of the window, Jazz and Bella were moving very slowly towards the door. She was drop dead gorgeous, her long hair flowing in the breeze and wearing jeans and a baggy white shirt I recognized as one of Jasper's. I smiled as I saw her stop and kiss him before starting to walk again. She was using his gift to keep herself from running. I was sure all her senses were overwhelmed with new sensations at the moment, it was a lot to take in at once and she was so new to it all. They came up the steps and I opened the door slowly so as not to startle her. I looked into her red eyes and had to admit she looked dangerous, until she smiled and spoke, "Rose." I smiled back and put my hand out to touch her face. Jazz looked apprehensive but she leaned in and touched me back. "We feel the same now" she noted. When I leaned towards Jazz to kiss him in welcome I froze, she was snarling and I stepped back looking at her again. "Sorry Bella, I was only saying Hi to my brother nothing else. I know he belongs to you." She swallowed a few times before nodding and I saw Jazz flinch as she clutched his arm even tighter.

Esme

Rose had handled things really well so I now approached them, "Hello Bella, its lovely to see you again. Come and sit down and we can talk". Jazz guided her forward to sit with him on the couch, "See Bella, you're doing great. Just relax darlin'" She looked him with such adoration it was painful but I kept smiling and slowly sat down opposite her. "Has she hunted yet?" I asked because she looked on edge and thirsty to me. "Yeah. She did really well and she's fine, just a bit nervous. Is Charlie here?" I shook my head, "We thought it might be a good idea if he waited in Forks until Bella felt strong enough to meet him." Bella turned her gaze to me. "Is Charlie frightened of me?" "No honey he just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." She nodded and looked around, her eyes narrowed as she saw Charlie's fishing gear by the door. "Is Charlie living here?" I nodded waiting to see how she would react. "Good. He'll be safe here with you. Are you going to change him?" That threw me, "Oh well that's his choice Bella." Her eyes stayed on the fishing gear, "If you two are going to be together I think you should go ahead and change him." I was shocked, "How did you know Bella?" She laughed, "Dad would never leave his most prized possessions here if he wasn't living here and its pretty obvious that you are feeling better. I'm glad really. It's about time he found real happiness.

Jasper

I was still on edge but Bella was handling things really well, apart from the slight problem when Rose approached me. It had been a long while since we'd had a new-born in the family and she'd forgotten how possessive they can be. Bella felt threatened by another woman approaching me. She was holding my hand so tightly I thought I might have permanent marks from her fingers. I couldn't believe how well she was controlling herself, not like a newborn at all. I thought she'd be OK around Charlie too but it was her decision, she knew what she could cope with. "Esme, I think we should get Charlie here. If there's going to be a fight then he'd be safer with us." Esme nodded and went to ring him. Bella turned to me, "You will stop me if I try to attack him won't you?" I nodded, "Yeah, if I need to but you are doing so well I don't think I will." She bit her lip and I could tell she was tense. Suddenly an arm snaked round her and she was lifted into the air by Emmett. "What the fuck...Emmett you really shouldn't" but I was too late. He was now reaping the whirlwind. Bella moved so fast she was a blur. Emmett found himself slammed up against the wall with her teeth at his throat and I didn't think she was joking, this could get very ugly. As I stood she looked over at me and I was stunned, she winked at me before looking back at Emmett. He was being held about 6 inches from the ground by her hand around his throat. "Has no one ever told you its rude to touch a lady without asking first?" she snapped.

Emmett

I thought I'd surprise my little sister but I got more than I bargained for. She was fast as a snake and I was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the concrete wall then held there dangling above the floor. When she moved her teeth from my throat I heaved a sigh of relief but she wasn't finished with me yet. I nodded in response to her question but it didn't pacify her. I was lifted higher and thrown through the plate-glass window into the trees. Damn she was strong and before I could scramble to my feet she was there in front of me smiling. "How about you wrestle me? Winner gets to live." I shook my head and backed away. "Bells I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Please?" I looked over to where Jazz stood, arms folded just watching. "Jazz please?" I implored him. He laughed and shook his head, "No way. You started it, you finish it." As I turned back to Bella I saw she was laughing, "Got you there Em" she shouted jumping high in the air and swinging towards me from bough to bough through the trees. When I realized I'd been played I had to laugh too and as she launched herself at me from the last branch I caught her and we dropped to the ground together in fits of giggles.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven A

Peter

Now everybody had a chance to let off steam and Charlie was on his way here it seemed to me like a good time to get serious so I called time out. Jasper and I had discussed how to handle the coming fight before I left them and we needed to let the others know what we had planned. The dining room seemed the obvious place to have a strategy meeting so we all assembled there and I told them what Jake had passed on. We had an ally in Volterra which came as a surprise to everyone except Bella who just nodded. He or she had warned that a rift had developed between Marcus and the others. We didn't have all the details but the bottom line was that Aro wanted Jazz and Bella to join him and Marcus for that very reason wanted Jasper dead but not Bella. She was to be Edwards reward for helping Marcus. The snarls coming from all around the table when I dropped that little bomb shell were ear-splitting.

Bella

Edward again! Would he never accept that I didn't want him? Did he really think in his wildest dreams that I would choose him over Jasper? Didn't he know Jasper and I were married? Did he not know that Jasper had already changed me? It seemed we had better Intel on his activities than he did of ours. This time I wouldn't be ordered around by him, this time I was ready to kick ass! I looked to Jasper sitting next to me and noticed he looked concerned. "What's up Major?" Peter had noticed too. Jasper looked from me to Peter before speaking and I wondered if I'd missed a silent message. "If Marcus comes with some of the guard its going to be difficult to fight them without worrying about a newborn." That was it, he was worried about me! I stood up, "I'm fighting. No more being pushed around or ordered for that matter. If they are coming to get me and kill you then we stand together." He looked up at me with a little smile, "Bella, you aren't ready to fight yet, you don't know how and we don't have time to train you. I want you to take Charlie somewhere safe and guard him while we sort this problem out." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mate wanted me to run while he risked his life fighting. "No way Jasper. My place is with you." He took my shaking hand in his, "Bella do you remember me asking you to make a promise to me a while back?" I struggled with my misty human memories until it came to me, on the ride to see Jake. "NO. I can't do it Jazz. Please don't ask me to go." He just looked at me, waiting. I threw the chair across the room and stormed out slamming the door so hard that it cracked down the centre. Childish I knew, but what else could I do? I had promised and now he was asking me to keep that promise. I couldn't break it but I couldn't stay away and hope for the best. I had to find a way around it.

Jasper

I knew Bella was furious but I had to keep her away from the Volturi. Even if we could defeat them I knew someone would be tasked with capturing Bella. She was the ideal pawn to get to me. I knew she was fast and incredibly strong but she was no match for Jane or Alec. If either of them were to be ordered to capture Bella she wouldn't stand a chance and I wasn't prepared to risk losing her. I knew she would hate me for insisting she keep her promise but I could deal with that, I just couldn't deal with losing her. Peter thought I was out of my mind, he saw Bella as an important weapon with her terrific strength and speed but he had reluctantly agreed with me in the end. So it would be myself, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, Rose and Esme against whoever they chose to send but I had first charge on Edward if he was stupid enough to show his face.

Bella

I had to find a way around this, there was no way I would leave my family to face the Volturi alone but the only person I could think of to help me was Jake. I needed to get to the reservation and talk to him. I just hoped he'd meant what he said about me becoming a vampire, would he stand beside us? I was there so quickly I hadn't realized until I saw the wolf pack running towards me. At the front was a large black wolf, Sam was here. He phased to human form so I could talk to him, "Bella" I acknowledged him back still trying to see Jake among the pack. "Sam, I'm sorry to come onto the reservation without an invite but I needed to talk to you urgently." He looked back at the pack then at me again. "We know why you have come. Jake already told us that the other vampires are coming. It's not strictly our fight but I don't want them close to the reservation. We said we would stand by your decision and we are ready to fight for you. I wanted to speak to Jasper. Do you think he would allow the pack near the Cullen house?" I nodded "Yes. He'll be glad to see you I think. I don't know how long we have before they get here." Sam gestured for the others to go on. "Bella. I know you are unhappy about something but Jake told me to pass on a message. You need to speak to Johnny H." I didn't know why but I agreed to go on to Emily's to use the phone.

Johnny H

I had been waiting for the phone to ring, I just hoped Jake had passed my message along to Little Bird. I picked it up before the first ring died, "Bella?" I heard her voice and knew I was right, she had been changed, my speaking to her was vitally important under the circumstances. "Johnny what's up?" "I need you to listen very carefully Bella. Marcus must not be allowed to win the power struggle or the vampire world will explode into a war that will last for centuries. This can be stopped but only you can do it." She tried to interrupt but I cut her off, "Bella, listen because you don't have much time. The Volturi rebels will be there by tomorrow and Edward will be with them. He will be able to anticipate your moves and nullify their effectiveness. You must be there for the fight and I know this will mean you breaking a promise to Jasper but it is vital. You have a hidden power that can defeat not only Edward and the rebels but also Aro if necessary. You and Jasper cannot be allowed to become the property of either side and you can prevent that from happening. I want you to go back now and ask Jasper to show you how to fight, if he won't then ask one of the others but if possible keep it as secret as you can. He won't want to do it but he needs showing why you must be there. He won't believe it if you just tell him. When you are attacked I want you to visualize yourself within a huge bubble. You have the most powerful gift we have ever known because nothing can stand against it, you are a shield. Edward saw a little of this power but even he has no idea how powerful it is. When you have seen, and Jasper realizes what you have, your group will be invulnerable. He will explain the rest but you need to go now. Goodbye Little Bird, I doubt we will talk again but the Guardians will always be there should you need them." and I put the receiver down. I had done my job as Annie had done hers, our world now depended on what happened in Forks.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Bella

I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to him but I knew time was short so I ran as fast as I could back to the Cullen house. When I got back I saw Peter, Jasper and Sam standing together and realized they were planning. "Jazz can I speak to you for a minute." He looked over, a frown spoiling his beautiful features, "Where have you been Bella? Charlie is here and you need to make plans to keep him out of the action." I could hardly speak I was so excited, "That's what I want to speak to you about. I got a message from the Guardians. Please I need to speak to you now." Peter gave him a little shove, "Go see what she wants." He walked over to me and I could see from his expression that the Major had taken over, "Well Bella?" I hated this, he was distant from me now, "Jazz come with me please?" I begged and eventually he followed me into the trees. "What did the Guardians have to say?" he asked so I told him what Johnny H had said about them being here tomorrow and he turned to go back. "Jazz I need you to do something for me." His eyes narrowed at this, he knew he wasn't going to like what I had to say. "I need you to show me how to fight". He laughed, "What? Why would I do that?" I was getting impatient, "Because I need to show you something that you wouldn't believe if I tell you." He sighed, "Bella we don't have time for games." I grabbed his arm and threw him against the nearest tree. "Just fucking do it Jazz." He could see I wasn't playing around now. "Bella what's the matter darlin'? What are you trying to prove?" I shook my head in frustration, "I don't exactly know I'm just following instructions. Please Jazz?" He stood, arms crossed shaking his head. "I need to get back" and he turned. A figure whizzed by him, headed straight for me and I instinctively crouched but remembering what Johnny H had told me I visualized the bubble. Emmett came to a dead stop about a foot from my face. The look of surprise on his face made me burst out laughing. "What the fuck?" he tried to put his hand out to touch me but his fingers couldn't make any progress. Jasper by this time was standing to my side, his hand outstretched and touched my face. "What's up Em?" he asked. "I can't touch her. It's like a glass wall, I can't get through. As he leaned forward with all his strength I visualized the bubble collapsing and he literally fell on me. "Shit. How did you do that Bells?" I turned to Jasper, "You can get through because I know you aren't a threat to me but I can stop anyone else. Johnny told me my shield was really powerful and that you'd know what to do. I need permission to break my promise, I have to be there tomorrow Jazz."

Jasper

I immediately saw what Johnny H had meant, we needed Bella to be able to put her shield over all of us but I didn't know how far or how strong it would be. We needed it to stay a secret so Edward wouldn't pick it up from anyone's thoughts so Emmett and I took Bella away from the house to test it. Bella managed to stop Emmett from a football field away which I thought was pretty good, but could she protect someone from that distance. As Bella didn't see me as a threat Emmett offered to play guinea pig. He tried to attack me at that distance and first time he succeeded in throwing me against a large tree which cracked but held. Bella was beside herself that she hadn't been able to protect me but I insisted we try again and this time she slowed Emmett right down enabling me to stop him dead. As she practiced I could see the strain on her. If her gift could keep us protected at close quarters I would be happy but she wanted to keep trying. In the end Peter came looking for us so the practice had to be shelved. "Jazz I need to be there tomorrow, will you let me break my promise?" I shook my head, "No way". She looked hurt and frustrated so I continued "But I will withdraw the demand" and I took her in my arms and kissed her so greedily that if not for Emmett's stage cough we'd have been rolling in the grass. Bella looked embarrassed and I had to admit I missed her blushes just a little.

We were ready before dawn the next morning. Charlie much to his disgust, had been sent to the reservation with Seth and a couple of the other younger wolves. The others were hiding in the woods hoping to get the element of surprise on their side. The rest of us stood in line waiting, the house in the background. I wondered how many soldiers Marcus had sent and what their orders were. The sun had, for a change, beaten the clouds back and it was almost overhead when we became aware of the figures drifting towards us. I counted ten of the guard including Alec and Edward stationed at the front. He saw me and I saw him start to smile. When they were a couple of hundred yards away they stopped, only Edward and Alec coming closer. "Jasper" he said nodding, but his eyes were fixed on Bella and I saw his disappointment when he saw she had already been changed.

Edward

I could see we had the advantage, after all we had Alec so we didn't need the numbers. I was sad to see Esme standing with them but I guessed she couldn't do anything else after what had happened to Carlisle. Jasper stood relaxed next to the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Bella was now a vampire, I had lost my chance to change her but I could still make her see what she had tied herself to in Jasper. She was holding his hand tightly but her eyes never left mine. I knew she wanted to be with me, she couldn't look away. Now, she must see how much better I was for her, than him. Apart from the claw marks on one cheek I was unmarked, beautiful even, while he was a disfigured monster, the scars of his evil life standing out stark against his skin in the sunlight.

Bella

I saw the disappointment in Edwards eyes, it could have been him who changed me but he'd refused and now he had to watch me standing at another man's side. Seeing Jazz and I standing here side by side surely he must see that he'd lost and Jasper had won, we were mates and it was obvious. I'd had enough of his shit, it was my turn to deal it for a change. I looked directly at Edward and smiled, "Hello Edward, got a day pass from Italy?" He frowned before answering, "Bella, you look stunning, I always knew you'd be a beautiful vampire." I laughed, "Oh really? Why didn't you do the job yourself then?" He shrugged, "I didn't want you rushing into something you couldn't get out of, a bit like now." He looked at our linked hands, "You don't need to be afraid Bella." "Oh, I'm not Edward. I've never felt so brave in my whole life." I swung our hands gently just to piss him off. "I know you are putting a brave front on. I can hear his thoughts" he gestured to Jasper with his chin. "Really, perhaps you'd like to share them with us all" I suggested. His eyes narrowed and I knew he was trying desperately to rein his anger in. "Bella please, don't do this. You can come with me now and I'll keep you safe. You don't have to stay with that monster, I know you are scared of him but we can protect you." I cocked my head to one side as if considering his words, "Who is this we you keep referring to?" He gestured behind him, "The Volturi of course". At that I scratched my head in a mime of puzzlement, "The Volturi? Aro will protect me? He gave us his blessing last time we met so why would he be offering me protection from Jasper now?"

Edward

I wondered if she was playing with me but I couldn't believe that, she was just scared and making sure she picked the right side. "Well, No, not Aro as such, but the Volturi." She looked at me, puzzled expression on her face, "Not Aro? I thought Aro was the Volturi. Whose protection are you offering me then Edward? Yours?" I was getting impatient with her but I guessed she was still very confused as a new-born. "Yes mine Bella, and Marcus and Alec and the others." She smiled slightly, "Do I need all that protection Edward? Who from?" Now I'd had enough and I took a step forward then hesitated as I saw Jaspers stance stiffen perceptibly. "Bella we can protect you from Jasper. Just come to me and we'll get away from him." I held my hand out to her.

Bella

It was all I could do not to laugh out loud but I was enjoying myself too much at the moment and Jasper was happy to let me, for now. "Edward I don't understand. Why do you want me to go to Volterra?" He sighed and held out his hand again, "Bella, Marcus and I are taking over the Volturi so we have the power to keep you safe. We can destroy him" he pointed to Jasper who snarled quietly, "You can get out of his clutches. Just come to me." I smiled a little, "You would fight for me Edward? Have you had second thoughts?" He looked at me horrified, "Fight? Fight Jasper? No, I wouldn't lower myself, but I will have him killed for you to make you safe." I thought this crap had gone on long enough so I started with a few home truths, "Edward I wouldn't come to you if you were the only man left on the planet and the fact you wouldn't fight for me just underlines what kind of a man you are, and I use the term man very loosely." His eyes were becoming hard marbles of shining black now. "Jasper is at least twice the man you will ever be. He has more integrity and force of character than you could even dream of having. Just for the record Jasper is my husband and I'd die before I left him. Got it Edward Cullen? I hate you and all you stand for. You are hiding behind Marcus now to try and get what you want, Me. Well let me make it crystal clear, if I get close enough for you to take my hand I suggest you say a prayer because its the last action you will ever take...and that's a promise."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Emmett

I'd watched Bella work Edward to a frenzy with awe, she was a real piece of work. I wondered how much longer before we could get to fight. I'd picked my opponent, a mean looking dude who was almost as big as me. I watched Jazz and Peter for a sign but they seemed content to watch and wait, they were a cool pair, then I looked to Peters wife, she looked positively bored! The group standing behind Edward were getting a bit restless and I thought they might take action of their own soon. I tensed ready to go as soon as they did.

Jasper

He just didn't get it, she wasn't interested in him other than as a punch bag. You had to wonder what it would take to get the message through. He was being used by Marcus who didn't care whether he got killed or not. It was a pure power play on his part. He was flexing his muscles just enough to see if Aro would give, I could have saved him the trouble, Aro wouldn't move for anyone. I was watching Alec, when he started work I'd give Bella the nod and hopefully he would see he wasn't getting anywhere real quick, I wondered if he'd stay or run back to Aro with some story, try to save his skin. He'd do it too because he was to valuable to Aro to die. I wondered if Edward was as valuable, or if he'd get a knife in the back?

Bella

I knew Jazz was watching for Alec to make his move but I saw it first, a tightening of the skin around his eyes, a look of concentration and I thought, bring it on. I visualised the bubble only this time it covered not only me but all of our party. The wolves had approached to watch and I covered them too. For a few minutes there was silence as Edward tried to decide what to do. He hadn't even noticed Alec moving closer with a look of mounting fury on his face. Jazz looked to me and I nodded, I pulled my bubble back to free him but ready to protect him at a seconds notice. He walked forward to stand toe to toe with Edward and I heard him speak. "You want Bella back? You willing to fight for her?" I knew the answer to that as well as he did but he had to ask. Edward shook his head, "No, I won't fight you. That's just what you want. We both know you are faster than me." Jasper sneered, "Yeah, but you can read my moves, doesn't that make us equal?" This was something Edward had no answer for. "I guess you're just a coward. Still you'll do as a messenger." I saw Jasper hesitate and knew Alec was affecting him so I covered him too. Edward could still hear him and that was all we needed. He looked back at me with a smile then faced Edward again, "Tell Marcus and Aro that we aren't pawns to be used in their squabble. Everyone here is under our protection and if they don't want the fucking sky to fall on them they'll leave us alone. All of us. You got that Edward?"

Edward

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he wasn't bothered by any of us. I looked at Alec but he shrugged and backed away, what the hell was going on? We had the might and the gifts so why wasn't he bothered by any of it? I tried to read his thoughts but came up blank. I couldn't hear him...or, I suddenly realized, any of them. Not Emmett, Peter or even Esme. I was being blocked somehow, but how. I looked at their faces one at a time and when I got to Bella I saw she had a knowing smile. She was responsible, she was somehow blocking them all and she'd negated Alec's gift. I looked round to my group only to find they had melted away. I was here on my own facing my old family, the wolves and other vampires, I didn't stand a chance and I knew I couldn't outrun them so I dropped to my knees in panic, hoping they would show me mercy.

Bella

I had watched as first Alec then the others faded away leaving Edward to our mercy. The message would get back, but it wouldn't be Edward delivering it. He realized he was alone and I saw him figure the odds, could he outrun us?, he knew Jasper and the wolves were faster and he had no idea how fast I could get to him. When he dropped to his knees I knew it was all over. Whether he lived or died he was no longer a danger to any of us. What we didn't know was how Aro and Marcus would respond to the gauntlet Jasper had thrown down at their feet. It would be a while before we got an answer and I just hoped it would be one we could live with. I looked to Jazz and saw the others doing the same, we all acknowledged him as our leader and waited for his command.

Jasper

I felt all eyes on me and knew that a major decision had just been taken, I was now the leader of our group whether I wanted the job or not. I stood silent watching Edward kneeling on the ground before us. He had forfeit any right to our leniency with his actions and I personally would have liked to have ripped his head off for even thinking of Bella but I also knew that the sign of a great leader was the ability to put aside personal feelings. I looked to Bella, "He's yours Bella. After all he's done to you I feel you should have the final say about his sentence." She could see what I wanted written large in my eyes and I saw her smile at me before walking forward to stand over Edwards form. She grabbed his hair and pulled him upright until he was face to face with her. We all watched as she slapped his face before starting to speak.

Bella

I was furious with this idiot before me but I reined in my anger so I could think clearly. I knew the others might think Jasper was passing the buck but I knew he was right, Edward had been my nemesis and it was for me to decide his fate. As I slapped him round the face I smiled, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Edward. Now I want you to listen really well Edward to everything I have to say, listen and remember because it is the last time you will hear me. Next time I won't be talking, I'll be acting. Understand?" I waited until he nodded, "Good. You aren't an evil man but you are a fucking idiot. You had your chance to win me right at the beginning. I wanted you so badly and I begged you to change me. Instead you ran away, leaving me alone and vulnerable. When you came back you expected me to fall over myself getting back to you. Well guess what Edward...I didn't. I'd moved on and found someone who really loved me." He opened his mouth and I put my finger to his lips, "Don't." He read the warning and shut it again quickly. "It doesn't seem to matter how many times I tell you that I don't want you, I don't even like you any more. I am married to Jasper, I am his, body and soul, and you'd better get that straight. We are together and you have no role to play in our lives. If I see you again or hear your voice or even smell you I promise that I will dismember you, burn you and dance round the fire. This is it Edward. Go now with your life intact and stay away or..." I didn't need to say any more. He looked at my blazing eyes then over to the others who stood impassive. Reading the message in all their faces he bowed his head. "I fucked up big time didn't I?" I laughed out loud and turned away striding back to my mates side and taking his hand. As if linked by some mysterious force we all turned together and walked slowly away.


	30. Chapter 30

This Chapter is a short one but I think you will understand why.

Chapter Thirty.

Aro

I was furious that Edward had left Volterra without permission but even more angry that he had taken some of my best soldiers with him to try and recapture Bella and kill the warrior. When Alec got back and told me what had happened I laughed out loud. Edward couldn't even arrange a rebellion with some of the most powerful of my people. I sent Felix to fetch Marcus so I could tell him the news. Caius appeared too, he knew the outcome of Marcus little rebellion and wanted him to pay for the danger he had put us all in. When Marcus came in I offered him a seat and smiled when he refused. "Marcus I'm afraid I have bad news for you. Your little rebellion has failed. The others are back, all except Edward. So far we have no news on him I'm sorry to say. I would ignore this little tantrum of yours if it were not so serious. Unfortunately it makes us look weak if we fight among ourselves and the Volturi cannot be seen as weak. For that reason Marcus I fear you must pay and Caius agrees with me. I turned to see Caius nod as I knew he would, he had considered his options and made his decision.

Felix

This was something I had never expected to see, the Volturi at odds with each other. It was obvious that Aro would win any argument, he was just too powerful to be crossed. What I couldn't even imagine is what he would do with Marcus. I watched as the other two stood together against their brother. "Brother. It grieves me to say this but we can no longer trust you. You have betrayed us and brought the Volturi into disrepute, for this alone you deserve to lose your life but before we pass judgement is there anything you would like to say?" I don't think he really believed Marcus would speak, but there he was wrong. "Yes, I would like to speak, mainly to Caius as you already know everything I am about to say." He turned to Caius, "My brother I know you are very disappointed by my actions but I would like to explain something to you. Aro is deceitful and power-hungry, not the worst things to be if you want to rule our world, but he is more than that. He is a murderer, not of a stranger or wrong-doer but of his own sister, my wife." Caius looked steadily back and I think it was at that moment Marcus realized that his brother already knew. "It seems I was the only one unaware, so there is no point my continuing." and he sat down heavily, resting his head on his hand.

Aro

It was with a heavy heart that Caius and I had made our decision regarding Marcus, I hated to lose his gift but we had to keep a united front and so...he had to die. I nodded to Felix who came up silently behind Marcus and gripping his head twisted and pulled. It was over so quickly and Caius and I stood in silent mourning for our poor brother. We had already chosen a replacement for Marcus and I knew Alec would be only too pleased to step into the breach. His sister would be livid and would need watching for the foreseeable future. Our other problem was Edward, what would we do about him? Caius wanted him dead but as I pointed out we had already lost Marcus gift, we could hardly afford to lose another so valuable. We had to find him first in any case, and I set Demetri to do just that.

Caius

I had been deeply unhappy with the decision, however necessary, to kill Marcus. I still thought it weakened the power of the Volturi. Alec's promotion I agreed with although I too was concerned about Jane's reaction, the little vixen would need watching closely. I still thought that Edward Cullen should pay for his disobedience with his life. I realized his gift was valuable but his less than perfect track record made him a liability. For now I would watch, after all he had to be tracked down first and although Demetri was extremely good at what he did Edward was cunning and lucky. "What do we do about the warrior and the Cullens?" I wasn't sure if they posed a threat to us or not and wanted Aro's experienced assessment. He looked at me with a slight smile on his face. "The Cullens are of no interest to me now, Alice is dead and Edward either with us or dead. Isabella and Jasper Whitlock are quite another matter, it will be interesting to hear exactly what happened in Forks. I believe she may have a gift even more powerful than any we have knowledge of, we will watch, and wait, and if necessary act.

**Bet you thought it was all over didn't you?**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Edward

I knelt watching them walk away and realized I was alone, utterly alone. For the first time in my life I had nowhere to go, no one to help me, except Volterra and Aro. I was terrified what he might do but I knew I had to go back never the less, or spend eternity looking over my shoulder. Alec and the others would have their version of events in first and I needed an edge. I needed to be able to supply Aro with something he wanted...he wanted Bella and Jasper, so I needed a way to give him them, that way I would be back in his favor once more. How could I get Bella to come with me? Jasper wasn't important he would follow his mate in any case. I was still being watched by wolves from the shadows but they wouldn't attack unless I made a stupid mistake. The wolves, I could hear their thoughts and it gave me an idea. A way of giving Aro a really acceptable present and quickly.

Bella

I was exultant, we had lived through the Volturi rebellion without even having to fight. Edward was a spent force who would probably be on Aro's hit list and Jasper and I could start our married life properly now. We had plans to go to the lodge in Alaska and stay there for a few months just enjoying each other in the seclusion and the snow. When we got back to the house Charlie was already there with Seth and the other wolves. Only Sam and Jake had stayed behind to make sure Edward left. Esme was smiling brightly and chatting away to him, I think they too were planning a trip, theirs to Yosemite National Park where Esme could hunt and Charlie could fish, a match made in heaven. When we all got back together in a few months time there were plans for Charlie to be changed. Esme had wanted a few months with Charlie human, a complete change from Carlisle and I agreed, they needed time to get to know each other without the pressures we'd all been under for so long.

Jasper

I wasn't interested in a blow by blow account of the encounter between Edward and my Bella, I just wanted to go. Things had been tense for so long that I was feeling mentally tired, I longed for some time alone, relaxing with my wife. Bella looked over at me, she'd been talking to her father, and smiled crooking her finger. I stood up wearily and walked over to take her hand and whisper in her ear, "Can we go now?" She nodded and said her goodbyes to the others before we got into our car and were waved off by the others. Emmett had taken the time to tie tin cans and old boots, which he'd managed to procure from somewhere, to the back of the car along with balloons and streamers. I couldn't be bothered to take them off at once, I just wanted to get on the road.

Bella

The noise from the tin cans eventually wore us down and we untied them, flinging them into the trunk and setting the balloons free, watching as they rose into the night sky. Then we drove on, or I did, Jasper laid down on the seat and put his head on my lap closing his eyes. It reminded me of the time we came back from Volterra and I smiled as I smoothed his hair and he sighed. The moon was full but even if it had been completely dark I could have seen clearly with my vampire eyes. The journey seemed to go on and on but I didn't care, I was with Jasper and that was all that mattered. The sun was rising as we pulled up outside the lodge and I leaned down to kiss Jasper, "Want to carry your wife over the threshold Major Whitlock?" He sat up grinning and he looked refreshed. "Oh yes darlin'" and he swept me up from the driver's seat and ran up the steps to the door. "Do we have a key?" he asked but I shook my head and pushed the door open, "I just happen to know the owner" I quipped as he took me straight through to the bedroom. "If I don't get you naked in that bed soon I'm gonna burst" he whispered and started to undress me. "Me too" I replied ripping his shirt from his back in my haste.

Bella

It was sheer bliss, the peace, the solitude, the sex. We spent the first three days making love in every room and outside too. Then we went hunting to get the energy to start over again. I loved him so much that I couldn't get enough of him, we went through most of our clothes before deciding it would be better to just stay naked. An idea I whole heartedly agreed with, I loved looking at him and we lay in the snow staring up at the stars each night before our lust overtook us once more. We knew the Guardians would be out there but we knew they would approve of our love, as would Annie.

Jasper

I could have stayed here for ever with Bella, I felt free and alive in her company. A feeling that had always been missing in my life before. She matched me in every way, except she was stronger and faster for now. How ironic that I had to ask my wife to be gentle with me! We had forgotten all about Edward and the Volturi and only kept in contact with the others once a month by phone, I didn't want to share her with anyone, I was greedy for her attention, all of it, all the time. We stayed together, as if joined at the hip by invisible thread. Where she went I followed and where I went she followed.

Bella

Our time was coming to an end, we would have to meet up with the others and decide whether to live as a family or split up into smaller groups. It was the size of the Cullens that gave them their strength but I wasn't sure I wanted to live that way. Much as I liked Emmett and Rose and Esme I wanted a home of my own. "Jazz?" I asked one evening as we lay naked under the northern sky, "Yes darlin'" I propped myself up on one elbow, "Would it bother you if we lived in our own place rather than with the others?" He smiled, chuckling, "I was thinking the same thing. It's good to see the family but I like my own space. I don't mind at all but it would be nice to be close to someone, maybe Peter and Charlotte." We were in agreement on this as on everything else and I lay back putting my head on his stomach and closing my eyes in contentment.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Edward

I had my way back to Aro's side, I just needed some help to carry it out, I needed to get him alone, then I thought of a way I could do it alone therefore getting all the accolades. My main protagonists were away which would make it less dangerous and I set up my plan for one night. My getaway was ready so I decided to act. I rang in a report of a break in at a convenience store on the outskirts of Forks and waited. Sure enough the police cruiser pulled up shortly after and I watched as Charlie and a colleague approached the shop cautiously. The deputy turned down the alley to check the back, leaving Charlie alone at the front. He never stood a chance as I grabbed him, bundled him into the trunk of the car I'd stolen earlier and drove off, simple!

Charlie

Esme and I were getting on so well we decided she'd attempt to change me but with Jasper standing by to take over if she needed restraining. Tonight was going to be my last as Chief of Police for Forks, tomorrow Esme and I were off for a short holiday together, then it was time. The call came in about 1am about a possible burglary in progress at the local store on the edge of town, caller anonymous. Great, this would be a waste of time but we had to follow it up so I took Eddy with me. When we reached the store all was quiet and dark. There was no sign of a break in but you couldn't be too careful these days so, guns drawn, we checked the front and I stayed there while Eddy checked round the back. Suddenly I was hit by a tremendous force from behind and the last thing I remembered was feeling cold hands across my mouth.

Esme

I waited for Charlie as always, at the window, but he was late getting home and I started to worry. Had he changed his mind about us? No I knew that wasn't right but as the minutes ticked by I got more concerned and after an hour I rang the station, the dispatcher sounded upset and could only tell me that Charlie was unavailable. I knew there was trouble so I rang Emmett and Rose and told them what was happening then drove into town. On the outskirts I saw a crowd and pulled over close to the store. As I wound my window down I overheard two women talking. Charlie missing? Eddy in the hospital? Oh god what had happened to my Charlie? I drove straight home and waited for Emmett to show up, I couldn't think, I couldn't lose Charlie, not after Carlisle. I started to shake and I couldn't stop myself.

Emmett

When we got back Rose went to Esme's side to get the story while I carried on into town to see for myself. It wasn't long before I learned that Charlie was missing and his deputy in hospital with a fractured skull. Was it a robbery gone wrong and Charlie taken as a hostage? I decided to check it out for myself and as soon as I got close I knew it was trouble, no robbery, this place stank of betrayal, Edward. He was responsible for Charlie's disappearance and I knew that meant big fucking trouble. Flipping my cell phone open I dialled Jaspers number and thanked my lucky stars when he answered. I explained what had happened and he told me to get hold of the rest and he'd be back in Forks as quickly as he could. As I rang round I heard the determination in every voice. This time Edward was a dead man.

Jasper

This reeked of Edward's devious thinking and I knew what wad going on in that evil twisted brain of his. He needed a way back into Aro's good books and hand delivering the medium through which Aro could get his hands on Bella and myself would do very nicely. When I told Bella she went ape shit, blaming herself for Charlies danger. We grabbed our stuff and were about to leave when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Johnny H standing there grim faced. "I'm sorry I couldn't warn you but Edward is very impetuous, if you decide to take on the Volturi and need reinforcements, call me. He gestured to the paw prints on our wrists. "Emergency beacon" he smiled. "Good luck" and he was gone. I scanned the snow drifts around us and smiled when I saw the bear cub scurrying away. "Thank you Johnny H, thank you Annie" I heard Bella whisper.

Bella

We were waiting for news from Aro, it wasn't possible to anticipate what he would do but our best guess was a command appearance in Volterra. If it came to that we would all go. Not that it would help if Aro called out the entire guard, I could only protect us, not attack. Jazz was livid that he'd not seen this coming and I for letting Edward live, well he'd now used up all of his nine lives. This time I would act against him. He'd put my father in the hands of our enemies and that was unacceptable.

Aro

I was surprised to hear that Edward had returned freely and that he wasn't alone. When he came in it was with a big grin on his face which only faltered slightly when he saw me. "I know I did wrong Aro but I think I can make it up to you" and he pushed forward a human male. I looked at him, "I hardly think a snack will do the trick Edward". He shook his head in frustration, "No, not a meal, but a way of getting Bella and Jasper Whitlock in your hands. This" he kicked the man sprawling, "Is Bella's father, Charlie Swan and she will do anything to keep him safe". He waited for praise like a puppy. "I see, you bring me him and expect all your transgressions to be overlooked. I am very disappointed Edward, I have lost a brother, and his death lies at your door." He looked shocked, "Marcus?" I nodded, "Yes Edward he could hardly be trusted after what you told him. Besides he wanted the warrior dead and that I could not allow".

Edward

I had no idea the actions of Marcus would cause his death. I thought the Volturi were a close-knit brotherhood but if Aro could order the death of his brother then my position was tenuous to say the least. I had to make him understand I'd delivered the Whitlocks into his hands. "Did Alec tell you that Bella is a shield, that she covered them all. I couldn't read any of their minds, they were all cloaked from me". He nodded "Yes Alec told me, he also told me that she'd stopped him and when he told you to retreat you ignored him". "Then he's a liar, he and the others slunk away like cowards from the battle". "Oh really? So how did you get away Edward? Did you make a deal with them?" "No" I shouted in panic, I talked my way out, Jasper may be a good warrior but at diplomacy he stinks. I soon persuaded him that we were no threat to him".

Aro

I had never heard such a tale of lies and half truth's like this, Edward was desperate but he'd gone about his revenge in the wrong way. It needed finesse not a bulldozer and now I would have to work very hard to save us all. He had brought the wrath of the combined Whitlocks and Cullens down on us and I wasn't sure I would be able to deflect it. Blaming Alec also did him no good, he didn't know of his promotion. My scape goat stood before me, I just needed to decide how to sacrifice him. I motioned for Charlie Swan to get up and he did so unsteadily. "You are Bella's father yes?" He nodded,, looking around him, not shocked at us. I held out my hand, "Chief Swan it is good to meet you although I must apologize for the circumstances. Edward has been overzealous in bringing you here". He took my hand gingerly and I read his thoughts. "So, you are Esme Cullen's new man? It was a great tragedy losing Carlisle but I'm glad she has found someone new so quickly. She intends changing you I see, perhaps we can help you with that". I felt the thirst burning my throat as I stood so close to him. Felix saw my nod and came forward taking Chief Swan by the arm. "For now Charlie, may I call you that? I feel as if we are already friends". He nodded looking at the enormous vampire standing by his side. "Felix will take you to our guest quarters. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask" As he left I returned my gaze to Edward. I want you to change him. He can't remain human but I don't want him killed. He may be of use to us. Go, do it now". And I waved him out.

Edward

I didn't want to do this even though Charlie had it planned anyway. I just hoped I could stop in time, then I saw Felix waiting for me. "Aro sent me to help if you need it". He crossed his arms and waited. I opened the door with a soft knock to find Charlie looking out of the heavily barred window. The décor had been repaired but there were still signs of Jaspers stay in this room if one knew where to look. The new door looked out of place but the old one had been beyond repair. He turned as he heard my knock. "What do you want?" His voice dripped disgust and I felt my anger rise. "You should be polite to me Charlie. I'm going to be the last thing you see with your human eyes". He stepped back wary now, "I see. Well I'll be able to remember the face I want to rip off first after I become a vampire, so thanks".


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Felix

I smiled behind Edwards back, now I knew where Bella got her bad ass attitude from. I had to admire Charlie, he was terrified but he hid it well. Edward started with the threats and I was getting bored. "Edward just do it". I snapped, and he turned his blazing red eyes to me. "Shut up Felix. You're only here as back up". I looked back at him steadily, "So do it". He was livid but he was also a coward and he knew I could take him, mind reader or not. I was stronger and had limitless stamina from my years as a blood drinker, he on the other hand was weakened by years of vegetarianism, he'd only recently gone back to our proper diet. I looked over at Charlie "You ready?" He nodded, "get it over with freak". Edward pounced, biting into Charlie's neck and injecting the venom in, but I noticed he held back ensuring Charlie would have a hard, long burn. Edward stood back and wiped the blood from his mouth, smiling at me as he did so. "Lock him in Felix, I'm going to get cleaned up" and he stalked out. Charlie was beginning to feel the pain as I moved forward and finished the job properly before leaving. It was good that the Guardians had taught me to resist the call of human blood when necessary.

Charlie

That prick Edward bit me and I soon felt the venom start to work its way through my veins. I knew it was going to be bad and I collapsed to my knees as Felix approached me. I felt myself lifted and saw his teeth, I knew I was dead, he would finish me off and blame Edward. As things started to get bad I heard his voice as a whisper, "Johnny H sent me" then I was lost in a sea of fire and agony.

Aro

Felix came back to report, including the fact that Edward had been petty enough to make Chief Swans transformation as agonizing as possible. I raised an eyebrow and he nodded, good he'd completed the job, I didn't want the man to suffer, just change before Bella and Jasper got here. As a newborn he would be a much better bargaining chip. "Watch Edward" I commanded, "he doesn't leave the building and he doesn't go near the human". Felix nodded and walked out. One could always rely on Felix I thought as I saw him disappear.

Felix

I decided to check on Charlie as I knew no one else would, but when I got to his door I saw it was ajar. Moving to see in I caught sight of Edward standing over Charlie's writhing body with an exultant look on his face. I pushed the door open further and stood leaning against the frame. "Having fun Cullen? He whipped around into a crouch and I smiled broadly beckoning him forward with a crooked finger. "Any time Edward, any time you're ready". He straightened up, looked at Charlie once more and went to push past me. I stopped him with one hand. "Don't make an enemy of me Cullen or you'll regret it". He jerked his arm free, "Really? I doubt that" and he stalked off down the corridor. I put Charlie on the bed and went out, locking the door and pocketing the key. He wasn't going anywhere and I didn't want Edward in there again.

Edward

Felix spooked me with his knowing smile and taunts. There was something frightening about him and not just his size, he just knew things and I decided to avoid him if possible. Unfortunately it wasn't, whenever I moved he was there, just watching me and smiling. I tried to see Charlie again but the door was locked and as I turned I saw Felix again, dangling a large key between his fingers and grinning. I tried to see Aro, I wanted to know if he'd heard anything from Forks but I couldn't find him. Wherever I went he'd just left. I hoped my plan worked or I was in big trouble.

Charlie

I'd never known such pain and I prayed to die and get free of it. My veins were on fire and my brain boiling and it just got worse and worse until I was sure my body was hanging over an open furnace. Then the fire started to pull back from my extremities and concentrated its flames in my chest, my heart was charring but I could hear everything around me again. Footsteps on the stone floor of the corridor outside my door, birds singing outside and voices, lots of voices, all talking at the same time but I could hear and understand every conversation. It was then I realized that the pain had gone and with it my heartbeat. I sat up, moving so fast I surprised myself. I looked at my hands and saw how pale they were. It was over, I was a vampire at last. I looked around the room seeing everything in such clear detail, the grain in the wooden door, the dust motes in the air, the threads in the rug, it was amazing. I picked up a twisted and deformed candlestick and pulled the metal straight again, the strength was pretty cool. My throat was burning and I went through into the bathroom to get water but was stopped by the sight of my face in the mirror. It was deathly pale but somehow I looked the same and yet different, the red eyes spooked me a bit but I'd seen Bella's so they weren't a shock. I realized immediately that water wouldn't quench my thirst, I craved blood, human blood. That went against all I believed in and I knew I must try to fight the lust.

Felix

I realized it was over for Charlie as I passed his door and heard nothing, no heartbeat. What would he be like I wondered, he seemed calm enough which was highly unusual for a new-born and I went to report to Aro. He was curious and we went back, with Jane in case of problems, to see him. When I opened the door he was standing in the center of the room looking around but as we entered he spun into a crouch and snarled. "Charlie. How good to see you with us once more. You must be thirsty, let me get you some blood". Charlie's throat made involuntary swallowing motions and he nodded. A human boy had been procured specially for him and was now pushed into the room, eyes wide with fear. Charlie was on him in seconds but hesitated before finally giving in to his lust and draining the child. Afterwards he looked stricken, "Don't worry you'll soon get over your sensitivity, explained Aro, "Felix get Charlie more sustenance will you and take him under your wing so to speak". As we turned to leave Edward ran up, keen to see what was happening. "Is he awake?" Aro nodded, "Yes Edward but no thanks to you. I hear you did a poor job with him, Felix had to finish it". He looked at me murderously and I looked back impassive, it wouldn't do to let Aro see me baiting Cullen.

Bella

When we got back to Forks the gang was all there, Peter and Charlotte, Emmett and Rose, Esme, Jake, Sam and the wolves and to our astonishment two of the Guardians. They stood silently watching the wolves and I thought I detected some wariness but Jake was middle man so I left it to him to sort it out. Esme held her arms out to me, "I'm so sorry Bella that I didn't guard him better. Do you think Aro will destroy him?" She was so worried that I stepped into her arms and cuddled her. "No I don't think Aro will kill him, he's too valuable a bargaining chip. We just have to wait for the Volturi to contact us . He's been gone four days now and Jasper thinks we'll hear soon. If not, we go there and fight for him". I looked around but no one questioned our decision or looked shocked, Emmett and Peter were high fiving at the thought of a good fight.

Jasper

I saw Emmett and Peter but ignored their school boy antics knowing that when things got serious so would they. I could depend on all of them and with our powerful shield I thought we stood a chance at holding our own, if not winning outright. We heard a knock at the door and I nodded for Char to answer it. Standing on the steps was a human holding a thick cream envelope, "Guy in town asked me to deliver this, said there would be a few bucks in it for me". He stood expectantly and Bella handed him twenty dollars with thanks. He scurried off, obviously spooked by the red eyes and numbers. Char handed me the envelope and I ripped it open. A folded letter fell out and a smaller lighter envelope addressed to Bella. I threw that to her and read the message from Aro. "It seems Aro would like us to bring our visit forward Bella". She nodded "Yes, so I see. Our friend tells me that he doesn't intend using force but blackmail to get us to stay. Aro has Charlie and he's been changed...by Edward". The last two words flew from between gritted teeth.

Emmett

Yeah now we get to fight, I knew Bella wouldn't leave her Dad in Volterra without a fight. Jasper looked at me, his eyes hard. "We go quietly and see what he wants before opening the Gates of Hell OK?". His eyes flickered to Peter too and we both nodded. At times like this he scared the shit out of me, let alone his enemies. "The invitation doesn't include our friends so I think we should send an invitation of our own". Jazz looked at the Guardians one of whom shuffled out and disappeared. I guessed that had something to do with his invitation to Aro although I was baffled as to how a giant bear was going to offer the invitation to Aro in Volterra.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Aro

I was fascinated when I received an invitation from Bella and the warrior to visit them and I wondered whose idea it had been and how they'd got it to me so quickly. That they had a contact in Volterra I no longer doubted but who was it...Jane, Alec, Caius? The possibilities were endless but at the minute it was immaterial, what Caius and I had to decide was if we would accept this very courteous invitation. Felix fetched Caius and Edward for me and I laid out the invitation for them to study. Edward immediately wanted us to refuse it but as I pointed out, he had no influence over what the Volturi decided, any more than Jane or Demetri did. He was angry but I ignored his infantile behaviour, Edward was getting to be a liability, his annoyance outweighing his gifts. Caius looked at me, "What do you think brother?" I pondered for a moment, "I think under the circumstances it would reflect better on us if we accepted. After all Isabella's father had been brought here by someone seemingly working for us. Isabella and Jasper Whitlock would be a good acquisition for the Volturi but I think we should see how much backing they have before we make any moves that could be unwise." Alec had joined us and was studying the invitation, I was interested to hear what he had to say on the matter. "Alec?" He looked from Caius to myself then over at Edward ,and Jane who had also appeared in the chamber. "I think Edward is a dangerous liability and I think that my dear sister is the Whitlock spy. It might be wise to accept the invitation and offer Edward as a gift to them along with Chief Swan. I believe they have powerful friends it would be unwise to match ourselves against at this time. We can always reassess the situation in the future." I smiled, "Words of wisdom brother." I turned to Caius, "Do you agree?" He nodded although I think he would have preferred to fight. "At the present time I think a fight would be unwise but as our brother says we can re-evaluate later. What about Edward and Jane?" Caius smirked at Edward, "Jane is too valuable to lose but Edward has proved that he is a liability. Lets meet our friends in Forks".

Felix

I heard the conversation and had to smile secretly at Alec trying to besmirch his sisters reputation, they had always been jealous of each other and it all deflected suspicion from me. I was glad to hear that Edward was dispensable, he was an idiot but a dangerous idiot and I would be glad to see the back of him. I was looking forward to our trip, it would be interesting to see Bella the Vampire. As a human she had been amazing, I could only imagine how much more splendid she would be now. I sent a message to the Guardians telling them of the Volturi's decision to travel to Forks, they would be prepared when we arrived.

Caius

I wasn't so sure that Jane was our mole, I didn't trust Alec to be objective, but as long as no secrets were imparted I was happy to leave things alone. Edward Cullen was a liability and I was more than happy to hand him over to the Whitlocks. He really seemed to think that bringing Bella's father here had been a good idea and redeemed him in our eyes. How Carlisle Cullen had kept this son alive as long as he had, was beyond me. As long as we came out of this meeting with our reputation intact I would be satisfied ….for now.

Edward

I had made a really bad error in judgement with Charlie and they were going to throw me to the wolves quite literally. I had to think of a way to save myself but I had no friends left...or did I? I looked over at Jane who was watching her brother and the other two huddled together, she was bitter that he'd been chosen over her when she felt she had the better claim. I wondered if I could use her disenchantment in some way. She would come with us to Forks but would she want to come back to Volterra with her brother lording it over her? Could I persuade her to help me in return for a chance at a new life? She looked over at me as if she could hear my thoughts and smiled, maybe...

Felix

I saw the rodent squirm, he could hear what the others were thinking although it wasn't difficult to deduce and he was gazing speculatively at Jane. You stand no chance I thought, Aro would rip your head off himself if he even suspected that you were going to try to subvert his most precious possession. Jane smiled at him but that evil bitch smiled at everyone, even while she was watching them writhe in agony. He looked over at me but he knew what I thought of him and he dismissed my thoughts as inconsequential, a bad mistake on his part. It's often those who seem the least important who wield the most power. I could bring a shutter down over my thoughts, I'd had to over the years after being recruited by the Guardians so Edward only saw what I wanted him to see, as did Aro. If he'd known there was a race even more powerful than the Volturi Aro would have tried to destroy them before they were fully established something he didn't have enough fire power to do now.

Charlie

I hated this thirst and its only remedy but I needed to keep up my strength for now, I had a date with Edward Cullen that I wanted to be at full strength for. When Felix told me we were going to Forks I thought it was some kind of mind game, but then Aro came to speak to me, intrigued by the fact I wasn't a mindless killing machine. He had a proposition for me if I was interested and I listened, a smile crossing my face at one point. It was quite simple really, he didn't want trouble with the joint Whitlock Cullen coven as long as they didn't threaten the Volturi. What he really wanted was for the coven to split into smaller units for appearances and in return he would leave all those involved alone. There were two conditions, one that we dealt with Edward Cullen a job I was happy to do myself, and the second that we never combined to make war on or try to overthrow the Volturi, that we bend our collective knee to Aro, again for appearance sake.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five.

Bella

We had a rather elegant reply from Aro, Caius and Alec accepting our kind invitation. We knew immediately that Marcus had fallen to be replaced by Alec. An interesting choice and one not without its problems. Jasper had said they would need to watch Jane who was power-hungry and would be grieved her brother was advanced before her. We collected together so Aro would see how strong we were and what a threat we could be if he decided to threat us. The meeting was set for midnight on Friday in the meadow beyond the Cullen house and the wolves and Guardians positioned themselves around the perimeter.

Jasper

This would be the final confrontation with the Volturi and we needed to show them our strength, so we stood together in ranks behind Bella who was to be our spokesperson, they had wanted me but I felt that might be too provocative. I was happy to let her take over, she was a far better mediator than I was. Peter had bitched about the decision but after Bella flattened him a couple of times he decided discretion was less painful. We were ready to talk, or fight, or both, depending how the Volturi decided to react.

Bella

We gathered well before midnight, taking our stations as planned, the wolves and Guardians around the perimeter, Jasper, Esme and Peter in the first row, Emmett, Jake, Rose and Charlotte in the second row and myself as spearhead. The mist came down about an hour before we were due to meet but it didn't bother any of us, we could all see perfectly. I heard a growl from the wolves and turned to face the oncoming enemy. Aro, Felix, Jane and Alec were the first into sight followed by Caius, Edward, Demetri and assorted of the guard. They stopped about a hundred yards away then Aro, Alec and Caius stepped forward to meet me. "My dear Isabella, you are quite stunning. Congratulations on your wedding too. I'm only sorry I did not know in time to send a present." I acknowledged them and thanked him, "Aro, none of these assembled here want to fight. We have no quarrel with the Volturi and only wish to live in peace in our small groups." I could see he appreciated the meaning behind that sentence, we were not going to stay as a large coven. He smiled, "Thank you for clarifying that point Isabella. We have not come here to argue either. In fact we have an apology for you. Your father was brought to Volterra against his will and although I was responsible for his conversion I know it was already planned."

He gestured and Charlie came into view, magnificent as a vampire. He strode across the clearing nodding to me but with eyes only for Esme who ran to him with a cry of welcome. "Thank you Aro". I said with a smile, "There are a couple of minor issues I wanted to raise with you." "Of course my dear, please go on." I was getting sick of the forced pleasantries but I bit my tongue and continued, "We would like your promise that we will be left in peace as long as we do not threaten your power." He nodded, "Of course, we only want peace in our world." "The other matter is a little more delicate." I explained. He looked at me and smiled, a cruel knowing smile, "I think what you are going to ask has already been decided upon. When we leave we will not be taking Edward with us." I nodded, "Agreed." Aro took my hand trying to reading my thoughts and I had nothing to hide from him this time so I lifted my shield momentarily. He looked surprised and thanked me politely. "Well Isabella, I look forward to meeting you again in the future but for now I must say goodbye." They retraced their steps and all except Jane, Felix and Edward followed them. Edward tried to follow but was held in place by Felix who smiled broadly. "Not so fast Cullen. You have an appointment here with destiny." Jane scowled but did no more, she seemed unhappy but undecided.

Jane

I knew the balance of power in the vampire world had changed, the Volturi were still powerful and in control but with the backing of this new super power and I wasn't sure where I belonged any more. I knew Aro still counted me as one of his most valuable assets but after Alec's promotion over me I felt I was less important and I didn't like that one bit. I could carry on as I had in the Volturi guard or I could try for a new position in a third power block if I could get Edward out of his present difficulty. He was a fool but he would make a very good puppet with the strings being pulled by me. After all, with our combined gifts we would be a match for the Volturi if not the new super power headed by Jasper and Bella. I even considered inviting Felix to join us but there was something about him that I didn't trust. I never found him doing anything I could use against him although I had watched carefully but he always seemed to know, to be in the right place at the right time and I wondered if he had a latent gift that had never been exposed. If so, it would make him valuable to us. My biggest problem would be getting Edward out of here alive, he had so many enemies each hungry for a piece of his hide and I could only do so much. I could protect him from the Volturi but not from his greatest enemy, the Cullen's and Whitlock's, her shield would prevent my gift from working unless I could provide a distraction.,my mind worked furiously while the others talked.

Edward

I could hear all their thoughts and I knew I was a dead man, then I heard a lone voice talking in my defence, Jane! Jane wanted to help me and I didn't care why. It was my only chance, she needed a diversion and I tried to think of one. I scanned the ranks opposite us, was there a weak link? Charlie, a new-born and the Volturi blood drinkers. I looked over at the others, the wolves, no, the bears, no, but there was one human shape there, Jake was in human form at Emmett's side, would his blood be distraction enough for our needs? It was worth a shot, quite literally, and I crouched down casually, picking up a sharp-edged flint in my hand. I was a good shot so I knew I could throw hard enough to hit him, but would it be hard enough to cut him? There was only one way to find out, I flicked with my wrist and the flint flew straight and true.

Jane

I saw Edward's face change as he came up with a plan and he smiled at me. I tensed ready to move fast when he made his move. I saw the flint fly and realized what he was trying to do so I stopped breathing and tensed ready to move fast. He almost pulled it off too, but Charlie had been watching him and he jumped, catching the flint in mid-air. There was a terrible roar and a blur of movement followed by a loud screeching sound as Edward's head detached from his body and flew through the air. When the dust cleared Esme stood over her sons dead body a look of determination on her face. I heard her shout, "No one takes two men from me. Not even my son" before throwing her lighter on the body in front of her. I realized my decision had been made for me and I moved to Aro's side.

Jasper

It was finally over at last. Aro and his guard were leaving, happy with the outcome although we'd never drop our guard and our spy would keep us in the loop. Edward had taken his last throw of the dice and come up snake eyes. I turned to Bella and lifted her into the air with a shout of triumph. It was time to start our life together without having to look over our shoulders. The Cullens and Whitlocks were safe...for now.

**I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story and written reviews, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed the writing.**


End file.
